Germano-Interlingua/s
'Saal sala '''Saat (Säen) semination; (Same) semine '''Saatfeld campo seminate '''Saatgut (grano de) semine '''Saatkartoffeln Pl patatas pro semination '''Saatkorn (grano de) semine '''Saatkrähe (corvo) frugilego; fam cornicula '''Saatzeit (tempore de) semination '''Sabbat sabbato '''Sabotage sabotage '''Saboteur sabotator '''sabotieren sabotar '''Saccharin saccharina '''Sacharin saccharina '''Sachbearbeiter persona competente; incargato '''Sachbearbeiterin persona competente; incargata '''Sachbeschädigung damnos Pl material '''sachdienlich utile, practic '''Sache cosa; (Gegenstand) objecto; Jur, Pol causa; (Angelegenheit) re; (Fall) caso; (Stoff) materia; ~n (Habe): effectos; e-e ~ für sich: un cosa a parte; un altere cosa; nicht bei der ~ sein: esser distracte; in ~n der Religion: in le thema de religion; zur ~ kommen: venir al caso '''sachgemäss|sachgemäß conforme al factos; objective '''Sachkenner cognoscitor; experto '''Sachkenntnis experientia; cognoscentia del materia Tatsachen: factos '''sachkundig experte; competente; versate in le materia '''Sachlage stato de cosas; circumstantias Pl; situation (de facto) '''Sachleistung pagamento/prestation in natura '''sachlich objective, practic, positive '''Sachlichkeit objectivitate, realismo, pragmatismo, positivitate '''Sachlieferung fornimento in natura '''Sachregister indice/tabula del materias '''Sachschaden damno material '''sacht dulce; (langsam) lente; Adv prudentemente; (allmähl.) passo a passo; pauc(o) a pauc(o) '''sachte s. sacht '''Sachverhalt stato de cosas; factos Pl '''sachverständig experte, experimentate '''Sachverständiger experto '''Sachverzeichnis indice/tabula del materias '''Sachwalter advocato; gerente '''Sachwert valor real/effective '''Sachwörterbuch dictionario (del cosas) '''Sack sacco; (Tasche) tasca; mit ~ und Pack: con sacco e pacco '''sacken insaccar; sich ~: formar un sacco; sich ~ (sinken): affundar se '''Sackgasse vico cec; impasse (F); strata sin exito '''Sacklaufen cursa in sacco '''Sackleinwand tela de sacco; tela grossier '''Sackpfeife cornamusa '''Sackträger portator '''Sacktuch tela de sacco; tela grossier; (Taschentuch) pannello (de naso) '''Sadismus sadismo '''Sadist sadista '''sadistisch sadista, sadic '''Saffian marocchin(o) '''Safran safran '''safrangelb jalne safran '''Saft succo; Bot lympha; (eingedickter) sirop; (im Körper) humor; (fig Kraft) fortia, energia '''saftig succulente, succose; (fam unzüchtig) obscen '''saftlos sin succo; (ausgedorrt) sic, desiccate; fig insipide '''Saftpresse exprimitor (de succo) '''saftreich succulente, succose; (fam unzüchtig) obscen '''Sage saga, legenda, mytho; (Gerücht) rumor '''sagen dicer (über: de, super, re); so zu ~: pro si dicer; was Sie (nicht) ~!: isto pare impossibi le!; sich nichts ~ lassen (wollen): ascoltar/acceptar nulle consilio; das hat nichts zu ~: isto ha nulle importantia; damit ist nicht gesagt: isto non vole dicer '''sagenhaft legendari; mythic '''Sagenkreis cyclo legendari/de legendas '''Sago sago; (Tapioka) tapioca '''Sagobaum palma del sago '''Sagosuppe suppa de sago/tapioca '''Sahne crema '''Sahnenbaiser meringue (F) '''sahnenhaltig cremose '''Saison saison (F); (Jahreszeit) station '''Saisonarbeit labor saisonal se- '''Saisonarbeiter obrero saisonal se-/temporari '''Saisonausverkauf vendita saisonal se- '''saisonbedingt saisonal se- '''saisonmässig|saisonmäßig saisonal se- '''Saite Mus chorda; fig andere ~n aufziehen: cambiar de tono '''Saiteninstrument instrumento de chordas '''Sakrament sacramento '''Sakristan sacristano '''Sakristei sacristia '''Salamander salamandra '''Salami salami '''Salamiwurst salami '''Salat salata; (Pflanze) lactuca; da haben wir den ~: nos es/sede (nunc) in un mal situation '''Salatkopf testa de salata/lactuca '''Salatschüssel salatiera '''Salbader garrulator '''Salbaderei garrulada '''salbadern garrular '''Salbe unguento '''Salbei Bot salvia '''salben unguer '''Salbung unction; (Weihe) sacro; (Weihung) consecration '''salbungsvoll unctuose '''saldieren saldar '''Saldo saldo '''Saline salina '''Salizyl salicyl '''Salizylsäure acido salicylic '''Salm salmon; fig langer ~: longe sermon/litania '''Salmiak sal ammoniac '''Salmiakgeist ammoniaco '''Salon salon '''salonfähig presentabile '''Salonwagen Eisenb wagon salon '''salopp negligente, neglecte; (schmutzig) immunde '''Salpeter salpetra; (sal)nitro '''Salpeterbildung nitrification '''Salpetererde terra salpetrose/(sal)nitrose '''Salpeterfabrik salpetriera, salnitriera '''Salpetergrube salpetriera, salnitriera '''salpeterhaltig salpetrose, (sal)nitrose '''salpeterig salpetrose, (sal)nitrose '''Salpetersieder salpetrero, salnitrero '''Salpetersäure acido nitric '''Salto mortale salto mortal '''Salut salute; salva; ~ schießen: tirar un salva '''salutieren salutar '''Salutschüsse salva Sg '''Salve salva '''Salz sal '''salzartig salin '''Salzbad banio de aqua salate '''Salzbergwerk mina de sal; salina '''salzen salar '''Salzfleisch carne salate '''Salzfässchen|Salzfäßchen saliera '''Salzgehalt salinitate '''Salzgrube salina '''Salzgurke cucumbretto (salmuriate) '''salzhaltig salin; salate '''Salzhering haringo salate '''Salzlake salmuria '''Salznapf saliera '''Salzsee laco (de aqua) salate '''Salzsieder salinero '''Salzstreuer saliera '''Salzstreumaschine machina ad expander sal '''Salzsäure acido chlorhydric/muriatic '''Salzwasser aqua salate '''Salzwerk salina '''Same semine, grana; männlicher ~: sperma; (fig Keim) germine '''Samen semine, grana; männlicher ~: sperma; (fig Keim) germine '''Samenerguss|Samenerguß ejaculation; pollution '''Samengehäuse Bot capsula, pericarpo '''Samenhandel commercio de granos/granas/semines '''Samenhändler commerciante de semines '''Samenkapsel Bot capsula, pericarpo '''Samenkorn grano '''Samenleiter canal seminifere '''Samenstaub Bot polline '''Sammelapparat collector '''Sammelband miscellanea '''Sammelbecken reservoir (F); cisterna '''Sammelbüchse cassa a collectas '''Sammelgut (Bahn) expedition/carga collective; Hdl consignation global '''Sammelladung (Bahn) expedition/carga collective; Hdl consignation global '''Sammellager campo de concentration '''Sammellinse Phys lente convergente '''Sammelmappe album; cartiera '''sammeln reunir; (Marken) colliger, collectionar; (Geld) facer un collecta; (Pflanzen) herbori sar; fig sich ~: concentrar/recolliger se '''Sammelname nomine collective '''Sammelpass|Sammelpaß passaporto collective '''Sammelplatz loco/puncto de reunion/reassemblamento/incontro '''Sammelpunkt loco/puncto de reunion/reassemblamento/incontro '''Sammelstelle deposito central '''Sammelsurium (grande) mixtura/confusion; disordine '''Sammeltransport transporto commun '''Sammelvisum visa collective '''Sammelwerk compilation; miscellanea '''Sammelwort nomine collective '''Sammelzahl numero collective '''Sammler collector; collectionista; (aus Werken) compilator '''Sammlerin collectrice; collectionista; (aus Werken) compilatrice '''Sammlung collection; (Kollekte) collecta; (Auswahl) selection; fig recolligimento; (Aufmerksamkeit) concentration '''Samstag sabbato '''samstags le sabbato '''samt Adv ~ und sonders; totos juncte/sin exception; Präp con; incluse Samt m villuto; gerippter ~: villuto costate '''samtartig villutate '''samten de villuto '''Sanatorium sanatorio; (Erholungsheim) domo de reposo '''Sand sablo, arena; mit ~ bestreuen: sablar; arenar; fig ~ in die Augen streuen: jectar pulvere in le oculos (de alicuno): fig im ~e verlaufen: restar/remaner sin effecto; finir sin resultato; fig auf dem ~e sitzen. esser insablate/in conditiones precari '''Sandale sandalia '''Sandbank sicca; banco de sablo/arena; (in e-m Fluss) insablamento '''Sandboden terreno sablose/arenose '''Sandbüchse sabliero '''Sandfloh sarcopsylla '''Sandgrube sabliera '''sandig sablose, arenose '''Sandkorn grano de sablo/arena '''Sandmann sablero, arenero; fig hominetto/spirito del somno '''Sandpapier papiro sablate '''Sandstein petra arenari '''Sandstrahlgebläse apparato de (depuration per) jecto de sablo '''Sandtorte torta sic e fin '''Sanduhr sabliero '''Sandwüste deserto de sablo '''sanft suave; (milde) gentil, dulce; (Regen) fin; ~ ruhen: reposar in pace '''Sanftheit suavitate, gentilessa, dulcor, mansuetude '''Sanftmut suavitate, gentilessa, dulcor, mansuetude '''sanftmütig dulce, mansuete '''Sang canto, cantion; mit ~ und Klang: (a) tambur battente; ohne ~ und Klang: in silentio; sin ruito/fracasso '''Sanguiniker sanguineo '''sanguinisch sanguinee; vive '''sanieren resanar '''Sanierung resanamento '''sanitär sanitari '''Sanitäter infirmero '''Sanitätsflugzeug avion sanitari '''Sanitätskolonne colonna sanitari '''Sanitätspolizei policia sanitari '''Sanitätswache posto de succurso; guarda medic '''Sanitätswagen (auto-)ambulantia '''Sanitätswesen servicio sanitari/medic/medical; hygiene public '''Sanitätszug traino hospital '''Sankt (vor Namen) Adj Sancte '''Sanktion sanction '''sanktionieren sanctionar '''Saphir sapphiro '''Sappe Mil sappa '''Sappeur sappator '''sappieren sappar '''Sardelle sardella, anchova -sch- '''Sardine sardina '''Sarg sarcophago, feretro '''Sarkasmus sarcasmo '''sarkastisch sarcastic '''Sarkophag sarcophago '''Satan satan '''satanisch satanic '''Satellit satellite '''Satin satin (F) '''satinieren satinar '''Satire satira '''Satiriker satirico '''satirisch satiric '''satt satiate; Chem saturate; (überdrüssig) lasse, disgustate; et. ~ haben: esser satiate/lasse/disgustate de alique '''Sattel sella; (Berg~) cresta; (Pack~) basto; ohne ~ reiten: montar a pilo '''Sattelbaum arcion '''Sattelbogen arcion '''Satteldecke coperi-sella '''sattelfest firme in le sella; fig secur; versate '''Sattelgurt cingula '''Sattelknauf pomo de sella '''Sattelknopf pomo de sella '''satteln sellar; (Saumtiere) poner le basto '''Sattelpferd cavallo de sella '''Sattelstütze porta-sella(s); (Fahrrad) resorto del sella '''Satteltasche tasca de sella '''Sattelzeug selleria; Mil harnese '''Sattheit satietate '''Sattler sellero; (Kummetmacher) harnesero '''Sattlerei selleria; harneseria '''sattsam sufficientemente; (as)satis '''Satz phrase; (Sprung) salto; Gram proposition; Mus parte; (Math Lehrsatz) theorema; (Boden~) sedimento; (Werkzeuge) joco; (Tennis) serie de jocos; Typ composition; (Kaffee~) deposito; (Zins~) percentage, taxa '''Satzaussage Gram predicato; verbo '''Satzbau construction del phrase; syntaxe '''Satzgefüge phrase complexe '''Satzgegenstand Gram subjecto '''Satzlehre syntaxe '''Satzteil parte del oration/proposition '''Satzung statuto; regulamento; (Glaubens~) dogma '''satzungsgemäss|satzungsgemäß statutari '''Satzzeichen signo de punctuation; mit ~ versehen: punctuar '''Sau porca '''sauber munde, nette; (zierlich) elegante '''Sauberkeit munditia, nettitate '''Saubohne faba de vicia '''saudumm fam stultissime, stupidissime '''sauer acre, acerbe; Chem acide; (mühsam) penose; (Milch) coagulate; er hat es sich ~ werden lassen: isto le ha costate multe travalio; j-m das Leben ~ machen: render dur le vita ad alicuno '''Sauerampfer rumice, oxalide '''Sauerbraten carne marinate; rostito (de carne marinate) in vinagre '''Sauerbrunnen aquas Pl (mineral) acidulate '''Sauerei fam porcheria '''Sauerkirsche ceresia acide '''Sauerklee oxalide '''Sauerkleesalz sal oxalic '''Sauerkohl sauerkraut (D) '''Sauerkraut sauerkraut (D) '''Sauermilch lacte coagulate '''Sauerstoff oxygeno '''Sauerstoffflasche bottilia/recipiente de oxygeno '''sauersüss|sauersüß acre-dulce '''Sauerteig levatura; fermento '''sauertöpfisch acerbe, acrimoniose '''saufen biber/potar multo como un foramine '''Sauferei orgia '''Saufgelage orgia '''saugen suger; an sich ~: aspirar; (Kind) mammar; Su suction; Saug- und Hebepumpe: pumpa aspirante e premente '''Sauger suct/or,-rice; (Kind) allactato; (Flasche) biberon (F); (Maschine) aspirator '''Saugflasche biberon (F) '''Saugheber siphon '''Saugklappe valvula de aspiration '''Saugmaschine aspirator '''Saugpumpe pumpa aspirante '''Saugrohr tubo de aspiration '''Saugrüssel rostro de suction '''Saugventil valvula de aspiration '''Saugventilator ventilator aspirante '''Saugvorrichtung aspirator '''Saugwarze mamilla '''Sauhatz chassa sch- al apro salvage '''Sauhirt porchero '''Sauhirtin porchera '''Saujagd chassa sch- al apro salvage '''Sauleben fam vita de porco; ein ~ führen: viver como un porco '''Saum orlo; (Rand) bordo; (Franse) frangia -dzh- '''Saumpfad sentiero/semita pro animales/bestias de carga '''Saumpferd cavallo de carga '''Saumsattel basto '''saumselig lente, tardive; (nachlässig) negligente; (Zahler) morose '''Saumseligkeit lentor, negligentia, morositate '''Saumtier animal/bestia de carga '''Sauna sauna; balneo/banio de vapor '''Sauregurkenzeit saison (F) morte '''Saurier sauro '''Saus in ~ und Braus leben: viver in gaudio e ruito '''sausen (Wind, Ohr) sibilar; (rasseln) streper; (Auto) passar celerissimo un fulmine '''Sauwetter fam tempore/temperie horribile de can '''Saxophon saxophono '''Schabe blatta '''Schabefleisch carne grattate '''Schabeisen raspator, grattator '''schaben raspar, grattar '''Schabernack mal colpo/jocada (spielen, treiben: facer un) '''Schablone patrono; modello; fig routine (F) '''schablonenhaft routinari; secundo un certe patrono; stereotype; mechanic '''schablonieren stencilar; copiar super/secundo un patrono '''Schach chacos sch- Pl; ~ dem König: chaco al rege; ~ spielen: jocar al chacos; ~ bieten: dar chaco; ~ halten (a. fig): tener in chaco '''Schachbrett tabuliero de chacos sch- '''Schacher (parve) traffico sordide '''Schacherer trafficante, trafficator '''schachern trafficar '''Schachfeld quadretto '''Schachfigur pecia de chacos sch- '''schachmatt chaco sch- mat '''Schachmeister campion de chacos sch- '''Schachmeisterschaft campionato de chacos sch- '''Schachpartie partita de chacos sch- '''Schachspiel (joco de) chacos sch- '''Schachspieler jocator de chacos sch- '''Schacht puteo (de mina) '''Schachtel cassa (de carton); fig fam alte ~: (vetule) carcassa '''Schachtelhalm Bot equiseto '''Schachtelmacher cartonero; fabricante de cassas de carton/de cartones '''Schachtelsatz phrase incatenate/intricate/complicate/contorte '''Schachturnier concurso/torneo de chacos sch- '''Schachzug colpo de chaco; fig ein guter ~: un bon tactica '''schade es ist ~: (isto) es damno (um: pro); wie ~!: qual damno!; zu ~ für: troppo bon pro '''schaden nocer (a); prejudiciar (Akk.); facer mal (a); was schadet das/es?: que importa face?; das schadet nicht: non importa Schaden damno; (Nachteil) prejudicio, detrimento; (Verlust) perdita; (Gebrechen) infirmitate; Mar, Techn avaria; zu ~ kommen: damnificar se; (körperlich) ferir se; (e-n) ~ anrichten: causar un damno; durch ~ wird man klug: damno porta ganio '''Schadenersatz indemnisation; j-m ~ leisten: indemnisar alicuno '''schadenersatzpflichtig responsabile del damno causate '''Schadenfreude gaudio maligne/malitiose '''schadenfroh malitiose; mal intentionate '''Schadenversicherung assecurantia contra le damnos '''schadhaft defectuose, deteriorate; damnificate; (Zahn) cariate; Med lese; ~ werden: deteriorar se '''schadlos sin damno; indemne; j-n ~ halten: indemnisar alicuno '''Schadloshaltung indemnisation '''Schaf ove; fig imbecille '''Schafbock (Widder) ariete '''schaffen (schöpferisch) crear; (hervorbringen) producer; (arbeiten) laborar, travaliar; es ~: pervenir a; er hat hier nichts zu ~: ille ha nihil a facer hic; aus dem Wege/der Welt ~: disfacer se (de) '''Schaffner (Bahn) conductor; controlator '''Schafgarbe Bot achillea '''Schafhirt pastor (de oves) '''Schafhirtin pastora (de oves) '''Schafhürde oviario '''Schafleder pelle/corio de ove '''Schafott scafolt '''Schafpelz pelle de ove '''Schafscherer tonsor de oves '''Schafschur tonsura (del oves) '''Schafskopf imbecille '''Schafstall oviario '''Schaft fuste '''Schaftstiefel botta alte '''Schafweide pastura de oves '''Schafwolle lana de ove '''Schafzucht elevamento de oves/bestial ovin '''Schafzüchter elevator de oves '''Schah shah '''Schakal chacal sch- '''schal insipide Schal chal sch-; (Seiden~) foulard (F); (Damen~) fichu (F) '''Schale (Hülse) siliqua; (Muschel~) concha; (Gefäß) cuppetta; (Napf) scutella; (Obst) pelle '''Schalentier crustaceo '''Schalheit insipiditate, platitude (F) '''Schalk malitioso; (Spaßmacher) burlator; (Böser) maligno '''schalkhaft malitiose; burlesc; maligne '''Schalkhaftigkeit malitia, malignitate '''Schalksnarr buffon '''Schall sono; (Widerhall) resonantia; schneller als der ~: supersonic '''Schallbecken Mus cymbalo '''Schallboden cassa/tabula de resonantia; tabula de harmonia; (Fußboden) terreno sonor '''Schallbrechung reflexion del sono/undas sonor '''Schalldeckel reflector de voce '''schalldicht a prova de ruitos; con isolamento acustic; insonor '''Schalldose diaphragma (acustic); pick-up (E) '''Schalldämpfer surdina; (Auto, Schußwaffe) silentiator; amortitor de ruitos '''Schallehre acustica '''Schalleiter conducto/tubo acustic '''schallen resonar '''schallend sonor, resonante; ~es Gelächter: risada ruitose '''Schallgeschwindigkeit velocitate del sono '''Schallgrenze barriera del sono '''Schalllehre acustica '''Schallleiter conducto/tubo acustic '''Schallloch (Geige) apertura/foramine acustic '''Schallmauer muro del sono '''Schallmesser m phonometro '''Schalloch (Geige) apertura/foramine acustic '''Schallplatte disco (de grammophono); auf ~n aufnehmen: registrar super (phono-)discos '''Schallplattenaufnahme registration super discos '''Schallplattenmusik musica registrate/grammophonic '''Schallplattensammlung discotheca '''Schallplattensendung emission de musica registrate/grammophonic/in discos '''Schalltrichter portavoce; (Grammophon) corno '''Schallwelle unda sonor '''Schallwort parola onomatopeic '''Schalmei calamello '''Schaltanlage installation de distribution '''Schaltbild schema de montage/connexiones '''Schaltbrett Elektr tabula de distribution/commutatores/commando '''schalten Elektr commutar; (verbinden) ligar, connecter; (Batterie) (ac)copular; (befehlen) commandar; (Auto) cambiar de velocitate; ~ und walten: disponer liberemente; j-n ~ lassen: lassar alicuno facer a su guisa Schalten n (libere) disposition; Elektr connexion; (Auto, Ein~) embracage; (Aus~) disembracage; (Gang~) cambiamento de velocitate '''Schalter (Fenster) billeteria; Elektr interruptor, commutator '''Schalterbeamter empleato de billeteria '''Schalterdienst servicio de billeteria '''Schalthebel levator de commutation; (Auto) levator de cambiamento de velocitate '''Schaltjahr anno bissextil '''Schalttafel Elektr tabula de distribution/commutatores/commando '''Schalttag die intercalari '''Schaltung (n) (libere) disposition; Elektr connexion; (Auto, Ein~) embracage; (Aus~) disembracage; (Gang~) cambiamento de velocitate '''Schaltungsschema schema de connexion '''Schaltungsvorrichtung commutator '''Schaltwerk installation de distribution '''Schaluppe chalupa sch- '''Scham vergonia; (~haftigkeit) pudor '''Schambein pubis (Pl -es) '''Schamgefühl vergonia; (Schamhaftigkeit) pudor '''Schamgegend region del pubis '''schamhaft pudic; (keusch) caste; (pej.) pudibunde '''Schamhaftigkeit pudor, pudicitate '''schamlos sin pudor; impudic; (frech) impudente '''Schamlosigkeit impudor, impudicitate; (Frechheit) impudentia '''Schamott argilla refractari '''Schamotte argilla refractari '''schampunieren dar un shampooing (E); lavar le testa '''Schamritze vulva '''schamrot rubie de vergonia '''Schamröte rubor '''Schamteile partes/organos genital '''schandbar vergoniose, infame '''Schande vergonia, dishonor; (Schimpf) ignominia, infamia; j-m ~ machen: facer vergonia ad alicuno; dishonorar alicuno '''Schandfleck macula (de infamia) '''Schandgeld (Schleuderpreis) precio scandalose '''Schandmal stigma del infamia '''Schandmaul lingua sacrilege '''Schandpfahl pilori '''Schandschrift scripto infame/diffamatori; libello '''Schandtat action infame; crimine '''Schank vendita de bibitas/bibituras (al detalio) '''Schankbetrieb vendita de bibitas/bibituras (al detalio) '''Schanker Med cancer '''Schankerlaubnis licentia pro vendita de bibitas (alcoholic) '''Schankfräulein barmaid (E) '''Schanklokal taverna, cabaret (F) '''Schanktisch buffet (F), bar (E) '''Schankwirt tavernero, cabaretero '''Schankwirtschaft taverna, cabaret (F) '''Schanzarbeit construction de trencheas -sch- '''Schanzarbeiter pionero, sappator '''Schanze trenchea -sch-; fortino; in die ~ schlagen: riscar alique '''schanzen excavar trencheas -sch-; fortificar; eriger fortificationes '''Schanzkorb gabion '''Schanzpfahl palissada; mit ~en umgeben: palissadar '''Schanzwerk vallos, reductos, fortificationes '''Schar truppa, banda; (Pflug~) vomere '''Scharade charade (F) '''scharen attruppar, reunir, assemblar, gruppar (um: circa) '''scharenweise in bandas/massa '''scharf acute, trenchante -sch-, affilate; (Blick, Kälte) penetrante; (Brille) forte; (Gehör) fin; (ätzend) caustic, mordente; (genau) precise; (streng) sever, rigorose; (Geschmack, Geruch) acre; (Laut) stridente; (Worte) aspere, pungente; (bissig) mordace; (Luft, Kälte) vive; (Speise) piccante; (Photo) nitide; (fam lüstern) lascive; (Adv abgegrenzt usw) nettemente; ~ bewachen: guardar a vista; (Gewehr) ~ geladen: cargate a balla; ~ schießen: tirar a balla; ~ ansehen: fixar; ~ machen: affilar; ~ arbeiten: laborar con ardor '''Scharfblick perspicacitate '''scharfblickend perspicace '''scharfeckig con angulos acute, acutangule '''scharfkantig con angulos acute, acutangule '''scharfmachen fig excitar, instigar '''Scharfmacher excitator, instigator, agitator '''Scharfrichter carnifice; Jur executor del justitia '''Scharfschiessen|Scharfschießen tiro a ballas '''Scharfschütze tirator selecte/de elite/de precision '''scharfsichtig qui ha bon vista; fig perspicace '''Scharfsichtigkeit vista acute; fig perspicacitate '''Scharfsinn sagacitate, penetration; finessa '''scharfsinnig sagace, fin '''Scharlach (Mat.) scarlatina; (Farbe) scarlato '''Scharlachfieber febre scarlatin '''scharlachrot rubie-scarlate '''Scharlatan charlatan (F) '''Scharlatanismus charlatanismo sch- '''Scharm charme (F) '''scharmant charmante sch- '''Scharmützel scaramucia '''scharmützeln scaramuciar '''Scharmützler scaramuciator '''Scharnier cardine '''Scharnierstift cavilia de cardine '''scharren grattar, raspar; in die Erde ~: infoder (in le terra); interrar '''Scharte Mil brecha -sch-; (Klinge) dente; fig e-e ~ auswetzen: reparar un insuccesso; Bot serr atula; Geol fissura; fallia '''Scharteke (Buch) vetule libro (sin valor); fam femina vetule e fede '''schartig dentate '''Schatten umbra; im ~: al umbra (de); fig j-n in den ~ stellen: eclipsar alicuno; ~ werfen: umbrar '''Schattenbild silhouette (F) '''schattenhaft vage '''Schattenriss|Schattenriß silhouette (F) '''Schattenseite latere del umbra; fig reverso (del medalia); inconveniente '''Schattenspiel umbras Pl chinese sch- '''schattieren umbrar, nuanciar '''Schattierung nuance (F), tincto '''schattig umbrose '''Schatulle scatula, cassetta '''Schatz tresor, thesauro; fig a. car/o,-a; (Liebhaber,-in) amant/e,-a '''Schatzamt tresoreria, thesaureria '''Schatzanweisung bono del Tresor/Thesauro '''Schatzgräber cercator de tresores '''Schatzkammer tresor (public); tresoreria '''Schatzmeister tresorero, thesaurero; (Kassenwart) cassero '''Schatzschein bono del Tresor/Thesauro '''Schatzwechsel obligation del Tresor '''Schau vista; (Ausstellung) exposition, monstra; (Revue) revista; (prunkende) parada; (innerliche) intuition; zur ~ stellen: facer monstra (de); ostentar, exhibir; (heucheln) affectar; sich zur ~ stellen: exhibir se; mitter/poner se in monstra '''Schaubild diagramma '''Schaubude barraca (de feria) '''Schaubühne scena, theatro '''Schauder fremito; (Entsetzen) horror; ~ einflößen: facer fremer; dar/causar horror '''schauderhaft horribile; (gräßlich, abscheulich) horride '''schaudern fremer (vor: de); haber horror (de); es schaudert mir; mich schaudert: io freme; mich schaudert, zu ..: io ha horror de .. '''schauen reguardar, spectar; (betrachten) considerar, contemplar; (prüfend) mirar; auf j-n ~ (nachahmend): imitar alicuno; (beäugen) ocular '''Schauer (Schauder) fremito; horror; (Gewitter) aquation, undata '''Schauergeschichte historia/conto horripilante '''schauerlich horribile '''Schauermann Mar stivator '''schauern s. schaudern; (Wetter) es schauert: il cade un undata '''Schaufel pala; (Rad~) paletta '''Schaufelbagger draga de palas/situlas '''schaufeln palar; laborar con le pala; (Grab) cavar '''Schaufelrad rota de pal(ett)as '''Schaufelvoll palata '''Schaufenster vitrina; monstra '''Schaufensterdekorateur decorator de vitrinas '''Schaufler palator '''Schauflieger aviator acrobatic '''Schauflug volo demonstrative/de exhibition '''Schaugerüst tribuna '''Schauhaus (Leichenschauhaus) morgue (F); deposito de cadaveres '''Schaukasten vitrina '''Schaukel balanciatoria '''schaukeln balanciar; (wiegen) cunar; vi balanciar se; (wanken) oscillar; Mar rolar '''Schaukelpferd cavallo de balanciatoria '''Schaukelpolitik politica opportunista/de bascula '''Schaukelreck trapezio '''Schaukelstuhl sedia balanciante '''Schaulust curiositate '''schaulustig curiose '''Schaum scuma; (Wein, Meer) spuma; fig zu ~ werden: evanescer '''schaumbedeckt scumose, spumose '''Schaumfeuerlöscher extinctor a scuma/spuma '''Schaumgebäck meringue (F) '''Schaumgold auripelle '''Schaumgummi cauchu -sch--spuma, spuma (de) gumma '''schaumig spumose '''Schaumkelle scumatoria@ '''Schaumlöffel scumatoria@ '''Schaumschläger battitor de claras; batte-ovos; fig charlatan (F) '''Schaumschlägerei fig charlatanismo sch- '''Schaumwein vino spumante/spumose '''Schaumünze medalia '''Schaupackung articulo facticie de monstra '''Schauplatz scena; theatro '''schaurig horripilante, horribile '''Schauspiel spectaculo; Theat pičce (F) de theatro; drama, comedia '''Schauspieldichter dramaturgo; autor/poeta dramatic '''Schauspieler actor; comediano '''Schauspielerei comedia '''Schauspielerin actrice; comediana '''schauspielern facer/jocar le comedia (a. fig) '''Schauspielhaus theatro '''Schauspielkunst arte dramatic '''Schauspielschule schola de arte dramatic '''Schausteller expositor '''Schaustellung exposition '''Schauturnen exhibition festa, concurso de gymnastica '''Scheck Fin cheque (E) '''Scheckbuch libretto de cheques (E) '''Schecke (Pferd) cavallo (blanc) maculate '''scheckig maculate '''Scheckinhaber portator/possessor/detentor de un cheque (F) '''Scheckkonto conto de cheques (E) (postal, resp. bancari) '''Scheckverkehr transactiones Pl per cheques (E) '''Scheelsucht invidia, zelosia '''scheelsüchtig invidiose, zelose '''scheeläugig strabe; fig invidiose, zelose; j-n ~ ansehen: reguardar alicuno de transverso '''Scheffel modio '''scheffeln (Geld) amassar, accumular; gut ~: ganiar multo/a palatas '''scheffelweise per modios '''Scheibe disco; (Fleisch, Brot) trencho -sch-; (Fenster~) vitro; (Honig) favo; (Schieß~) scopo; (Bahn: Dreh~) placa giratori '''Scheibenhonig melle in favo(s) '''Scheibenrad rota plen/a disco '''Scheibenschiessen|Scheibenschießen tiro al scopo '''Scheibenstand stand (E) de tiro/scopos '''Scheibenwischer essuga-vitro '''Scheide vaina; (Mutter~) vagina; (Grenze) frontiera, confinio; aus der ~ ziehen: disvainar; in die ~ stecken: invainar '''Scheideerz mineral selecte '''Scheidegold auro fin '''Scheidegruss|Scheidegruß ultime adeo '''Scheidelinie linea divisori/de separation/de demarcation '''Scheidemauer muro divisori; (Brandmauer) muro refractari '''Scheidemünze moneta divisional '''scheiden vt separar; Chem decomponer; die Ehe ~: divorciar; pronunciar le divorcio; sich ~ lassen: divorciar se; vi separar se; (weggehen) partir Scheiden n separation; (Abreise) partita '''scheidend qui parti; dimissionari '''Scheidepunkt puncto de separation '''Scheidewand pariete divisori; Bot, Zool, Med diaphragma '''Scheidewasser Chem aqua forte '''Scheideweg bifurcation; cruciata de vias; fig am ~: inter duo alternativas; in un dilemma '''Scheidung separation; (Ehe) divortio; Chem decomposition '''Scheidungsgrund causa de divortio '''Scheidungsklage demanda de divortio; die ~ einreichen: demandar/peter le divortio '''Schein luce; (Mond~) claro; (An~) apparentia, semblantia; (Glanz) brillantia; (Helligkeit) claritate; den ~ wahren: salvar le apparentias Pl; der ~ trügt: le apparentias Pl illude deceptive; (Geld~) billet (de banca); (Bescheinigung) attestation, certificato; (Fahr~) billet; (Quittung) recepta, quitantia; (Gepäck~) bulletin de bagages; (Gut~) bono '''Scheinangriff attacco simulate/fingite '''scheinbar apparente, semblante; Adv apparentemente '''Scheinbild simulacro; (Schemen) phantasma '''Scheinehe matrimonio/maritage ficticie '''scheinen parer; (glänzen) brillar, (re)splender; (den Anschein haben) semblar; haber le aere (de); die Sonne scheint: le sol splende; il face sol '''Scheinfreundschaft amicitate simulate '''Scheingefecht combatto/battalia simulate/fingite '''Scheingrund ration ficticie; (Vorwand) pretexto; ration speciose '''scheinheilig hypocrita '''Scheinheilige hypocrita '''Scheinheiliger hypocrita '''Scheinheiligkeit hypocrisia; false devotion '''Scheinkauf compra simulate/fictive '''Scheintod morte apparente '''scheintot morte (solmente) in apparentia '''Scheinvertrag contracto fictive/ficticie '''Scheinwerfer reflector, projector; (Auto) pharo; fanal '''Scheisse|Scheiße vulg merda '''scheissen|scheißen (de)fecar '''Scheisskerl|Scheißkerl Typ de merda '''Scheit bloco (de ligno); ligno fisse; (Brettchen) planchetta '''Scheitel vertice; (Berg) summitate, culmine; (Haar) stria (de separation); vom ~ bis zur Sohle: del testa al pedes '''Scheitellinie linea vertical '''scheiteln die Haare ~: facer le stria; (trennen) separar; (Haare) sich ~: separar se; formar un stria '''Scheitelpunkt vertice; puncto culminante; Astr zenit; (Winkel) summitate '''scheitelrecht vertical '''Scheitelwinkel Pl angulos vertical opposite '''Scheiterhaufen pyra '''scheitern naufragar; faller '''Schellack gumma-lacca '''Schelle campanetta; (Viehglocke) sonalio; (Kartenspiel) quadro; (fam Ohrfeige) claffo '''Schellen (n) sonada '''Schellenbaum standardo a campanettas '''Schellenbube (Karten) page de quadro '''Schellengeläute sonada/tintinno (de campanettas); (Schlitten) harnese a campanettas '''Schellenhalsband collar con campanettas '''Schellenkappe bonetto de buffon/campanettas '''Schellfisch eglefino '''Schelm scelerato; Lit picaro (Sp) '''Schelmenroman romance picaresc '''Schelmenstreich sceleratessa '''Schelmerei sceleratessa '''schelmisch scelerate, picaresc '''Schelmstreich sceleratessa '''Schelte reprimenda, rebuffo; ~ bekommen: esser reprimendate/rebuffate '''schelten reprimendar, rebuffar; j-n e-n Esel ~: qualificar/tractar alicuno de asino '''Scheltwort invectiva; injuria '''Schema schema; (Muster) modello '''schematisch schematic '''schematisieren schematisar '''Schemel scabello; tabouret (F) '''Schemen umbra; phantasma '''schemenhaft phantasmagoric '''Schenk tavernero; cabaretero '''Schenke taverna, cabaret (F) '''Schenkel coxa; (Unter~) gamba; Math latere '''Schenkelbein femore '''Schenkelbruch fractura del femore '''schenken donar (alique ad alicuno); (Strafe) remitter; (ein~) effunder; Gehör ~: prestar le aure (a); Aufmerksamkeit ~: prestar attention (a) '''Schenker donator '''Schenkerin donat/or,-rice '''Schenkmädchen servitrice '''Schenkstube taverna '''Schenktisch buffet (F), banco; credentia '''Schenkung donation; (gemeinnützige) dotation '''Schenkungsurkunde acto de donation/resp. dotation '''Schenkwirt tavernero, cabaretero '''Schenkwirtschaft taverna '''Scherbe pecia de vitro; fragmento; clasma; pecia rupte; (sdt. Dial.: Topf) vaso, potto '''Scherbengericht ostracismo '''Schere cisorios Pl; e-e ~: un par de cisorios; (Kiemen) branchias Pl; pincias '''scheren tonder; (Bart) rasar; sich ~: partir; sich um et. ~: immiscer se in alique; was schert dich das?: que te importa (isto)?; scher dich zum Teufel!: va al diabolo! Scheren n tonsura; (Bart) rasura '''Scherenfernrohr Mil periscopio binocular '''Scherenschleifer acutiator de cisorios '''Schererei vexation, molestation; enoio '''Scherflein obolo '''Scheriff sheriff (E) '''Schermaschine machina de tonder '''Schermesser rasorio '''Scherwolle (lana de) tonsura '''Scherz burla, joco; (spöttisch) irrision, derision; aus/zum/im ~: pro rider/burlar/jocar; ~ beiseite!: burla/joco a parte! '''Scherzartikel articulo humoristic '''scherzen burlar, jocar '''Scherzfrage demanda jocose '''Scherzgedicht poesia jocose '''scherzhaft jocose, jovial; (witzig) facetiose; (drollig) placente '''Scherzhaftigkeit jocositate, jovialitate; spirito de burla '''Scherzname supernomine '''Scherzo Mus scherzo (I) '''scherzweise per burla/joco; pro rider '''Scherzwort parola jocose/pro rider '''scheu timide; (ängstlich) pavorose; (Pferd) espaventose; ~ machen: espaventar; ~ werden: espaventar se Scheu f timiditate; (Furcht) timor; ohne ~: sin timor; (schonungslos) sin pietate '''Scheuche espaventaculo; (Vogel~) espaventa-aves '''scheuchen espaventar, terrer '''scheuen espaventar se; sich vor et. ~: haber pavor de alique; keine Kosten/resp. Mühe ~: non attender le attention al costos/resp. pena '''Scheuer granario '''Scheuerbesen brossa/scopa de fricar; (Schrubber) scopa-brossa '''Scheuerbürste brossa/scopa de fricar; (Schrubber) scopa-brossa '''Scheuerfrau nettatrice domestic '''Scheuerlappen panno de fricar/fricamento '''Scheuerleiste bordo de lavage '''scheuern fricar; lavar fricante/per fricar '''Scheuersand sablo/arena de nettar/mundar '''Scheuertuch panno de fricar/fricamento '''Scheuklappe corio ocular; paraoculos; oculiera '''Scheuleder corio ocular; paraoculos; oculiera '''Scheune granario '''Scheusal monstro '''scheusslich|scheußlich monstruose, horribile; (gräßlich) atroce, horride '''Scheusslichkeit|Scheußlichkeit monstruositate, horribilitate; atrocitate, horriditate '''Schi ski; ~ fahren/laufen: skiar; auf Schiern: a skis '''Schianzug ostume de skiator '''Schiausrüstung equipamento de skiator '''Schibahn pista pro skiatores '''Schicht strato; (Holz) pila; (Arbeits~) torno de labor; in e-r ~: sin interruption; (Belegschaft) equipa '''schichten disponer per stratos; stratificar; (Holz) pilar '''Schichtung disposition per stratos; stratification; (Holz) pilamento '''Schichtwechsel cambiamento de equipas '''Schichtwolke strato (de nubes) '''schick chic (F), elegante Schick m chic (F), elegantia '''schicken inviar, mandar; (versenden) expedir; nach j-m/od. et. ~: mandar a cercar alicuno/resp. alique; facer venir alicuno; sich ~/vorbereiten: preparar se (a); sich ~/anpassen: adaptar se (a); sich ~/fügen: conformar/resignar se (a); sich ~/geziemen: convenir; es schickt sich nicht zu: il non conveni de; il non es conveniente de '''schicklich conveniente; decente '''Schicklichkeit convenientia, decentia '''Schicksal (Los) sorte; (waltendes) destino; (Fatum) fato, fatalitate; (launenhaftes) fortuna '''schicksalhaft fatal '''Schicksalhaftigkeit fatalitate '''Schicksalsfrage question vital/fatal '''Schicksalsgemeinschaft communitate de destino '''Schicksalsgenosse companion de/in (in)fortuna '''Schicksalsglaube fatalismo '''Schicksalsschläge Pl reversos de fortuna '''Schicksalsstunde hora fatal '''Schicksalswechsel vicissitude '''Schickung decreto del destino; göttliche ~: decreto providential; ~ in den Willen Gottes: resignation al voluntate de Deo '''Schiebedach tecto glissante/pulsabile '''Schiebefenster fenestra glissante/pulsabile '''schieben pulsar; (gleiten lassen) facer glissar; impeller; (Schuld) attribuer, imputar; Kugel ~: jocar al bollas; sich ~ (Wagen, Fußgänger): avantiar; (fig mit Waren) trafficar '''Schieber (Riegel) pessulo; (Regenschirm) anello; (Schiebering) pessulo cursori; fig trafficante '''Schiebetür porta/resp. portiera glissante '''Schiebewand Theat coulisse (F) '''Schiebkarren carretta de mano '''Schiebung commercio illicite; fraude; traffico '''Schiedsgericht tribunal arbitral/de arbitrage '''Schiedsgerichtsbarkeit arbitrage '''Schiedsmann arbitro '''Schiedsrichter arbitro '''schiedsrichterlich arbitral '''Schiedsspruch sententia arbitral '''schief oblique; (geneigt) inclinate; (krumm) torte; fig equivoc; j-n ~ ansehen: reguardar alicuno de transverso; ~e Lage: position false; ~e Ebene: plano inclinate; der ~e Turm von Pisa: le Turre Pendente de Pisa; ~ gehen: ir torte; ~ gewachsen; deforme; ein ~es Maul/Gesicht machen: grimassar '''Schiefe obliquitate '''Schiefer ardesia; Geol schisto '''schieferartig schistose '''Schieferbruch ardesiera '''Schieferdach tecto de ardesia '''Schieferdecker copertor de tecto (in ardesia) '''Schiefergebirge montanias Pl schistose '''schieferig ardesiose '''Schieferplatte placa de ardesia '''Schieferstift stilo de ardesia '''Schiefertafel ardesia (a scriber) '''schiefgehen ir mal; faller '''Schiefheit obliquitate '''schiefmäulig con le bucca torte '''schiefwinkelig de angulos oblique '''schiefwinklig de angulos oblique '''Schielauge oculo strabe '''schielen esser strabe; nach et. ~: ocular alique Schielen n strabismo '''schielend strabe '''schieläugig strabe '''Schienbein tibia '''Schiene (Bahn) rail (E); Chir planchetta; Techn banda '''schienen Chir mitter/poner in planchettas '''Schienenstrang via ferree '''schier pur; ~es Fleisch: carne sin ossos; Adv quasi; ~ unmöglich: absolutemente impossibile '''Schierling cicuta '''Schiessbahn|Schießbahn campo de tiro '''Schiessbaumwolle|Schießbaumwolle fulmicoton '''Schiessbedarf|Schießbedarf munitiones Pl '''Schiessbefehl|Schießbefehl ordine/commando de tirar '''Schiessbude|Schießbude barraca de tiro '''schiessen|schießen tirar; (Ball) jectar, tirar, lancear; sich e-e Kugel durch den Kopf ~: suicidar se a/per tiro; sich mit j-m ~: batter se per pistola con alicuno; (fig stürzen) precipitar se Schießen n tiro '''Schiesserei|Schießerei tiro (incessante); excambio de tiros; fusilada '''Schiessgewehr|Schießgewehr fusil; arma de foco '''Schiesshütte|Schießhütte cabana de tiro '''Schiessplatz|Schießplatz campo de tiro '''Schiesspulver|Schießpulver pulvere (de tiro/cannon) '''Schiessscheibe|Schießscheibe scopo '''Schiessstand|Schießstand stand (E) de tiro '''Schiessübung|Schießübung exercitio de tiro '''Schifahren (le) skiar '''Schifahrer skiator '''Schiff nave; (Dampf~) (nave a) vapor; (kleines) imbarcation; (Kriegs~) vascello; (Kirchen~) nave; (Weber~) navetta; Mar auf dem ~: a bordo '''Schiffahrt navigation '''Schiffahrtsgesellschaft compania/societate de navigation '''Schiffahrtskunde scientia nautic/naval, nautica '''Schiffahrtslinie linea de navigation '''Schiffahrtsstrasse|Schiffahrtsstraße via navigabile '''schiffbar navigabile '''Schiffbarkeit navigabilitate '''Schiffbarmachung canalisation '''Schiffbau construction naval/de naves '''Schiffbauer constructor de naves; ingeniero naval '''Schiffbruch naufragio; ~ erleiden: naufragar '''schiffbrüchig naufrage '''Schiffbrüchige naufraga '''Schiffbrüchiger naufrago '''Schiffbrücke ponte de barcas '''Schiffchen navetta '''schiffen vi navigar; vt transportar per aqua; (vulg harnen) pissar '''Schiffer navigator; marinero; (Bootsmann) barchero, batellero '''Schifferklavier accordion '''Schifferlied cantion de barchero/batellero; barcarola (I) '''Schifferpatent licentia de pilota '''Schiffsarzt medico naval/de bordo '''Schiffsbauch stiva '''Schiffsbesatzung equipage '''Schiffseigentümer armator '''Schiffseigner armator '''Schiffsflagge bandiera (del nave) '''Schiffsfracht frete '''Schiffshebewerk elevator in un canal '''Schiffshinterteil poppa '''Schiffsjunge apprentisse marinero '''Schiffskapitän capitano (de nave) '''Schiffskoch cocinero/coco de bordo '''Schiffskunde navigation; nautica '''Schiffskörper corpore de nave '''Schiffsladung carga, frete, cargamento (naval) '''Schiffslaterne fanal (del nave) '''Schiffsmannschaft equipage '''Schiffspapiere Pl papiros/documentos de bordo '''Schiffsraum interior del nave; (Tonnen gehalt) tonnage; s.a. Schiffsbauch '''Schiffsregister registro de bordo '''Schiffsrumpf corpore de nave '''Schiffsschnabel sporon de (un) vascello '''Schiffsschraube helice de (un) vascello '''Schiffstagebuch jornal de bordo '''Schiffsverkehr traffico maritime '''Schiffsvorderteil proa '''Schiffswache vigilia, guarda '''Schiffswerft arsenal; cantier naval '''Schiffszwieback biscuit de mar '''Schigelände campo de ski; pista pro skiatores '''Schihölzer par de skis '''Schihütte cabana/refugio pro skiatores '''Schikane chicana sch- '''schikanieren chicanar sch- '''Schikursus curso de ski(s) '''Schilaufen (le) skiar '''Schild m scuto; im ~ führen: tramar (alique), machinar (alique); fig auf den ~ (er)heben: levar in triumpho; (n) insenia, placa; (für Bekanntmachungen) tabuletta '''Schildbürger burgese de Schilda '''Schildbürgerstreich ineptia ŕ la burgese de Schilda '''Schilddrüse glandula thyroide '''Schilderhaus guarita '''Schildermaler pictor de insenias '''schildern depinger, describer Schildern depiction; (Beschreibung) description '''Schilderung depiction; (Beschreibung) description '''Schildknappe scutero '''Schildkröte tortuca, testudine '''Schildkrötensuppe suppa de tortuca '''Schildlaus cochinilia '''Schildpatt tortuca '''Schildwache sentinella '''Schilehrer professor de ski/skiar '''Schilf canna; (Binse) junco '''schilfbewachsen coperite de cannas/juncos; juncose '''schilfig coperite de cannas/juncos; juncose '''Schilfmatte matta de junco '''Schilfrohr canna '''Schilift teleski '''Schillerkragen collo/collar large vertite/rebattite '''schillern scintillar, relucer, irisar, iridescer; (Stoff) suer de colores cambiante '''schillernd iridescente, opalescente; (von Zeug) (de color) cambiante '''Schiläufer skiator '''Schimmel Zool cavallo blanc; Bot mucor '''schimmelig mucide '''schimmeln mucer '''Schimmelpilz (Pinselschimmel) penicillium '''Schimmer nitor; (Licht) lumine; fig blendender ~: (false) brillantia; fam keinen ~ von et. haben: non haber le minime idea re alique '''schimmern relucer, brillar '''Schimpanse chimpanze sch- '''Schimpf insulto, injuria; (Schmach) ultrage, vergonia; (grobe Beleidigung) affronto; mit ~ und Schande: vergoniosemente '''schimpfen inveher (auf: contra); j-n e-n Dummkopf ~: qualificar alicuno de imbecille Schimpfen invectivas Pl; injurias; insultos '''Schimpferei invectivas Pl; injurias; insultos '''schimpflich vergoniose, injuriose, ignominiose '''Schimpfname nomine injuriose '''Schimpfwort parola injuriose; injuria '''Schimäre chimera '''Schindaas caronia '''Schindanger deposito de immunditias/resp. bestias excoriate '''Schindel tegula de ligno '''Schindeldach tecto de tegulas de ligno '''schindeln coperir de tegulas de ligno '''schinden excoriar, pellar, fig vexar, exploitar; sich ~: occider se con le labor '''Schinder excoriator; fig exploitator '''Schinderei excoriation; fig exploitation, vexation; labor de negros/sclavos '''Schindluder vulg caronia; ~ treiben mit j-m: vexar/conspuer alicuno '''Schindmähre cavallacio (magre) '''Schinken gambon '''Schinkenbrötchen panetto/sandwich (E) (con gambon) '''Schinkenschnitte trencho -sch- de gambon '''Schinnen (Kopfschuppen) Pl furfures '''Schippe pala '''schippen travaliar con le pala '''Schipper palator '''Schirm (Lampen~) paralumine; (Mützen~) visiera; (Regen~) parapluvia; (großer Sonnen~) parasol; (Regen~ und Sonnen~) umbrella; (Ofen~) parafoco, guardafoco; (Wand~) paravento; fig protection '''Schirmbildaufnahme radio(photo)graphia '''Schirmdach tecto protectori '''schirmen proteger '''Schirmfutteral vaina de umbrella '''Schirmgitter grillia de schermo '''Schirmherr protector; patrono '''Schirmherrin protectrice; patrona '''Schirmherrschaft protection, patronato '''Schirmmacher fabricante de parapluvias '''Schirmmütze bonetto con visiera '''Schirmständer porta-umbrellas, porta-parapluvias '''Schirokko sirocco '''schirren junger, harnesar '''Schirrmeister maestro del harneses '''Schischanze trampolino de ski '''Schischuhe Pl scarpas de ski '''Schisma schisma '''Schismatiker schismatico '''schismatisch schismatic '''Schisport (sport del) ski '''Schispringen salto con skis '''Schistock baston de ski '''Schiwachs cera a/de/pro skis '''Schlacht battalia (bei: de); e-e ~ liefern (bei): dar battalia (presso) '''Schlachtbank banco de macello; fig zur ~ führen: ducer al macello '''schlachtbar macellabile '''Schlachtbeil hacha -sch- de macellero '''schlachten macellar, abatter; (opfern) immolar Schlachten n macellation, abattage; (Opfern) immolation '''Schlachtenbummler spectator de battalias/resp. manovras militar; (Sport) curioso '''Schlachtenmaler pictor de battalias '''Schlachtfeld campo de battalia '''Schlachtflugzeug avion de combatto; aeroplano de chassa sch- '''Schlachtgeld precio de macellation/abattage '''Schlachtgetümmel tumulto/turba de battalia '''Schlachtgewicht peso morte '''Schlachtgewühl tumulto/turba de battalia '''Schlachthaus abattitorio, macello '''Schlachthof abattitorio, macello '''Schlachtopfer victima '''Schlachtordnung ordine de battalia; in ~ aufstellen: rangiar -dzh- in battalia '''Schlachtplan plano de battalia '''Schlachtruf crito de guerra '''Schlachtschiff nave de battalia, vascello de combatto; cuirassato '''Schlachtsteuer imposto/taxa de macellation '''Schlachtvieh bestial de macello '''Schlacke scoria '''schlacken scorificar '''schlackenartig scoriacee '''Schlackenbildung scorification '''Schlackenhalde discargatorio de scorias '''schlackig scoriose; (unrein) impur '''Schlackwetter temperie pluviose '''Schlackwurst cervelata, salami '''Schlaf somno; im ~e liegen: esser dormiente '''Schlafabteil compartimento de wagon lectos '''Schlafanzug pyjama '''schlafen dormir; ~ gehen: ir al lecto; beim Schlafengehen: iente al lecto '''Schlafenszeit hora de ir al lecto '''schlaff relentate, laxe; (träge) indolente, inerte; (weich) molle; ~ machen: laxar, relaxar; ~ werden: relaxar se '''Schlaffheit relentamento, laxitate; mollessa; indolentia; inertia '''Schlafgast hospite pro le nocte '''Schlafgemach camera de dormir '''Schlafittchen fam j-n beim ~ nehmen: prender alicuno al collar '''Schlafkrankheit morbo del somno '''Schlaflied canto de cuna '''schlaflos insomne '''Schlaflosigkeit insomnia '''Schlafmittel soporifico, somnifero, dormitivo '''Schlafmütze bonetto de nocte; fig addormito '''Schlafpulver somnifero '''Schlafraum dormitorio '''Schlafrock roba de camera '''Schlafsaal dormitorio '''Schlafsack sacco de dormir '''Schlafsofa divan-lecto, sofa-lecto, ottomana '''Schlafstelle allogio pro le nocte; posto pro dormir '''Schlafstube camera de dormir '''Schlafsucht somnolentia '''Schlaftablette tabletta somnifere/de dormir '''Schlaftrunk potion dormitive/soporific '''schlaftrunken somnolente '''Schlaftrunkenheit somnolentia '''Schlafwagen (Bahn) wagon lectos '''schlafwandeln esser somnambule Schlafwandeln n somnambulismo '''Schlafwandler somnambulo '''Schlafwandlerin somnambula '''Schlafzimmer camera de dormir '''Schlag colpo; mit e-m ~: de un colpo; ~ auf ~: colpo super colpo; (Herzklopfen) battimento; Med (Herz~) attacco de apoplexia; (Puls~) pulsation; (Hitz~) insolation; Elektr succussa, choc sch-; ~ zehn Uhr: a dece horas precise; (Tauben~) columbiera; (Vogelhaus) aviario; (Wagentür) portiera; (Pendel~) oscillation; fig harter/schwerer ~: colpo rude; grande perdita; ein ~ ins Wasser: un colpo/foramine in le aqua '''Schlagader arteria '''Schlaganfall colpo de apoplexia '''schlagartig subite; Adv in modo surprendente '''Schlagbaum barriera '''Schlagbolzen percussor '''schlagen batter, colpar; Mil deroutar -ru-, defaitar -fe-; (besiegen) vincer; in die Flucht ~: poner in fuga/fugita; Mus sonar; (Alarm) dar; (Brücke) jectar; (Holz) abatter, taliar; (geißeln) flagellar, verberar; (Schlacht) livrar; (Münze) cunear; (Falten, Feuer) facer; die Zinsen zum Kapital ~: junger/adder le interesses al capital; (Kreis) describer; (ans Kreuz) clavar, figer; sich auf j-s Seite ~: poner se al/del latere de alicuno; (Herz) batter, palpitar; (Pferd) calcar; nach j-m ~: colpar alicuno; (arten) resimilar (a); es schlägt 4 Uhr: il sona quatro horas; 4 horas sona '''schlagend (überzeugend) convincente; (Bergbau) ~e Wetter Pl: colpo de grisu '''Schlager cantion de grande successo, hit (E); aere de moda '''schlagfertig preste a batter se; fig prompte a responder; ~ antworten: responder/replicar immediatemente/sin hesitation '''Schlagfertigkeit promptitude in le responsa/replica '''Schlagfluss|Schlagfluß apoplexia '''Schlagholz (Sport) baston; (Wald) ligno de abattage '''Schlaginstrument instrumento de percussion '''Schlagkraft fortia combattive; efficientia; potentia de action '''schlagkräftig Mil de grande fortia combattive; efficiente, potente; (Grund) concludente '''Schlaglicht colpo/fasce de luce/lumine '''Schlagloch foramine (impacte) in strata '''Schlagnetz rachetta '''Schlagring pugno american (de ferro) '''Schlagsahne crema battite '''Schlagschatten umbra projicite '''Schlagseite Mar inclination lateral/ad un latere '''Schlaguhr horologio con soneria '''Schlagwerk soneria '''Schlagwetter grisu '''Schlagwort parola ad effecto; slogan (E) '''Schlagzeile linea in characteres grassette '''Schlagzeug Mus instrumentos Pl de percussion; batteria '''Schlamassel fam chaos '''Schlamm fango '''Schlammbad banio de fango '''Schlammboden terreno fangose '''schlammen deponer fango '''Schlammerde terreno fangose '''schlammhaltig fangose '''schlammig fangose '''Schlampe femina neglecte '''Schlamperei negligentia, disordine; fam porcheria '''schlampig immunde, neglecte '''Schlange serpente; Techn serpentino; (Viper; fig) vipera; ~ stehen: facer cauda '''Schlangenanbeter ophiolatra '''schlangenartig serpentin '''Schlangenbeschwörer incantator de serpentes '''Schlangenbiss|Schlangenbiß morsura de serpente '''Schlangenbrut generation/nidata de viperas '''Schlangenfahrt (Schisport) slalom '''schlangenförmig serpentiforme, anguiforme; (gewunden) sinuose '''Schlangengift veneno de serpente '''Schlangenkraut serpentaria '''Schlangenlinie linea serpentin/sinuose '''Schlangenmensch contortionista; homine-serpente '''Schlangenrohr Chem serpentino '''Schlangentanz dansa serpentin '''Schlangenträger Astr serpentario '''Schlangenweg cammino sinuose/tortuose '''Schlangenwindung sinuositate, tortuositate '''schlank svelte; (mager) magre; ~ werden: magrir; (fein, zart) gracile '''Schlankheit sveltessa, magressa, gracilitate; (Eleganz) elegantia '''schlapp relentate, laxe; (träge) indolente, inerte; (weich) molle; ~ machen: laxar, relaxar; ~ werden: relaxar se '''Schlappe deroute (F); disfacta; (Mißerfolg) insuccesso; e-e ~ erleiden: indurar un disfac ta/insuccesso '''schlappen esser laxe; (Kleider) pender laxe '''Schlapphut cappello molle '''schlappig molle '''Schlappschwanz fam persona molle '''Schlaraffenland pais de cocania/delicias '''Schlaraffenleben vita de cocania '''schlau astute, maligne '''Schlauberger astuto, maligno '''Schlauch (Röhre) tubo; (Reifen) pneu(matico); (Luft~) camera de aere '''Schlauchboot canoa pneumatic '''schlauchlos (Reifen) sin camera de aere '''Schlauchmatratze matras pneumatic '''Schlauchreifen pneu(matico) '''schlauerweise astutemente, malignemente; prudentemente '''Schlaufe nodo '''Schlauheit astutia, malignitate '''Schlaukopf astuto, maligno '''schlecht mal; (Zahn) guaste, guastate; ~ werden: deteriorar se; (j-m) sentir se mal; j-n ~ machen: denigrar alicuno; mir ist ~: io me senti mal; ~ und recht: suffribilemente '''schlechter plus mal; pejor; Adv pejo; ~ als: plus mal que; inferior a; immer ~: de mal in pejo '''schlechterdings absolutemente '''schlechtest le plus mal; (schlimmst) le pejor, pessime; Adv le pejo, pessimo '''schlechtgelaunt de mal humor; mal disposite '''schlechthin simpl(ic)emente '''Schlechtigkeit inferioritate, mal stato; (sittliche) perversitate; (Bosheit) malitia, malignitate '''schlechtmachen parlar/dicer mal (de alicuno) '''schlechtweg simpl(ic)emente '''schlecken leccar, lamber '''Schlecker leccator, lambitor; (Feinschmecker) gourmet (F); (Schlemmer) glutton '''Schleckermaul gourmet (F) '''schleckern esser gourmet (F)/gourmand (F) '''Schlegel battitor, malleo; (Trommel~) bastonetto; (Wild~) coxa; (Ball~) rachetta '''Schlehdorn prunelliero '''Schlehe prunella '''schleichen ir furtivemente; glissar se; fig insinuar se; sich heimlich aus et. ~: exir furtivemente de alique '''schleichend reptante; (heimlich) furtive; Med lente, insidiose, latente '''Schleicher fig hypocrita '''Schleichhandel commercio illicite; traffico clandestin; mercato nigre; (Schmuggel) contrabando '''Schleichhändler contrabandero; trafficator (clandestin) '''Schleichware merce de contrabando '''Schleichweg sentiero/semita secrete; via/cammino transverse '''Schleie tinca '''Schleier velo '''Schleiereule ulula (flammeate) '''Schleierflor crepe (F) '''schleierhaft mysteriose '''Schleierstoff tulle (F), gaza '''Schleife nodo; lasso (E); (Halsbinde) cravata; (Kurve) curva '''schleifen (schleppen) trainar; (schärfen) acutiar, affilar; (Stein) taliar; Mus ligar; (glänzend machen) polir, brunir; (Mauer) demolir; (Glas) bisellar; fig j-n ~: facer alicuno sudar sanguine; dressar; vi (gleiten) glissar; (Festung) dismantellar '''Schleifer affilator, acutiator '''Schleiferei officina de affilator/brunitor '''Schleifmaschine machina de affilar/acutiar; affilatoria '''Schleifmittel abrasivo '''Schleifrad rota de affilar '''Schleifring anello collector '''Schleifstein mola; petra de affilar/acutiar '''Schleifung affilation, acutiamento; demolition; bisellage; dismantellamento '''Schleim muco, mucositate; (Klebrigk.) viscositate; (zäher, dicker) clara; (Pflanzen~) mucilagi ne '''Schleimabsonderung secretion '''schleimartig mucose, viscose '''Schleimauswurf expectoration '''Schleimdrüse glandula mucose '''schleimen producer/formar muco/resp. mucilagine '''Schleimfluss|Schleimfluß Med pituita, blennorrhea '''Schleimhaut membrana tunica mucose; mucosa '''schleimig mucose, viscose; fig adulatori; Bot mucilaginose '''Schleimtier mollusco '''schleissen|schleißen guastar/deteriorar per le uso '''schlemmen regalar se; fig viver gaudiosemente; (prassen) banchettar, gluttonisar '''Schlemmer glutton '''Schlemmerei gluttonia '''schlendern flanar; vagar '''Schlendrian routine (F); Pers routinero; (Schlamperei) negligentia, disordine '''schlenkern vt agitar; vi (Schiff) rolar; (Auto) patinar, slittar '''Schleppdampfer remolcator '''Schleppdienst servicio de remolcage '''Schleppe traino; cauda '''schleppen trainar; Mar remolcar; fig attraher '''schleppend lente; (Stil) pesante '''Schlepper remolcator; (Auto) tractor '''Schleppkahn barca/batello remolcator '''Schleppkleid roba a traino '''Schleppnetz rete trainate '''Schleppschiffahrt remolcage (fluvial) '''Schleppseil corda/fun/cablo de remolco '''Schleppsäbel sabla trainante '''Schlepptau corda/fun/cablo de remolco; ins ~ nehmen: prender al remolco; sich ins ~ nehmen lassen: mitter/poner se al remolco (de alicuno) '''Schleppzug convoyo remolcate '''Schleuder funda; Flugz catapulta; durch ~ starten: esser catapultate '''Schleuderbewegung (Auto) movimento de patinage/slittamento '''Schleuderer fundero '''Schleuderkraft fortia centrifuge '''Schleudermaschine machina centrifuge; exsiccatorio a fortia centrifuge '''schleudern lancear; (mit e-r Schleuder) fundar; Hdl vender a precio vil: Flugz catapultar; (Auto) patinar, slittar Schleudern n lanceamento; (Auto) movimento de patinage/slittamento; Flugz catapultage '''Schleuderpreis precio vil/multo basse; precio irrisori/derisori '''Schleuderware articulo de liquidation/precio vil '''Schleuderwurf colpo de funda '''schleunig prompte, rapide '''schleunigst Adv promptissimo; le/al plus prompte possibile '''Schleuse esclusa '''Schleusengeld derecto de esclusa '''Schleusenkanal canal a esclusas '''Schleusenmeister esclusero '''Schleusentor porta de esclusa '''Schleusenwärter guarda-esclusa '''Schliche Pl intricos, intrigas; hinter j-s ~ kommen: discoperir le intricos/intrigas de alicuno '''schlicht (einfach) simple, simplice; (glatt) lisie '''schlichten lisiar; (ebnen) applanar; (ordnen) arrangiar -dzh-, ordinar; (Streit) accommodar; mediar '''Schlichter mediator; arbitro '''Schlichtfeile lima de (ap)planar '''Schlichtheit simplicitate '''Schlichtung accommodamento, arbitrage, conciliation '''Schlichtungsausschuss|Schlichtungsausschuß committee (E) de arbitrage/arbitration; commission de conciliation '''Schlick fango '''schliessen|schließen clauder; (Vertrag) concluder; (ans Herz) stringer; (in sich) continer; (in s-e Arme) imbraciar; (beenden) terminar, finir; (Kreis) formar; (Reihen) serrar; (folgern) concluder (aus: de): e-e Ehe ~: contraher matrimonio; (mit einbegreifen) implicar, comprender, includer; (Bündnis, Vertrag) contractar '''Schliesser|Schließer portero; (Gefängnis) carcerero '''Schliessfach|Schließfach cassa postal '''schliesslich|schließlich final; (abschließend) definitive '''Schliessmuskel|Schließmuskel (musculo) constrictor; sphincter '''Schliessung|Schließung clausura; (Ehe, Vertrag) conclusion '''Schliff polimento; (Klinge) affilatura; (Stein) talio; fig politessa, education; Mil rigorose instruction militar '''schlimm mal; (ernst) grave; (böswillig, boshaft) maligne, malitiose; ~ stehen: ir mal '''schlimmer plus mal/grave; pejor Adj; immer ~: de mal in pejo; ~ werden: impejorar; ~ machen: (im)pejorar; um so ~: tanto pejo '''schlimmstensfalls in le caso pejor '''Schlinge (Fang~) lasso (E); (Lauf~) nodo cursori; (Masche) malia; (Falle) insidia '''Schlingel picaro, picaretto '''schlingen (schlucken) glutir; (ineinander~) interlaciar; torquer; sich ~ um: circumvolver se '''schlingern Mar rolar; Su rolamento '''Schlinggewächs planta reptante/scandente '''Schlingpflanze planta reptante/scandente '''Schlips cravata '''Schlitten slitta; (Rodel~) slittetta; ~ fahren: slittar; ir a slitta '''Schlittenbahn pista de slitta/nive '''Schlittenfahrt cursa a/in slitta '''Schlitterbahn glissatorio '''schlittern glissar '''Schlittschuh patin; ~ laufen: patinar '''Schlittschuhbahn patinatorio '''Schlittschuhlaufen (n) patinage '''Schlittschuhläufer patinator '''Schlitz (Spalt) finda; (Öffnung) apertura; (Ritze) fissura '''Schlitzauge oculo ad amandola '''schlitzen finder, aperir, secar, incider; (auf~) eventrar '''Schlitzverschluss|Schlitzverschluß Phot obturator a cortina '''schlitzäugig con oculos ad amandola '''schlohweiss|schlohweiß blanc como le nive '''Schloss|Schloß (Bau) castello; (Tür~) serratura; (Gewehr~) pessulo; hinter ~ und Riegel: imprisionate; incarcerate; detra serratura e clave '''Schlossaufseher|Schloßaufseher intendente de castello '''Schlosse|Schloße grano de grandine '''Schlosser serraturero '''Schlosserarbeit serratureria '''Schlosserei serratureria; officina de serraturero '''Schlossfeder|Schloßfeder resorto de serratura '''Schlossherr|Schloßherr castellano '''Schlossherrin|Schloßherrin castellana '''Schlosshof|Schloßhof corte de castello '''Schlossriegel|Schloßriegel pessulo de serratura '''Schlossturm|Schloßturm donjon '''Schlossvogt|Schloßvogt intendente portero de castello '''Schlot camino '''Schlotfeger scopa-camino '''schlotterig vacillante, trepide '''schlottern vacillar; (zittern) tremer, tremular; trepidar; (Kleider) esser troppo ample '''schlottrig vacillante, trepide '''Schlucht gorga; (Hohlweg) ravina '''schluchzen singultar; Su singulto '''Schluck gorgata; in e-m ~: in un tracto '''Schluckauf singulto '''schlucken glutir; Med deglutir Schlucken n glutimento, deglutition; (Schluchzen) singulto '''Schlucker affamato; armer ~: povre diabolo '''Schluderarbeit labor discurate/neglecte '''Schlummer somno legier -dzh- '''Schlummerlied canto de cuna '''schlummern dormettar '''Schlund gurgite; (Abgrund a.) abysso '''Schlupfjacke pull-over (E) '''Schlupfloch refugio; fig escappatoria '''Schlupfwespe ichneumon '''Schlupfwinkel refugio; (Lager e-s Tieres) cubil '''schlurfen trainar su pedes '''Schluss|Schluß fin, clausura; termino (machen: poner un .. a); zum ~: pro finir; al fin; (Rhet.) conclu sion, peroration; Mus final; (Folgerung) consequentia; logischer ~: syllogismo '''Schlussabstimmung|Schlußabstimmung votation/voto final '''Schlussansprache|Schlußansprache allocution de clausura '''Schlussantrag|Schlußantrag motion/demanda/proposition de clausura '''Schlussbemerkung|Schlußbemerkung remarca/observation final '''Schlussergebnis|Schlußergebnis resultato final '''Schlussfolge|Schlußfolge conclusion (ziehen: traher); argumentation '''Schlussfolgerung|Schlußfolgerung conclusion (ziehen: traher); argumentation '''Schlusskommuniqué|Schlußkommuniqué communicato final '''Schlusskursnotierung|Schlußkursnotierung quotation de clausura '''Schlusslicht|Schlußlicht fanal posterior/de detra '''Schlussnotierung|Schlußnotierung quotation de clausura '''Schlusspfiff|Schlußpfiff sibilata final '''Schlussprotokoll|Schlußprotokoll protocollo final/de clausura '''Schlussprüfung|Schlußprüfung examine final (de studios) '''Schlussrede|Schlußrede discurso de clausura; (Nachrede) epilogo '''Schlussrunde|Schlußrunde (Sport) tour (F) final '''Schlusssatz|Schlußsatz (Rede) conclusion; Mus final '''Schlusssitzung|Schlußsitzung session de clausura '''Schlussstein|Schlußstein Arch clave (de volta/arco) '''Schlusswort|Schlußwort ultime parola; (Nachwort) epilogo '''Schlächter macellero, abattitor; fig macellator, carnifice '''Schlächterei macelleria; fig carnage '''Schlächterladen macelleria '''Schläfchen somnetto; (Mittags~) siesta '''Schläfe tempora '''Schläfenbein osso temporal '''Schläfer dormiente '''Schläferin dormienta '''schläfrig somnolente; ~ sein: haber somno; ~ machen: (facer) addormir; (lässig) indolente '''Schläfrigkeit somnolentia, invidia de dormir '''Schlägel battitor, malleo; (Trommel~) bastonetto; (Wild~) coxa; (Ball~) rachetta '''Schläger (Raufbold) rixator, battitor; (Waffe) spada de scherma; (Tennis) rachetta '''Schlägerei rixa '''schlämmen lavar '''Schlämmkreide creta sic; blanco de Meudon/Espania '''schlängeln sich ~: serpentar Schlängeln n serpentamento '''schlüpfen glissar se; in das Kleid ~: mitter le habito/resp. roba; in die Hosen ~: infilar/mitter su pantalones; aus dem Ei ~: exir del ovo '''Schlüpfer subgonnella '''schlüpfrig glissante; lubric; fig equivoc, lascive, obscen '''Schlüpfrigkeit lubricitate, obscenitate, lascivitate '''schlürfen sorber; (auskosten) saporar; vi biber mangiar [-dzh-] ruitosemente '''Schlüssel clave (a. fig u. Mus) F-Schlüssel: Mus clave de fa '''Schlüsselbart barba de clave '''Schlüsselbein Med clavicula '''Schlüsselblume primula '''Schlüsselbund racemo de claves '''Schlüsselindustrie industria clave/de importantia vital '''Schlüsselloch foramine de serratura '''schlüsseln cifrar '''Schlüsselring anulo/anello de clave '''Schlüsselroman roman(ce) a clave '''Schlüsselstellung position clave '''Schlüsselwort parola clave; cifra '''schlüssig resolute, decidite; (Beweis) concludente, conclusive; (sich) ~ werden zu: resolver se a '''Schmach ignominia, vergonia; (Schimpf) affronto '''schmachten languer; ~ nach: suspirar a; appeter (Akk.); vor Durst ~: morir de sete '''schmachtend languide, suspirante; ~e Blicke: reguardos languorose '''Schmachtlappen fam famelico '''Schmachtriemen (fam f. Gürtel) cinctura '''schmachvoll ignominiose, vergoniose '''schmackhaft saporose, gustose '''Schmackhaftigkeit sapor, gustositate '''schmal stricte; (knapp) scarse; (mager) magre; (Taille) tenue, svelte; ~e Kost: victo magre '''Schmalfilm film de formato reducite '''Schmalhans bei ihm ist ~ Küchenmeister: ille servi magre victo, ille combatte con le fame '''Schmalheit strictessa '''Schmalspur via stricte '''schmalspurig a via stricte '''Schmaltier cerva juvene '''Schmalz adipe/grassia (fundite) '''Schmalzbutter butyro fundite '''schmalzen condir con (le) grassia '''schmalzig grassiose; fig sentimental '''schmarotzen parasitar; viver qua parasito '''Schmarotzer parasito '''Schmarotzerei parasitismo '''Schmarotzerleben vita de parasito '''Schmarotzerpflanze planta parasite/parasitic '''Schmarotzertum parasitismo '''Schmarre cicatrice '''Schmarren (Kuchen) torta platte (de patella); fig bagatella '''Schmatz basio '''schmatzen (küssen) basiar; (laut essen) mangiar -dzh- ruitosemente '''schmauchen fumar '''Schmaus regalo, festino, banchetto '''schmausen regalar se, banchettar, festinar '''Schmauser grande mangiator -dzh-, banchettator '''schmecken gustar; (mit Genuß) saporar; (Getränke) degustar; ~ nach: haber le gusto de; gut ~: esser bon; schmeckt's?: esque isto vos place?; wie schmeckt Ihnen dieses ..?: como vos place iste ..?; es sich gut ~ lassen: facer honor a; gauder ben (de); ich lasse es mir ~: io gaude de illo; io lo sapora con delicia; das schmeckt nach mehr: isto incita a regustar Schmecken n gustation; (Getränke) degustation '''Schmeichelei flatteria, adulation '''schmeichelhaft flattante, flattatori, adulatori '''Schmeichelkatze catto caressante; fig fam flattat/or,-rice '''schmeicheln flattar, adular (alicuno); blandir; (liebkosend) caressar '''schmeichelnd flattatori, adulatori '''Schmeichelrede discurso flattatori '''Schmeichler flattator; adulator; blanditor '''Schmeichlerin flattatrice; adulatrice; blanditrice '''schmeichlerisch flattante, flattatori, adulatori '''schmeissen|schmeißen lancear, jectar '''Schmeissfliege|Schmeißfliege musca de carne '''Schmelz smalt, email (F); (Glanz) brillantia; (Stimme) suavitate '''Schmelzarbeit smaltatura, fusion '''schmelzbar fusibile '''Schmelzbarkeit fusibilitate '''Schmelze fusion; (des Schnees) disgelo; (Hütte) funderia '''schmelzen vi funder se; liquefacer se; vt funder Schmelzen n fusion '''schmelzend fundente; fig languide; Mus melodiose '''Schmelzhütte funderia '''Schmelzmalerei pictura a smalt '''Schmelzofen furno de fusion '''Schmelzpunkt puncto de fusion '''Schmelztiegel crucibulo '''Schmelzwerk funderia '''Schmer grassia fundite/de porco '''Schmerbauch pancia '''Schmerz dolor; (Leiden) suffrentia; (Kummer) pena; (Weh) mal '''schmerzbeladen prostrate de dolor '''schmerzen doler; (Weh tun) facer mal (a); mich schmerzt der Kopf: le capite me dole; io ha mal de capite; fig affliger '''Schmerzensgeld indemnitate '''Schmerzenskind fig mein ~: le objecto de mi pena '''Schmerzenslager lecto de dolor '''Schmerzensmutter Matre Dolorose '''schmerzerfüllt prostrate de dolor '''schmerzhaft dolorose '''schmerzlich dolorose; fig penose, affligente, afflictive '''schmerzlindernd calmante; Med sedative, lenitive '''schmerzlos sin dolor '''Schmerzlosigkeit absentia de dolor '''schmerzstillend calmante; Med sedative, lenitive '''schmerzvoll dolorose '''Schmetterling papilion '''Schmetterlingspuppe chrysalide '''schmettern lancear con fortia/violentia; (Lied) cantar con brio; (Trompete) resonar; in Stücke ~: fracassar; (krachend stürzen) cader con fracasso Schmettern n strepito '''schmetternd resonante; strepitose '''Schmied ferrero, forgiator -dzh-, (Huf~) ferrator '''schmiedbar ferrabile, forgiabile -dzh-, malleabile '''Schmiede forgia -dzh-, ferreria '''Schmiedeeisen ferro forgiate -dzh- '''schmiedeeisern de/in ferro forgiate -dzh- '''Schmiedehammer martello de forgia -dzh-; malleo '''Schmiedehandwerk officio/mestiero de ferrero '''schmieden forgiar -dzh-; Ränke ~: tramar/ordir intrigas '''schmiegen sich ~: flecter/plicar/stringer se; sich ~ an: stringer se contra '''schmiegsam flexibile, plicabile; (geistig) versatile '''Schmiegsamkeit flexibilitate, plicabilitate; versatilitate '''Schmierapparat lubrificator '''Schmierbuch quaderno de conceptos '''Schmierbüchse ingrassator '''Schmiere grassia, lubrificante, lubricante; (Wagen~) uncto; ~ stehen: facer le guarda; spiar '''schmieren ingrassar; (mit Öl) unguer; Techn lubr(if)icar; (mit Butter) butyrar; fig j-n ~: unguer le manos ad alicuno; corrumper alicuno; fig wie geschmiert gehen: marchar -sch- perfectemente/a meravilia Schmieren n Techn lubrification; unctura, oleage, ingrassage '''Schmierfink porcalion '''Schmiergeld pecunia corruptive '''schmierig uncte, oleose; (zähflüssig) viscose; (schmutzig) sordide '''Schmierkäse caseo molle '''Schmiermittel lubri(fi)cante '''Schmiersalbe unguento, linimento '''Schmierseife sapon molle '''Schmiervorrichtung ingrassator, oleator '''Schmieröl oleo lubri(fi)cante '''Schminke fardo; (rote) rouge (F) '''schminken fardar; sich ~: fardar se; poner (se) rouge (F) Schminken: n fardo, fardar '''Schminkmittel cosmetico '''Schminkstift stilo de carmino '''Schmirgel smerilio '''schmirgeln smeriliar '''Schmirgelpapier papiro-smerilio '''Schmirgelscheibe disco smeriliate '''Schmiss|Schmiß colpo; (Narbe) cicatrice; fig vivacitate, brio; (fam Schick) chic sch- '''schmissig fam elegante, chic (F) '''Schmollis mit j-m ~ trinken: fraternisar se con alicuno per biber '''Schmollwinkel angulo solitari '''Schmorbraten estufato '''schmoren estufar; cocer a foco lente '''Schmorfleisch carne estufate '''Schmorpfanne casserola '''Schmortiegel casserola '''Schmortopf casserola '''Schmu fam (parve) ganio illicite '''schmuck elegante Schmuck m ornamento; (Juwelen) joieles Pl; adornamento '''Schmuckkästchen scrinio; coffretto pro joieles '''schmucklos sin ornamento; (einfach) simple; (nüchtern) sobrie '''Schmucklosigkeit mancantia de ornamentos; simplicitate; sobrietate '''Schmucknadel broche (F); fibula; spinula (inricchite de diamantes, etc.) '''Schmucksachen Pl ornamentos, joieles '''schmuddelig immunde, sordide '''schmuddlig immunde, sordide '''Schmuggel contrabando '''schmuggeln contrabandar; facer (le) contrabando '''Schmuggelware (merce de) contrabando '''Schmuggler contrabandero '''Schmugglerin contrabandera '''Schmugglerschiff nave de contrabandero '''schmunzeln surrider de complacentia Schmunzeln n surriso complacente '''Schmus fam caressa blande '''schmusen caressar (blandemente); (schwatzen) garrular '''Schmutz sorde; (Schlamm) fango; (Kehricht) scopatura; immunditia; Lit litteratura obscen '''Schmutzblech guarda-fango '''schmutzen vi macular se (facilemente) '''Schmutzerei porcheria; (Unflätigkeit) obscenitate '''Schmutzfink sordido '''schmutzig immunde, sordide; (voll Kot) fangose '''Schmutzigkeit immunditia; fig sordiditate '''Schmutzlappen pannello immunde '''Schmutzliese fam persona immunde; sordida '''Schmutzliteratur litteratura immoral/obscen, pornographia '''Schmutzloch allogio immunde/sordide '''Schmutztitel Typ medie/previe titulo '''Schmutzärmel guarda-manica '''schmächtig magre, gracile '''Schmächtigheit gracilitate '''Schmähbrief littera injuriose '''schmähen injuriar, insultar, ultragiar -dzh-; (herabsetzen) diffamar '''schmähend ultragiose -dzh- '''schmählich ignominiose, vergoniose '''Schmählied cantion diffamatori '''Schmährede invectiva; discurso injuriose '''Schmähschrift pamphleto, libello '''Schmähsucht maledicentia '''schmähsüchtig maledicente '''Schmähung injuria, insulto, ultrage, diffamation '''Schmähwort invectiva, parola injuriose '''schmälern restringer; (verringern) diminuer, reducer; fig detraher '''Schmälerung restriction, diminution, reduction; detraction; Jur derogation '''schmälzen condir con (le) grassia '''Schmöker libro vetule '''schmökern leger hic e ibi, foli(ett)ar '''schmücken (ad)ornar; (putzen) parar; ornamentar; (verzieren) decorar '''Schmückung (ad)ornamento '''Schnabel becco; (Schiff) rostro; (Bug) proa '''Schnabelhieb colpo de becco '''schnabelieren fam mangiar -dzh- de bon gusto '''Schnabelvoll beccata '''schnabulieren fam mangiar -dzh- de bon gusto '''Schnack garrulada '''schnacken garrular '''Schnake (Mucke) culice '''Schnalle fibula '''schnallen affibular '''Schnallenschuh scarpa a fibulas '''schnalzen choccar sch- le lingua mit dem Finger: digito Schnalzen: n choc sch- del lingua/resp. digito '''schnapp schnapp!: bum!, crac! '''schnappen (erwischen) attrappar; (Feder) distender se; mover se como resorto; nach et. ~: probar attrappar alique; fam frische Luft ~: prender un buccata de aere '''Schnappfeder resorto (de arresto) '''Schnapphahn malandrino, bandito, brigante '''Schnappmesser cultello a resorto '''Schnappschloss|Schnappschloß serratura a resorto '''Schnappschuss|Schnappschuß Phot photo(graphia) instantanee '''Schnaps brandy (E); aqua ardente/de vita '''Schnapsbrennerei distilleria '''Schnapsflasche bottilia de brandy (E) '''Schnapsglas vitretto, parve vitro, bicarietto '''Schnapsidee idea stulte '''Schnapsladen liquoreria '''Schnapsnase naso de ebrio/bibulo/bibitor '''Schnapssäufer bibitor de aqua de vita (E), liquores '''Schnapstrinker bibitor de aqua de vita (E), liquores '''schnarchen roncar; Su ronco '''Schnarcher roncator '''Schnarcherin roncatrice '''Schnarre (Spielzeug) (joculo) strepente/stridente '''schnarren strider, streper; (Spinnräder) roncar; ~de Stimme: voce roncante '''schnattern strepitar; (Gans) critaliar Schnattern n strepito, critalieria; fig garrulada '''schnauben respirar ruitosemente; sufflar; (keuchen) anhelar; (Pferd) roncar; vor Wut ~: scumar de rabie; sich die Nase ~: sufflar le naso '''schnaufen sufflar, anhelar '''Schnauzbart mustachio '''schnauzbärtig mustachiute '''Schnauze muso, musello; fam halt die ~!: claude le becco! '''schnauzen fam inveher '''Schnecke coc(h)lea; limace; Arch voluta; (Schraube) vite perpetue/sin fin '''schneckenförmig coc(h)leate, limaciforme; spiral '''Schneckengang passo de limace/resp. tortuca; im ~: como un limace/tortuca '''Schneckengetriebe ingranage helicoidal '''Schneckenhaus concha de coclea '''Schneckenlinie spiral '''Schneckentempo passo de limace/resp. tortuca; im ~: como un limace/tortuca '''Schnee nive; (Eier) zu ~ schlagen: batter le clara '''Schneeball bolla de nive; Bot viburno '''schneeballen sich ~ (selten): tirar se bollas de nive '''schneebedeckt coperte de nive; nivate, nivose '''schneeblind cec per le nive '''Schneebrille berillos a le nive '''Schneedecke strato de nive '''Schneefall cadita de nive; nivata '''Schneefeld campo de nive '''Schneeflocke flocco de nive '''Schneegestöber vortice de nive '''Schneeglöckchen galantho nival '''Schneegrenze limite del nives eterne/perpetue '''Schneehaufen cumulo de nive '''Schneehuhn perdice blanc '''schneeig nivose; coperte de nive '''Schneekette catena antiderapante/a nive '''Schneemann bonhomo de nive '''Schneepflug chassa-nive sch- '''Schneeschaufel pala a nive '''Schneeschirm paranive '''Schneeschläger battitor (de clara) '''Schneeschmelze disgelo '''Schneeschuh ski '''Schneeschuhläufer skiator '''Schneesturm tempesta de nive '''Schneetreiben (Schneegestöber) vortice de nive '''Schneewehe congerie de nive; nive accumulate/amassate '''schneeweiss|schneeweiß nivee; blanc como nive '''Schneewetter temperie nivose/de nive '''Schneewittchen Blanca-Nive '''Schneid brio; galliardia; energia '''Schneide talia; filo; trenchante -sch- '''Schneideeisen (Kluppe) filiera '''Schneidemühle serreria ad aqua '''schneiden secar, taliar; (durch~) intersecar; (ab~) trenchar -sch-: (im Holz) gravar; das schneidet mir ins Herz: isto me transfige le corde; Gesichter ~: grimassar; sich ~ in: taliar se (den Finger: al digito) Schneiden: n talio '''schneidend Adj trenchante -sch-; (Stimme, Kälte) penetrante, acute; (stechend, beißend) pungente; fig sarcastic '''Schneider sartor '''Schneiderei (Schneiderhandwerk) mestiero de sartor; (Atelier) sartoreria; dem Schneider(handwerk) gehörig: sartorial '''Schneidergeselle garson/obrero sartor '''Schneiderin sartora '''Schneiderkostüm (costume) tailleur (F) '''Schneidermeister maestro sartor '''schneidern facer/(con)suer vestimentos '''Schneidezahn dente incisive '''schneidig trenchante -sch-; fig briose, galliarde '''Schneidigkeit brio; galliardia; energia '''schneien nivar '''Schneise sentiero/semita (in silva) '''schnell rapide, veloce, celere; Adv presto, prompto; ~ wie der Wind: rapide como le vento; so ~ wie möglich: tanto/si presto como/quanto possibile; ~er gehen: allongar le passo '''Schnellauf cursa de velocitate; im ~: al passo de cursa '''Schnellboot navetta (vedetta) rapide '''Schnelldampfer vapor rapide/de grande velocitate '''Schnelle velocitate; (Fluß) rapido '''schnellen vt lancear; vi saltar; (Preis) ascender rapidemente; (Feder) relaxar/distender/disbandar se; ~ lassen: laxar '''Schnellfeuer tiro rapide/accelerate '''schnellfüssig|schnellfüßig (de pede) veloce/legier -dzh-; agile '''Schnellgericht tribunal summari '''Schnellhefter archivator, classificator '''Schnelligkeit velocitate, celeritate, rapiditate; fig promptitude '''Schnellkraft elasticitate '''Schnellschrift stenographia '''Schnellschritt passo accelerate '''Schnellsegler veliero rapide/veloce '''Schnellverfahren Jur jurisdiction/judicio/processo summari '''Schnellwaage balancia roman '''Schnellzug traino rapide/expresse; rapido, expresso '''Schnelläufer curritor, cursor '''Schnepfe (Wald~) beccassa; (Sumpf~) beccassina; (fig Hure) prostituta '''schneuzen sufflar (se) le naso '''schniegeln vestir minutiosemente recercatemente; geschniegelt und gebügelt: vestite minutiosissimo '''Schnippchen burletta; j-m ein ~ schlagen: facer un mal colpo burla, joco ad alicuno '''schnippeln dispeciar '''schnippisch impertinente; (höhnisch stolz) disdignose '''Schnipsel pecietta, retalio '''Schnitt talio; (Aus~) retalio; (tiefer) sectura; Chir incision; Geom intersection; (~muster) patrono; Arch section; (Bier) quarto de litro; (Scheibe) trencho -sch-; (Kleidung) faction; Buch mit Goldschnitt: libro con le talio aurate '''Schnittblumen Pl flores taliate/secate '''Schnittbohnen Pl phaseolos verde '''Schnitte trencho -sch-; bestrichene Brotschnitte: trencho de pan butyrate '''Schnitter falcator '''Schnitterin falcatrice '''Schnittfläche section; plano sectionate '''Schnittholz ligno serrate/taliate '''schnittig elegante, chic sch-; (Auto) profilate '''Schnittlauch cibollina '''Schnittlinie linea de intersection '''Schnittmuster patrono, modello (de talio) '''Schnittpunkt puncto de intersection '''Schnittwaren Pl merces de detalio; merceria Sg '''Schnittwarenhändler mercero '''Schnittwunde sectura '''Schnitzarbeit sculptura super/in ligno; obra/labor de talio '''Schnitzel (Fleisch) cotelette (F); Wiener ~: cotelette ŕ la viennese; (Abfall) retalio '''Schnitzeljagd (Sport) chassa sch- a papir(ett)os '''schnitzeln taliar (finmente); morsellar '''schnitzen sculper (in le ligno); taliar '''Schnitzer sculptor; (Fehler) error, lapsus '''Schnitzerei sculptura (in ligno) '''Schnitzmesser cultello a/de sculper '''Schnitzwerk obra sculpite; s. Schnitzarbeit '''schnodderig impertinente, petulante, irreverente, insolente '''Schnodderigkeit impertinentia, petulantia, irreverentia, insolentia '''schnoddrig impertinente, petulante, irreverente, insolente '''Schnoddrigkeit impertinentia, petulantia, irreverentia, insolentia '''schnorren fam mendicar '''Schnorrer mendicante '''Schnuller sugetta '''Schnupfen rheuma; den ~ bekommen; sich e-n ~ holen: rheumatisar se; den ~ haben: esser rheumatisate schnupfen aspirar per le naso; (Tabak) prisar/prender tabaco '''schnupfenartig catarrhal '''Schnupfenfieber febre catarrhal '''Schnupfer prisero/prenditor de tabaco '''Schnupftabak tabaco de prisar '''Schnupftabakdose tabachiera '''Schnupftuch pannello de naso '''schnuppe das ist mir ~: isto me lassa toto indifferente; (isto) pauco me importa '''schnuppern retrosufflar; aspirar per le naso; (Hund) flairar, olfacer; fig spi(on)ar; esser indiscrete '''Schnur corda; (dünne) cordetta, cordon; funiculo; (von Perlen) filo; (zum Schnüren) lacio; fig über die ~ hauen: passar le limites '''Schnurbesatz passamento; guarnitura de passamenteria '''schnurgerade toto directe '''Schnurrbart mustachio '''schnurrbärtig mustachiute '''Schnurre facetia, drolleria; (Spielzeug) joco strepente; s. Schnarre '''schnurren susurrar; (Katze) ronronar; facer ronron '''schnurrig burlesc, drolle '''Schnurrpfeiferei bagatella; trica '''schnurstracks toto directe; directemente '''Schnäbelchen becchetto '''schnäbeln beccar (se); fam basiettar se '''Schnäpper Chir lancetta, bisturi; (Türschloß) pessuletto '''schnöde vil, indigne; Adv con minusprecio/disdigno '''Schnödigkeit vilitate; minusprecio, disdigno '''Schnörkel Arch voluta; ornamento spiral; (Schrift) interlacio; (Namenszug) parapho '''schnörkeln facer interlacios/resp. paraphos; Arch facer arabescos '''schnüffeln retrosufflar; aspirar per le naso; (Hund) flairar, olfacer; fig spi(on)ar; esser indiscrete '''Schnüffler spia, spion; indiscreto '''Schnürband lacetto, lacio; cordon '''Schnürboden Theat superscenio (pro le machinista) '''Schnürbrust corset (F) '''Schnürchen cordonetto; wie am ~ gehen: ir como per magia '''schnüren laciar, attachar -sch- '''Schnürleibchen corset (F) '''Schnürmieder corset (F) '''Schnürriemen lacetto '''Schnürschuh scarpa de laciar/lacettos '''Schnürsenkel lacetto (de scarpa) '''Schnürstiefel botta/bottina de laciar/lacettos '''Schober pila/cumulo (de feno, resp. garbas) '''schobern (Dialekt) pilar, cumular, amassar '''Schock Med choc sch-, collapso; (Zahl) sexanta; un sexantena (de) '''schockweise per sexantenas '''schofel fam (erbärmlich) miserabile, meschin; (geizig) avar '''Schokolade chocolate sch- '''Schokoladenfabrik chocolateria sch- '''Schokoladenfabrikant chocolatero '''Schokoladenfabrikantin chocolatera '''Schokoladenkanne chocolatiera sch- '''Schokoladenplätzchen pastilla de chocolate sch- '''Schokoladenpulver chocolate sch- in pulvere '''Schokoladentafel tabuletta de chocolate '''Scholastik scholastica, scholasticismo '''Scholastiker scholastico '''scholastisch scholastic '''Scholle gleba; (Eis~) pecia de glacie; (Fisch) solea; (kleine ~) platessa '''schon jam, ja; ~ gut!: ben, ben!; ~ lange: desde longe (tempore); wenn er doch nur ~ käme!: si solmente ille poterea venir!; er wird ~ kommen: ille venira certo; mir ~ recht: de accordo; was gibt's ~ wieder?: que eveni de nove?; ~ der Gedanke: solo pensante ad illo '''schonen haber cura (de); respicer; (nachsichtig sein) indulger '''schonend plen de reguardos Pl; in ~er Weise: con tote le reguardos '''Schoner (Decke) parve copertura; Mar schooner (E) '''Schonung reguardos Pl; (Nachsicht) indulgentia; (Mäßigkeit) moderation; (Forst) foreste de reserva '''schonungslos impietose; sin reguardos/resp. pietate '''Schonungslosigkeit impietate '''Schonzeit tempore del chassa sch- prohibite/interdicte; veta; es ist ~: le chassa es clause '''Schopf tufa; beim ~ fassen: prender per le capillos; (Baum) cima '''Schoppen pinta '''Schorf crusta; Med scabie '''schorferzeugend crustose; Med scabiose '''schorfig scabiose '''Schornstein camino '''Schornsteinfeger netta-camino '''Schoss|Schoß Bot planton; (Mutterleib) sino, gremio; im ~e der Familie: in le sino del familia; auf den ~ legen: prender super le genus; die Hände in den ~ legen: demorar/remaner con le bracios cruciate; in den ~ fallen: cader del celo; (Rock~) cauda de habito/resp. roba '''Schosshund|Schoßhund canetto (de gremio) '''Schosshündchen|Schoßhündchen canetto (de gremio) '''Schosskind|Schoßkind infante favorite '''Schote siliqua; Kochk ~n: pisos verde; (e-s Segels) scotta '''Schott Mar pariete impermeabile (del nave) '''Schotter gravella; (Bahn) ballast '''schottern gravellar; ballastar '''Schotterstrasse|Schotterstraße strata gravellate '''Schotterung gravellamento; ballastage '''schraffieren intercruciar lineas umbrate; hachaturar -sch- '''Schraffierung lineas umbrate intercruciate; hachatura -sch- '''Schragen cavalletto '''Schramme grattatura, excoriation; (Narbe) cicatrice; (Möbel, Glas) stria '''schrammen grattar, striar '''Schrank armario; (Bücher~) bibliotheca; (Geschirr~) buffet (F) '''Schranke barriera; (Raum) clausura; (Gericht) barra; (Kampfplatz) campo clause; fig limite; ~n setzen: poner limites; in ~n halten: tener in le limites; (Zügel) freno '''schrankenlos illimitate; sin limites; (maßlos) immoderate '''Schrankenlosigkeit licentia '''Schrankenwärter guarda-barriera '''Schrankkoffer coffro-armario, coffro in forma de armario '''Schraube vite; Mar helice; fam fig bei ihm ist e-e ~ los: ille es un pauc folle; ad ille manca un vite; alique es disregulate in ille cerebro '''schrauben vitar (fest: a fundo) '''Schraubenbohrer forator a vite '''Schraubenbremse freno a vite '''Schraubendampfer vapor a helice '''Schraubenflügel palo de helice '''schraubenförmig helicoide '''Schraubengang spira (de vite) '''Schraubengewinde filetto de vite '''Schraubenlinie helice; spiral '''Schraubenmutter Mech matre vite '''Schraubennagel clavo a vite '''Schraubenschiff vapor a helice '''Schraubenschlüssel clave a vite; clave anglese '''Schraubenwindung filetto de vite '''Schraubenzieher tornavite '''Schraubstock tenalia a vite (spannen in: fixar in) '''Schrebergarten (parve) jardin obrer/familial '''Schreck espavento; terror '''Schreckbild espaventaculo, phantasma '''Schrecken m pavor; espavento; terror; e-n ~ bekommen: espaventar se; in ~ versetzen: espaventar; terrer, terrificar; die ~ des Krieges: le horrores del guerra schrecken s. erschrecken '''Schreckensbote messagero -dzh- funeste/de terror '''Schreckensbotschaft nova funeste/alarmante/terribile '''Schreckensherrschaft regime (F) de terror; (Gesch.) Le Terror '''Schreckensjahr anno terribile '''Schreckensnacht nocte de terror '''Schreckgedanke pensata terrente/espaventante/espaventose/terribile '''Schreckgespenst spectro, phantasma '''schreckhaft pavorose, pavide, timide; s. schrecklich '''Schreckhaftigkeit pavorositate, timiditate '''schrecklich terribile; espaventose; (grausig) horribile '''Schrecknis horror '''Schreckschuss|Schreckschuß tiro in le aere '''Schrecksekunde momento de espavento '''Schrei crito (ausstoßen: dar) '''Schreibapparat apparato/receptor scribente '''Schreibart stilo; maniera de scriber '''Schreibbedarf material lo necessari pro scriber; fornitura de bureau (F)/cancelleria/officio '''Schreibblock bloco (de scriber); bloco de papiro '''schreiben scriber; (ab~) copiar; gut/schön ~: scriber ben; (Maschine ~): dactylographar; typar al machina Schreiben n littera, scripto '''Schreiber scribente; (Rel Schriftgelehrter) scriba; (Angestellter) commisso, secretario; (Ab~) copista, copiator '''Schreiberei (le) scriber continue '''Schreiberin scribenta; s.a. Schreiber '''Schreiberseele pedante '''schreibfaul (troppo) pigre in/pro scriber; ~ sein: non gustar multo de scriber '''Schreibfaulheit pigressa/pigritia de scriber '''Schreibfeder penna '''Schreibfehler error/falta de scriptura/orthographia '''Schreibgebühr costos Pl de copia/resp. registration '''Schreibheft quaderno '''Schreibkrampf crampo del scribentes/scriptores '''Schreiblehrer maestro de calligraphia '''Schreibmappe submano (mit Löschpapier: con papiro siccante) '''Schreibmaschine machina a/de scriber; mit der ~ schreiben: dactylographar, mechanographar '''Schreibmaschinenfräulein dactylographa '''Schreibmaschinenpapier papiro pro machina a/de scriber '''Schreibmaschinenschrift scriptura de machina a/de scriber '''Schreibmaschinentext scriptura de machina a/de scriber '''Schreibmaterial material necessari pro scriber '''Schreibpapier papiro a/de scriber '''Schreibpult scriptorio; (Schule) pulpito '''Schreibschrift cursiva; characteres Pl de scriptura, scriptura a mano '''Schreibstube officio, bureau (F); (Notar) cabinetto (de notario) '''Schreibsucht graphomania '''schreibsüchtig graphomane '''Schreibtafel tabula nigre '''Schreibtisch tabula de scriber, scriptorio '''Schreibung graphia; maniera de scriber, stilo '''schreibunkundig illitterate; ignorante in scriber '''Schreibunterlage submano; (zur Vorsicht) protege-mano '''Schreibwaren Pl (articulos de) papireria '''Schreibwarenhandlung papireria '''Schreibwarenhändler papirero '''Schreibwarenhändlerin papirera '''Schreibweise graphia; maniera de scriber, stilo '''Schreibzeug cosas/articulos/utensilios Pl pro scriber '''Schreibzimmer (Hotel) salon pro scriber; s.a. Schreibstube '''Schreibärmel protege-manica '''Schreibübung exercitio de scriptura '''schreien critar, clamar; heftig ~: vociferar; (Eule) ulular; (Hirsch) bramar; nach et. ~: reclamar alique con (grande) critos Schreien n critos Pl; clamor '''schreiend critante; (Farbe) vive '''Schreier critator, clamator, vociferator; Pol agitator '''Schreihals s. Schreier; critardo '''Schrein armario; (Kasten) coffro; coffretto; (Schmuck) scrinio '''Schreiner ebenista '''Schreinerei ebenisteria '''schreiten marchar -sch-, camminar; fig zu et. ~: passar/proceder ad alique '''Schrift scriptura; Typ characteres Pl; (Werk) scripto; die heilige ~: le Sancte Scripturas Pl; (kleines Werk) opusculo; sämtliche ~en: obras complete '''Schriftart characteres Pl (typographic) '''Schriftausleger Rel exegeta '''Schriftauslegung exegese '''Schriftdeuter graphologo '''Schriftdeutsch germano litterari '''Schriftdeutung graphologia '''Schriftführer secretario '''Schriftgattung characteres Pl '''Schriftgelehrter Rel scriba '''Schriftgiesser|Schriftgießer funditor de characteres '''Schriftgiesserei|Schriftgießerei funderia de characteres (typographic) '''Schriftkasten cassa typographic '''Schriftleiter redactor '''Schriftleitung redaction '''schriftlich scripte; Adv per scripto; scriptemente; ~e Prüfung: examine scripte; ~ abfassen: poner per scripto '''Schriftprobe proba de scriptura '''Schriftsachverständiger graphologo '''Schriftsatz Jur memorand/um (Pl -a); libello; Typ composition (typographic) '''Schriftsetzer compositor, typographo '''Schriftsetzmaschine linotypo '''Schriftsprache lingua litterari/scripte '''Schriftsteller scriptor; homine de litteras; autor '''Schriftstellerin scriptrice, femina de litteras; autora, autrice '''schriftstellerisch litterari '''schriftstellern scriber obras litterari '''Schriftstück scripto; (Urkunde) documento '''Schrifttum litteras Pl; litteratura '''Schriftwechsel correspondentia '''Schriftzeichen signo graphic; character '''Schriftzug tracto de penna; (Schnörkel) parapho '''schrill stridente '''schrillen strider '''Schrippe (ndt. Dial.) panetto (blanc) '''Schritt passo; (lenken auf: diriger verso); auf ~ und Tritt: ad omne passo; ~ für ~: passo a passo; im ~: al passo; fig demarcha -sch- (unternehmen: facer) '''Schrittmacher fig precursor, pionero; (Sport) trainator '''Schrittmesser m pedometro, podometro, conta-passos '''Schrittwechsel cambiamento de passo '''schrittweise passo a passo; progressivemente, gradualmente '''Schrittzähler m pedometro, podometro, conta-passos '''schroff (Berg) scarpate; fig brusc, rude; (jäh, plötzlich) abrupte; ~ behandeln: tractar rudemente '''Schroffheit scarpatessa; fig bruscheria, rudessa; abruptessa '''Schrot granos Pl de plumbo; (Getreide) frumento triturate; (Kartätsche) mitralia; fig von altem ~ und Korn: de genuin/vetule stirpe '''Schrotbrot pan integral (de farina grosse) '''schroten (zermalmen) triturar; (Malz) moler '''Schrotflinte fusil de chassa sch- '''Schrotkorn (Jagd) grano de plumbo; (Getreide) frumento/grano triturate '''Schrotmehl farina grosse '''Schrotmühle triturator '''Schrotsäge serra grande '''Schrott ferralia '''schrubben fricar '''Schrubber brossa/scopa de fricar '''Schrulle capricio, mania, luna '''schrullenhaft capriciose, bizarre, lunatic, extravagante '''Schrumpel (n.+ostd. Dial) ruga, vetula rugose '''schrumpelig arrugate, corrugate '''schrumpeln arrugar/corrugar se; (kleiner werden) diminuer '''schrumpfen arrugar/corrugar se; (kleiner werden) diminuer '''schräg oblique; (geneigt) inclinate; (querlaufend) diagonal, transversal '''Schräge obliquitate; direction oblique '''schrägen taliar oblique(mente) '''schräggegenüber quasi vis-ŕ-vis (F)/opposite '''Schrägkante bisello '''schrägkantig bisellate '''Schräglage position inclinate; inclination '''Schrägstellung position inclinate; inclination '''schrägüber quasi vis-ŕ-vis (F)/opposite '''schränken vt cruciar '''schröpfen scarificar; applicar ventosas; fig dupar '''Schröpfkopf ventosa, cupp(ett)a '''Schub colpo, pulsata; (Bäckerei) furnata; (Sendung) transporto '''Schubfach tiratorio '''Schubkarren carretta de mano '''Schublade tiratorio '''Schublehre calibre; calibrator (cursori) '''Schubstange biella '''schubweise per colpos resp. parve gruppos '''Schuft canalia, scelerato '''schuften fam travaliar como un negro '''schuftig infame, vil, villan, scelerate '''Schuftigkeit infamia, villania, sceleratessa, abjection, bassessa '''Schuh scarpa; (Hausschuh) calceo; j-m et. in die ~ schieben: dar le culpa de alique ad alicuno; imputar alique ad alicuno; (kleiner ~) calceolo; fig er weiß, wo ihn der ~ drückt: ille sape qual e ubi es le mal '''Schuhanzieher calceator '''Schuhband lacetto '''Schuhbürste brossa de/pro scarpas '''Schuhfabrik fabrica de scarpas/calceaturas '''Schuhflicker reparator de scarpas/calceaturas '''Schuhgeschäft magazin/boteca de calceaturas '''Schuhknöpfer tira-button '''Schuhkrem pasta a/pro scarpas '''Schuhladen magazin/boteca de calceaturas '''Schuhleisten forma (pro scarpas) '''Schuhlöffel calceator '''Schuhmacher scarpero, bottinero '''Schuhmacherei scarperia, bottineria '''Schuhnagel clavo de scarpas; (hölzerner) cavilia de scarpas '''Schuhpflock cavilia de scarpas '''Schuhputzer lustrascarpas '''Schuhreiniger nettascarpas '''Schuhriemen lacetto (de scarpa) '''Schuhsohle solea '''Schuhwaren calceatura '''Schuhwerk calceatura '''Schuhwichse crema de scarpas '''Schulamt administration/autoritate scholar '''Schulanfang initio del anno scholar; apertura del classes '''Schularbeit deber de schola '''Schularzt medico scholar '''Schulaufsicht inspection del scholas '''Schulbehörde administration/autoritate scholar '''Schulbeispiel exemplo classic/typic '''Schulbesuch frequentation scholar/del schola '''Schulbildung instruction/education scholar '''Schulbub scholar(etto) '''Schulbuch libro de schola/classe '''Schuld culpa; (Geld) debita; (Unrecht) torto; (Sünde) peccato; (Vergehen) delicto, crimine; ich bin ~ daran: (il) es mi culpa; an wem liegt die ~?: a qui es le culpa?; in ~en geraten: indebitar se; j-m ~ geben: attribuer le culpa ad alicuno '''Schuldbekenntnis confession del/de su culpa(bilitate) '''schuldbeladen cargate de culpas/resp. crimines, peccatos '''Schuldbeweis prova de un delicto '''schuldbewusst|schuldbewußt conscie/consciente de su culpa(bilitate) '''Schuldbuch libro de contos '''schulden deber '''schuldenbelastet cargate de debitas '''schuldenfrei sin de debitas '''Schuldenlast peso/carga de debitas; debitas premente '''Schuldenmacher qui vive de debitas '''Schuldentilgung amortisation (de debitas) '''Schuldforderung debita active; credito '''Schuldfrage question de responsabilitate(s) '''schuldhaft culpabile '''Schuldhaftigkeit culpabilitate '''Schuldiener bedello; portero de schola '''schuldig culpabile; (gebührend) debite; Hdl debitor; j-m et. ~ sein: deber alique ad alicuno; die ~e Achtung: le respecto debite; j-n ~ sprechen: declarar alicuno culpabile; was bin ich Ihnen ~: quanto debe io a vos?; j-m großen Dank ~ sein: esser multo obligate ad alicuno '''Schuldiger culpabile '''Schuldigkeit deber; (Verpflichtung) obligation '''Schuldirektor director de schola '''Schuldisziplin disciplina scholar '''Schuldklage action pro debitas '''schuldlos innocente; sin culpa '''Schuldlosigkeit innocentia '''Schuldner debitor '''Schuldnerin debitrice '''Schuldschein recognoscentia de debita; obligation '''Schuldverschreibung recognoscentia de debita; obligation '''Schule schola; höhere ~: schola secundari; die ~ besuchen: frequentar le schola; die ~ versäu men: mancar le schola; aus der ~ plaudern: parlar indiscretemente; committer un indiscretion '''schulen formar, instruer, trainar '''Schulfeier festa scholar '''Schulferien Pl vacantias scholar '''Schulfest festa scholar '''schulfrei heute ist ~: il non ha classe hodie '''Schulfreund camerada de schola/resp. lyceo, collegio '''Schulfreundin camerada de schola/resp. lyceo, collegio '''Schulfuchs pedante '''Schulfun (sendung) radio/emission scholar '''Schulgarten jardin scholar '''Schulgebrauch für den ~: ad uso del scholas '''Schulgebäude edificio scholar '''Schulgeld costos de schola(ritate) '''Schulgemeinde communitate scholar '''Schulgesetz lege scholar '''Schulhaus (domo de) schola '''Schulhof corte de schola/recreation '''Schuljahr anno scholar '''Schuljunge puero de schola '''Schulknabe puero de schola '''Schullehrer maestro de schola; institutor '''Schullehrerin maestra de schola; institutrice '''Schulmappe portalibros; portafolios '''Schulmeister maestro de schola; institutor '''Schulmeisterin maestra de schola; institutrice '''schulmeisterlich pedante(sc) '''schulmeistern facer le pedante '''Schulmädchen puera de schola '''Schulordnung regulamento scholar '''Schulpferd cavallo de maneo '''Schulpflicht inseniamento obligatori '''schulpflichtig subjecte al inseniamento obligatori '''Schulrat inspector scholar schola; de inseniamento '''Schulreiten equitation (de alte schola) '''Schulreiter cavallero '''Schulreiterin cavallera '''Schulrätin inspectrice scholar schola; de inseniamento '''Schulschiff nave-schola '''Schulstunde (hora de) lection '''Schultafel tabula nigre '''Schultag die de classe '''Schulter spatula; ~ an ~: latere a latere; Mil über die ~ gehängt tragen: portar in bandoliera '''Schulterblatt scapula, omoplate '''schultern poner super la spatula '''Schulterriemen bandoliera '''Schulterstück pannello de spatula; epaulette (F) '''Schultertragband Anat ligatura scapular '''Schultheiss|Schultheiß syndico (de un village) '''Schulung formation, instruction, education; (Abrichtung) dressage '''Schulunterricht inseniamento scholar '''Schulversäumnis absentia in classe/schola; entschuldigte/resp. unentschuldigte ~: absentia justificate/resp. non justificate '''Schulvorsteher director de schola '''Schulvorsteherin directrice de schola '''Schulwanderung excursion scholar '''Schulweisheit sagessa-dzh-/sapientia scholar; pedanteria '''Schulwesen instruction public '''Schulzeit horas/tempore in classe; annos passate in schola; annos scholar '''Schulzeugnis bulletin/certificato scholar; qualification '''Schulzimmer classe; sala de schola '''Schulzucht disciplina scholar '''Schulzwang inseniamento/instruction obligatori '''Schummelei fraude '''schummeln fraudar '''schummerig crepuscular '''Schund cosa sin valor '''Schundliteratur litteratura immunde/resp. pornographic '''Schundware cosa sin valor '''Schupo policia/resp. policiero urban; s. Schutzpolizei, Schutzpolizist '''Schuppe scalia, squama '''schuppen scaliar, squamar Schuppen remissa, hangar (F) '''schuppig scaliose, squamose '''Schur tonsion, tonsura '''schurigeln fam tormentar, chicanar sch- '''Schurke scelerato, villano '''Schurkenstreich sceleratessa, villania '''Schurkerei sceleratessa, villania '''schurkisch scelerate, villan '''Schurz avantal '''Schurzfell avantal de corio '''Schuss|Schuß tiro; (Bewegung) movimento rapide; cursa precipitate; (das Treiben) crescentia rapide; (Ladung) carga; (Wunde) vulnere; (Weberei) trama; fig weit vom ~ sein: esser longe/lontan; non currer periculo; in ~ bringen: arrangiar -dzh-, componer; in ~ sein: esser in inpeto; esser perfecte '''Schussbereich|Schußbereich portata de tiro '''schussbereit|schußbereit preste a tirar '''schussfertig|schußfertig preste a tirar '''schussfest|schußfest a prova de balla '''Schusskanal|Schußkanal trajecto del projectil '''Schusslinie|Schußlinie linea de tiro '''Schusswaffe|Schußwaffe arma de foco '''Schussweite|Schußweite portata de tiro '''Schusswunde|Schußwunde vulnere de arma de foco '''Schuster scarpero; s.a. Schuhmacher '''Schusterjunge apprentisse-scarpero '''schustern facer scarpas '''Schusterpech pice nigre (de scarpero) '''Schusterwerkstatt officina de scarpero '''Schutt discombros; (Geröll) detrito '''Schuttabladeplatz discargatorio (de scopaturas) '''Schutthaufen cumulo de discombros '''Schutz protection; (Verteidigung) defensa; (Zuflucht) refugio; (die Hut) guarda; in ~ nehmen: proteger, defender; prender sub su protection; unter dem ~ der Dunkelheit: con le favor del tenebras '''Schutzanstrich pictura/vernissatura protective; (zur Tarnung) cam(o)uflage (F) '''Schutzanzug supertoto '''schutzbedürftig qui/que besonia protection '''Schutzbefohlene protegit/o,-a '''Schutzbefohlener protegit/o,-a '''Schutzblech guardafango; parafango '''Schutzbrief salveconducto '''Schutzbrille berillos protective '''Schutzbündnis alliantia defensive '''Schutzdach tecto protective '''Schutzengel angelo tutelar '''Schutzfarbe color protective/de protection '''Schutzfrist dilation de protection (legal) '''Schutzfärbung mimetismo '''Schutzgebiet Pol protectorato '''Schutzgeist genio tutelar '''Schutzgitter grillia de protection; (gegen Feuer) guardafoco '''Schutzhaft detention preventive '''Schutzheilige patrona '''Schutzheiliger patrono '''Schutzherr protector '''Schutzherrin protectrice '''Schutzherrschaft protectorato '''Schutzhülle vaina protective '''Schutzhütte refugio (alpin) '''Schutzimpfung vaccination preventive '''schutzlos sin protection; Mil indefense '''Schutzmacht potentia protectori/protective '''Schutzmann guarda municipal '''Schutzmarke marca de fabrica '''Schutzmittel Med preservativo '''Schutzpatron patrono '''Schutzpatronin patrona '''Schutzpolizei policia de securitate/Stato '''Schutzpolizist policiero; guarda municipal '''Schutzraum refugio (Flugz antiaeree) '''Schutzscheibe vitro protective; parabrisa '''Schutztruppe truppa colonial '''Schutzvorrichtung dispositivo de protection '''Schutzwache escorta '''Schutzwacht escorta '''Schutzwaffe arma defensive '''Schutzwehr defensa; salveguarda; (Wall) vallo; (Damm) dica '''Schutzzoll derecto protective '''Schutzzollsystem protectionismo '''Schutzzöllner protectionista '''schutzzöllnerisch protectionista '''Schutzärmel manica protective; guarda-manica, protege- manica '''Schutzüberzug (Auto) copertura; tela protective '''Schwabe f (Schabe) Zool blatta '''schwach debile; (gebrechlich) fragile; (matt) languide; (dünn) tenue; ~e Stunde: momento de debilitate; ~ werden: debilitar se; ~ machen: debilitar '''schwachgläubig de pauc fide '''Schwachheit debilitate '''schwachherzig de animo debile '''Schwachkopf imbecille '''schwachköpfig imbecille '''schwachsichtig de vista debile '''Schwachsichtigkeit debilitate de vista '''Schwachsinn imbecillitate '''schwachsinnig imbecille '''Schwachstrom Elektr currente a/de basse tension '''Schwaden (Dunst) vapor (spisse; calde); (Gas) gas suffocante/irrespirabile; das Getreide liegt in ~: le grano jace falcate; (Rauch~) nube de fumo '''Schwadron esquadron '''schwadronieren fanfaronar '''schwafeln fam dicer ineptias/nonsensos '''Schwager fratre affin '''Schwalbe hirundine '''Schwalbenschwanz Zool machaon; (Frack, Tischlerei) cauda de hirundine; (Tischlerei) mit Schwalbenschwänzen versehen: indentar '''Schwall (Wasser) torrente, flucto; (Worte) fluxo; Redeschwall: fluxo de parolas; (Masse) massa '''Schwamm spongia -dzh-; mit dem ~ abwischen: spongiar -dzh-; (Pilz) fungo; champignon (F); (Mund~) aphta '''schwammartig spongiose '''schwammig spongiose '''Schwammigkeit spongiositate '''Schwan cygno '''schwanen mir schwant et.: io presenti alique '''Schwanengesang canto del cygno '''Schwang im ~e sein: esser in voga '''schwanger gravide, pregnante '''Schwangerschaft graviditate, pregnantia '''Schwangerschaftsverhütung contraception '''Schwank burla; Theat farsa; farce (F) '''schwanken vacillar, oscillar; titubar; (zögern) hesitar; (Reise) fluctuar; (Schiff) rolar '''schwankend (unentschieden) irresolute, indecise '''Schwankung vacillation, oscillation, titubation, hesitation, fluctuation; (Schiff) rolamento '''Schwanz cauda '''Schwanzfeder pluma/penna del cauda '''Schwanzflosse pinna caudal '''schwapp schwapp!: puf!, paf!, clac! '''schwappen fam mover se; tremular '''schwappend (Flüssigkeit) superplen '''Schwarm (Bienen) essame; (andere Tiere) turba; (Schar) truppa; fig enthusiasmo, passion; (Liebschaft) amoretto '''Schwarte pelle (de lardo); (altes Buch) libro vetule/antique '''schwarz nigre; (heimlich) clandestin; ~ auf weiß: per scripto; ~es Brett: tabula nigre/de annuncios; ~e Kunst: magia nigre; necromantia; ~ machen: nigrar; ~ werden: nigrar se; ins Schwarze treffen: attinger le scopo; sich ~ ärgern: crepar de despecto; es wurde mir ~ vor den Augen: mi vista se turbava '''Schwarzarbeit labor clandestin; travalio illegal/illicite '''schwarzbraun brun obscur '''Schwarzbrot pan nigre '''Schwarzdorn Bot pruno spinose '''Schwarzdrossel merla commun '''Schwarze (n) nigro; (Ziel) scopo '''schwarzfahren viagiar -dzh- clandestinmente/sin billet '''Schwarzfahrer viagiator -dzh- clandestin; (Auto) conductor sin permisso/licentia '''Schwarzfahrt cursa abusive/clandestin/sin permisso '''Schwarzhandel commercio illicite; mercato nigre '''Schwarzhändler trafficante del mercato nigre '''Schwarzhörer auditor clandestin '''Schwarzkünstler necromante; magico '''Schwarzmarkt mercato nigre '''Schwarzpappel poplo nigre '''Schwarzschlachtung macellation clandestin '''Schwarzseher pessimista '''Schwarzsender (Radio) emissor clandestin '''Schwarzwald Silva Nigre '''Schwarzweisskunst|Schwarzweißkunst arte graphic '''Schwarzweisszeichnung|Schwarzweißzeichnung designo in blanco e nigro '''Schwarzwild verres Pl salvage '''Schwarzwurzel scorzonera '''schwarzäugig de oculos nigre '''Schwatz confabulation '''schwatzen confabular; garrular; (indiskret sein) esser indiscrete '''schwatzhaft garrule '''Schwatzhaftigkeit garrulitate; indiscretion '''Schwebe in der ~: suspendite; suspense; fig in suspenso '''Schwebebahn linea de telepherage '''Schwebebaum (Gymn) trave horizontal '''schweben planar, flottar (in le aere); frei ~: esser suspendite '''schwebend suspendite, pendente; (Garten) pensile; (Brücke) suspense; (Schuld) fluctuante '''Schwefel sulfure '''schwefelartig sulfuree '''Schwefelbad banio sulfurose '''Schwefelgrube sulfuriera '''schwefelhaltig sulfurose '''Schwefelhölzchen flammifero (sulfurate) '''schwefelig sulfurose '''Schwefelkies pyrite (sulfuree, de ferro) '''schwefeln sulfurar '''Schwefelquelle fonte sulfurose '''Schwefelquellen Pl aquas sulfurose '''Schwefelsäure acido sulfuric, vitriolo '''Schwefelwasserstoff hydrogeno sulfurate '''Schwefelwasserstoffverbindung hydrosulfure '''Schwefeläther ethere sulfuric '''Schweif cauda '''schweifen vi errar, vagar; (herumstreichen) vagabundar; in die Ferne ~: currer le mundo; fig divagar; vt curvar; (abschrägen) chanfrar sch-; geschweift: curve, arcate '''Schweifstern cometa '''Schweifsäge serra a contornar/tension '''schweifwedeln mover le cauda; (fig schmeicheln) adular '''Schweifwedler adulator '''Schweifwedlerin adulatrice '''Schweigegeld precio de silentio; subornation (pro imponer silentio) '''schweigen tacer; silentiar Schweigen n silentio; zum ~ bringen: facer tacer; ~ gebieten: imponer silentio; ~ bewahren: guardar/observar silentio '''schweigend silentiose, tacite; Adv in silentio '''Schweigepflicht secreto professional '''Schweiger homine taciturne '''schweigsam taciturne; (wortkarg) silentiose '''Schweigsamkeit taciturnitate '''Schwein porco (a. fig); ~ haben: haber fortuna '''Schweinebraten rostito de porco '''Schweinefett grassia de porco '''Schweinefleisch (carne de) porco '''Schweinehirt porchero '''Schweinehund porco '''Schweinekoben porcheria, porchiera '''Schweinemetzger macellero porcin; salsiciero '''Schweinemetzgerei macelleria porcin; salsicieria '''Schweinepökelfleisch porco salate '''Schweinerei porcheria '''Schweinerippchen cotelette (F) de porco '''Schweineschlächter macellero porcin; salsiciero '''Schweineschmalz adipe/grassia de porco fundite '''Schweineschnauze muso de porco '''Schweinestall porcheria, porchiera '''Schweinetreiber porchero '''Schweinezucht elevage de porcos '''Schweinezüchter elevator de porcos '''Schweinigel porcospino; fig porco '''Schweinigelei porcheria '''schweinigeln dicer porcherias '''schweinisch de porco; porcin; Adv como un porco '''Schweinsauge oculo porcin '''Schweinsblase vesica de porco '''Schweinsborste seta de porco '''Schweinskopf testa de porco '''Schweinsleder corio/pelle de porco '''Schweiss|Schweiß sudor; transpiration; (Jagd) sanguine; in ~ geraten: haber transpirationes; comenciar a sudar; von ~ triefen: guttar/stillar con sudor '''Schweissabsonderung|Schweißabsonderung transpiration '''Schweissapparat|Schweißapparat apparato a/de soldar '''Schweissblatt|Schweißblatt subbracio '''Schweissbrenner|Schweißbrenner torcha a/de soldar '''Schweissdrüse|Schweißdrüse glandula sudoripare/sudorifere '''schweissen|schweißen soldar; (Jagd) sanguinar '''Schweisser|Schweißer soldator '''Schweissfieber|Schweißfieber febre sudatori '''Schweissfuss|Schweißfuß pede sudante '''Schweisshund|Schweißhund bracco '''schweissig|schweißig sudate '''Schweissnaht|Schweißnaht soldatura '''schweisstreibend|schweißtreibend sudorific '''schweisstriefend|schweißtriefend baniate in sudor; guttante/stillante con/de sudor '''Schweisstropfen|Schweißtropfen gutta de sudor '''Schweisstuch|Schweißtuch sudario '''Schweizer (Türhüter) suisso, guardiano suisse '''Schweizerhaus chalet (F) suisse '''Schweizerkäse caseo suisse '''schwelen vi, vt arder lentemente/sin flamma; Teer ~: extraher pice Schwelen n combustion/carbonisation incomplete '''schwelgen regalar se; ~ in: inebriar se de; menar un vita gaudiose; viver luxuriosemente '''Schwelger glutton '''Schwelgerei gluttonia, excesso; vita luxuriose '''schwelgerisch luxuriose '''Schwelle (Tür~) limine; (Bahn) transversa '''schwellen inflar; tumescer; (anwachsen) crescer; geschwollen sein: tumer; esser tumide/inflate '''Schwellung tumescentia '''Schwemme (Tränke) abiberatorio; banio de animales; fam bireria popular '''schwemmen abducer; (Pferd) conducer un cavallo al abiberatorio; baniar; (Holz) facer fluctuar '''Schwemmland alluvion; terra alluvial '''Schwengel (Pumpe) bracio; (Handkurbel) manivella; (Glocke) battente '''schwenkbar agitabile, brandibile '''schwenken agitar, brandir; (ausspülen) rinciar; Mil facer un conversion; rechts schwenkt!: conversion a dextra!; fig cambiar de opinion '''Schwenkkartoffeln Pl patatas sauté (F) '''Schwenkung virata; Mar a. evolution; Mil conversion '''schwer pesante; (schwierig) difficile; (~wiegend) grave; (mühevoll) penose; (Gewitter) violente; (Getränk) forte; (Strafe) sever; ~es Geld kosten: costar multe pecunia; ~er Junge: criminal; ~ von Begriff sein: esser dur de intendimento; haber le testa dur; ein Pfund ~ sein: pesar un libra; ~ werden: devenir pesante '''Schwerarbeit labor rude/fatigante '''Schwerarbeiter obrero de fatiga rude '''Schwerathletik athletica pesante '''schweratmend respirante con pena '''schweratmig respirante con pena '''schwerbeladen supercargate; multo cargate; cargate pesantemente '''schwerbeschädigt Pers mutilate, invalide '''Schwere peso; fig gravitate, pesantor; (Strafe) rigor; (Schwierigkeit) difficultate; Phys gravitate '''Schwerenöter galante '''schwerfallen dar multe pena; costar (multe labor) '''schwerfällig pesante; fig lente, torpide '''Schwerfälligkeit pesantessa; fig lentor; torpiditate, torpor '''Schwergewicht peso maxime; fig importantia principal '''schwerhörig dur de aure '''Schwerhörigkeit duressa de aure/audito '''Schwerindustrie industria pesante '''Schwerkraft gravitation '''Schwerkriegsbeschädigter grande mutilato (de guerra) '''schwerlich Adv difficilemente; er wird ~ unsern Vorschlag annehmen: il non es probabile que ille acceptara nostre proposition '''Schwermut melancholia '''schwermütig melancholic '''Schwerpunkt centro de gravitate; fig puncto principal/capital '''schwerreich ricchissime '''Schwerspat Min spato pesante; baryta '''Schwert spada; (breites) spadon; gladio '''Schwertfisch pisce-spada '''schwertförmig ensiforme '''Schwertlilie iris, iride '''Schwertstreich colpo de spada; ohne ~: sin tirar un tiro; sin colpo ferir '''Schwerverbrecher grande criminal '''schwerverdaulich indigeste '''schwerverständlich difficile a comprender '''schwerverwundet gravemente vulnerate/ferite '''schwerwiegend multo grave; (überlegen) transcendente '''Schweröl oleo pesante '''Schwester soror (a. Rel); (Kranken~) infirmera '''schwesterlich sororal '''Schwesterliebe amor sororal/de soror '''Schwestermord sororicidio '''Schwestermörder sororicida '''Schwestersprache lingua soror '''Schwibbogen arco de appoio '''Schwiegereltern parentes affin '''Schwiegermutter matre affin '''Schwiegersohn filio affin '''Schwiegertochter filia affin '''Schwiegervater patre affin '''Schwiele callo(itate) '''schwielig callose '''schwierig difficile; (Weg) ardue; (heikel) delicate '''Schwierigkeit difficultate; arduitate '''Schwimmanstalt stabilimento de natation '''Schwimmbad piscina, natatorio '''Schwimmbassin piscina, natatorio '''Schwimmbecken piscina, natatorio '''Schwimmblase vesica natatori '''Schwimmdock dock/darsena flottante '''schwimmen natar (a. fig); (Dinge) flottar; obenauf ~: supernatar Schwimmen n natation '''Schwimmer natator '''Schwimmerin natatrice '''Schwimmflosse pinna '''Schwimmfuss|Schwimmfuß pede palmate '''Schwimmfähigkeit Mar flottabilitate '''Schwimmfüsser|Schwimmfüßer palmipede '''Schwimmgürtel cinctura de natation/resp. salvamento '''Schwimmhalle piscina '''Schwimmhaut membrana/palma del pedes '''Schwimmhosen calceones Pl de banio '''schwimmkundig qui sape natar '''Schwimmkunst natation '''Schwimmkörper corpore flottante '''Schwimmlehrer maestro/professor de natation '''Schwimmmeister maestro de natation '''Schwimmmeisterschaft campionato de natation '''Schwimmschule schola de natation '''Schwimmsport natation '''Schwimmvogel palmipede '''Schwimmweste gilet (F) de natation/salvamento '''Schwindel vertigine; (Betrug) duperia; (Lüge) mentita '''Schwindelanfall accesso de vertigines '''Schwindelei fraude; s. Schwindel '''schwindelerregend vertiginose '''schwindelfrei ~ sein: non haber subjecte a vertigines '''Schwindelgefühl sensation de vertigines '''schwindelhaft fraudulente, mendace '''schwindelig que da le vertigines; ~ werden; ~ sein: haber vertigines; (schwindelerregend) vertiginose; ~ machen: dar le vertigine; leicht ~ werden: esser subjecte a vertigines '''schwindeln haber vertigines; (lügen) mentir; (betrügen) deciper, dupar, fraudar '''schwindelnd vertiginose '''schwinden (ver~) disparer, evanescer; (abnehmen) diminuer, discrescer; mir ~ die Sinne: io perde le sensos; ~ lassen: abandonar '''Schwindler dupator, impostor, fraudator; (Lügner) mentitor '''Schwindsucht phthisis, consumption, tuberculosis '''schwindsüchtig phthisic '''Schwindsüchtiger phthisico '''Schwingachse axe flexibile/oscillante '''Schwinge ala; (Getreide~) vanno '''schwingen vt agitar; (Schwert) brandir; (Getreide) vannar; vi vibrar; (Pendel) oscillar; sich ~: lancear se '''schwingend vibratori '''Schwingung vibration; oscillation '''Schwingungskreis circuito oscillante '''Schwingungsweite amplitude oscillatori/del oscillation '''Schwingungszahl frequentia (de oscillationes) '''Schwips fam parve ebrietate; e-n ~ haben: esser un pauc inebriate '''schwirren strider, sibilar; (Insekten) susurrar; (fig Gerüchte) circular, currer '''Schwitzbad banio a/de vapor '''schwitzbaden sudar, transpirar '''Schwitzkasten estufa; sudatorio '''Schwitzkur cura exsudative; tractamento sudorific, sudation curative '''Schwitzmittel sudorifico '''Schwof fam ballo/dansa public/popular '''schwofen ballar/dansar (in un taverna) '''Schwulst ampullositate, bombast; turgor '''Schwund deperimento; (Verminderung) diminution, reduction; Med atrophia; gänzlicher ~: disparition, perdita '''Schwung brandimento, lanceamento; (Antrieb) impulso; inpeto; fig brio (I); (Höhe) elevation; in ~ bringen: poner in marcha -sch-, impeller; fig dar impulso (a); activar; in ~ kommen: entrar in action vigorose '''Schwungbrett trampolino (I) '''Schwungfeder penna '''schwunghaft Hdl florescente; prospere '''Schwungkraft fortia centrifuge; fig elasticitate, brio (I) '''schwunglos apathic, phlegmatic; monotone, sin verve (F) '''Schwungrad (rota) volante '''schwungvoll Hdl florescente; prospere '''Schwur juramento '''Schwurgericht (tribunal de) juratos Pl '''Schwäche debilitate; fig latere debile (pro) '''schwächen debilitar '''Schwächezustand (stato de) exhaurimento '''schwächlich (Gesundh.) delicate; fragile '''Schwächling homine debile/sin energia '''Schwächung debilitation '''Schwägerin soror affin '''Schwägerschaft affinitate per maritage '''schwängern impregnar; (befruchten) fecundar; Chem impregnar, saturar (mit: de) '''Schwängerung impregnation; fecundation; saturation '''schwänzeln agitar/mover le cauda; Pers torquer le hancas (in marchar -sch-); (stolzieren) pavonisar '''schwänzen vi flanar; vt die Schule ~: deserer/fraudar/mancar le schola; geschwänzt: caudate '''Schwäre ulcere, abscesso, suppuration '''schwären suppurar, ulcerar '''schwärmen (Bienen) essamar; Mil extender/displicar se (a tiratores); fig ~ für: enthusiasmar/passionar se pro '''Schwärmer enthusiasta; exaltato; Rel fanatico; Entom sphinge; (Feuerwerk) rocchetta serpentin/sinuose '''Schwärmerei enthusiasmo, exaltation; fanatismo, passion '''schwärmerisch enthusiastic, exaltate; fanatic, ecstatic '''Schwärung ulceration, suppuration '''Schwärze nigritia; Typ tinta (de imprimeria) '''schwärzen nigrar; Typ tintar '''schwärzlich nigrastre '''schwätzen confabular; garrular; (indiskret sein) esser indiscrete '''Schwätzer confabulator '''schwören jurar (auf: super; bei: per); (Eid) prestar juramento '''schwül suffocante, pesante, opprimente '''Schwüle calor suffocante/opprimente; (Schmachten) languor '''schwülstig ampullose, bombastic, turgide, inflate; ~ schreiben/resp. sprechen: haber un stilo ampullose (turgide) '''Schwülstigkeit ampullositate, turgiditate '''schäbig (abgeschabt) raspate; (armselig) meschin; (schmutzig) sordide '''Schäbigkeit meschineria '''Schächer fur, raptor '''Schädel cranio '''Schädelbohrung trepanation '''Schädelbruch fractura del cranio '''Schädellehre phrenologia, craniologia '''Schädelstätte Rel Calvario '''schädigen prejudic(i)ar, damnificar; nocer; leder '''Schädigung prejudicio '''schädlich damnose, nocive; (verderblich) perniciose; Jur prejudicial '''Schädlichkeit damnositate; nocivitate '''Schädling planta insecto nocive; parasito '''Schäfchen agno; (Pl Wolken) cirro-cumulos; Bot amento; sein ~ ins Trockene bringen: facer un bon ganio '''Schäfer pastor (de oves) '''Schäferei s. Schafzucht '''Schäfergedicht (poesia) pastoral; ecloga '''Schäferhund can (de) pastor/resp. bestial '''Schäferin pastora (de oves) '''Schäferroman roman(ce) pastoral '''Schäferspiel (comedia) pastoral '''Schäferstab baston pastoral; baculo '''Schäferstunde hora de amor (passager -dzh-) '''schäften munir de un fuste '''Schäker flirtator; burlator '''Schäkerin flirtatrice; burlatrice '''schäkern flirtar; burlar (inter inamorates) '''schälen (Obst, Kartoffeln) pellar; (Baum) decorticar; (die Haut abziehen) excoriar '''schämen sich ~: haber vergonia; sich zu Tode ~: morir de vergonia; schäme dich!: (fi,) habe vergonia! '''schänden dishonorar; (Heiliges) profanar; (verunstalten) disfigurar; (Frau) violar '''Schänder dishonorator; violator '''schändlich vergoniose, infame; (Schande bringend) ignominiose '''Schändung Rel profanation; (e-r Frau) violation; (Verunstaltung) disfiguration '''Schäre scolio '''Schärfe acutessa, finessa, precision, mordacitate, severitate, rigor, asperitate, causticitate; Chem aciditate; (Scharfsinn) perspicacitate; s.a. scharf '''schärfen acutiar, affilar; facer trenchante -sch-; (verfeinern) affinar '''Schärpe charpa sch- '''schätzbar estimabile, appreciabile '''schätzen estimar; valutar (f. wert halten) appreciar; ich schätze Sie auf 20 Jahre: io vos da vinti annos '''schätzenswert estimabile '''Schätzer estimator, taxator '''Schätzung estimation, valutation; taxation; (Hoch~) estima '''schätzungsweise approximat(iv)emente '''schäumen scumar, spumar '''schäumend spumante '''Schöffe jurato '''Schöffen gericht tribunal de juratos '''schön belle; Adv ben; ~e Literatur: belle litteras; es ist ~es Wetter: il face belle/bon temperie/tempore; ~en Dank!: multe gratias; das ist ~ von dir: isto es amabile de te parte; das wäre noch ~er: il mancarea nihil altere; (Hund) ~ machen: facer le bello; eriger se e mendicar '''Schöne f bella, beltate; (n) lo belle; m le bello; da hast du was ~s angerichtet/angestellt: tu ha facite un imbroglio (I) de isto; tu ha facite un belle travalio '''schönen (Wein) clarificar '''schönfärben depinger toto in rosa '''Schönfärber imbellitor (qui depinge toto) in rosa '''Schönfärberei imbellimento/depiction in rosa '''Schöngeist belle spirito '''schöngeistig de belle spirito; ~e Literatur: belle litteras Pl '''Schönheit beltate '''Schönheitsfehler parve defecto; defecto corporal/exterior/physic '''Schönheitsgefühl senso esthetic/del bello; bon gusto '''Schönheitskönigin regina de beltate '''Schönheitsmittel cosmetico '''Schönheitspflaster musca '''Schönheitspflege cosmetica '''Schönheitssalon instituto de beltate '''Schönheitssinn senso esthetic; gusto '''Schönredner bon parlator; rhetorico; declamator '''Schönrednerei affectation de parlar ben; rhetorica '''Schönschreibekunst calligraphia '''Schönschreiber calligrapho '''Schönschreiberin calligrapha '''Schönschrift calligraphia; in ~ schreiben: calligraphiar '''Schöntuer galante, precioso '''Schöntuerei belle manieras, preciositate; flirtation '''schöntun galantear (alicuno); flirtar (con alicuno); facer le precioso '''Schöpfbrunnen puteo (de aqua) '''Schöpfeimer situla de haurir '''schöpfen haurir; (Verdacht, Hoffnung) conciper; (Mut) prender; leer ~: exhaurir; Wein aus e-m Gefäße in ein anderes ~: transvasar vino '''Schöpfer creator '''Schöpferin creatrice '''schöpferisch creative '''Schöpfgefäss|Schöpfgefäß hauritorio; vaso de haurir '''Schöpfgeschirr hauritorio; vaso de haurir '''Schöpfkelle coclear de potto/olla/suppa; hauritorio '''Schöpflöffel coclear de potto/olla/suppa; hauritorio '''Schöpfrad rota hauriente/a tassas '''Schöpfschaufel pala de haurir/haustion '''Schöps ove castrate; fig imbecille '''Schössling|Schößling planton '''schüchtern timide '''Schüchternheit timiditate '''Schüler scholar; alumno; (der höheren Schule) lyceano, collegiano; (Jünger) discipulo '''Schüleraustausch excambiamento de scholares '''Schülerin scholara; alumna; s.a. Schüler '''Schülerschaft scholares; alumn/os,-as '''Schüreisen attisatorio '''schüren attisar (a. fig) '''schürfen (schrammen) desquamar; (graben) foder, excavar; Mil facer sondages (nach: de) '''Schürze avantal '''schürzen (schlingen) nodar; e-n Knoten ~: facer un nodo; (auf~) altiar '''Schürzenjäger chassator sch- de gonna(s); homine a feminas '''Schüssel platto; (Napf) scutella; (tiefe ~) terrina '''Schüsselwärmer caleface-platto, calefactor de platto '''Schüttboden granario '''Schüttdamm terrapleno '''Schüttelfrost fremito '''schütteln succuter; (Hand) stringer; (Kopf) mover; (heftig ~) agitar '''Schüttelreim rima trocate con metathese '''Schüttelrost grillia a barras mobile '''schütten infunder; (werfen) jectar; es schüttet: il pluve in tromba(s) '''schüttern vi tremer '''Schütze m tirator; Astr sagittario; f porta de esclusa; (Weber~) navetta '''schützen proteger (gegen: contra); defender '''Schützenfest festa de tiro '''Schützengesellschaft societate de tiro/tiratores '''Schützengilde corpore de tiratores '''Schützengraben trenchea -sch- '''Schützenhaus casino de tiratores '''Schützenkönig rege del tiratores '''Schützenlinie linea de tiratores '''Schützenschnur Mil cordon(es) '''Schützenstand stand (DE) de tiro '''Schützling protegit/o,-a '''sechs sex '''sechsarmig con sex bracios '''Sechseck hexagono '''sechseckig hexagonal '''sechserlei de sex species '''sechsfach sextuple; Adv sex vices '''Sechsfache (n) sextuplo '''sechsflächig hexahedre '''Sechsflächner hexahedro '''sechshundert sex centos '''sechshundertster sex centesime '''sechsjährig de sex annos '''sechsmal sex vices '''sechsmalig repetite sex vices '''sechsmonatlich semestral '''sechsruderig a/de sex remos '''sechsseitig (Schrift) de sex paginas; (Figur) hexagonal; (Körper) hexahedre '''sechssilbig de sex syllabas; hexasyllabe '''sechsstimmig a sex voces '''sechsstündig de sex horas '''Sechstagerennen cursa (cyclista) de sex dies '''sechstausend sex milles '''Sechstel sexto '''sechstens sexto; sextemente; in sexte loco '''sechster sexte '''sechstägig de sex dies '''sechsundzwanzig vinti-sex '''sechzehn dece-sex, sedece '''Sechzehntel dece-sexto '''Sechzehntelnote Mus semichroma '''sechzehnter dece-sexte; Ludwig XVI.: Ludovico Dece-Sex '''sechzig sexanta; etwa ~: un sexantena; die ~er Jahre: le annos sexanta a septanta '''Sechziger sexagenario '''Sechzigerin sexagenaria '''sechzigjährig sexagenari '''Sechzigstel sexagesimo, sexantesimo '''sechzigter sexagesime, sexantesime '''See m laco; f mar; (Woge) unda; zur ~ gehörig: maritime; in ~ gehen/stechen: prender le mar; auf offener ~: in alte mar '''Seeaal anguilla de mar '''Seeadler aquila marin '''Seealpen Alpes Maritime '''Seeaufrüstung armamentos Pl naval '''Seeausdruck termino de marina '''Seebad banio de mar; (Ort) plagia -dzh-; station balnear '''Seebeben tremor de mar; seismo oceanic '''Seebrief cognoscimento '''Seebär urso marin; fig lupo de mar '''Seefahrer marinero, nauta; navigante, navigator '''Seefahrt navigation; (Reise) viage per mar '''seefest (Schiff) que tene le mar; Pers exempte del mal de mar '''Seefisch pisce de mar '''Seefischerei pisca maritime '''Seeflotte flotta naval '''Seeflughafen base aeronaval '''Seefrachtbrief cognoscimento '''seefähig in stato de prender le mar '''Seegang movimento del mar '''Seegefecht combatto naval '''Seegericht tribunal maritime '''Seegeruch odor marin '''Seegesetzbuch codice maritime '''Seegras crin vegetal; Bot (Tang) fuco; alga marin '''Seehafen porto de mar '''Seehandel commercio maritime '''Seeherrschaft dominio/suprematia naval/del mar(es) '''Seehund phoca '''Seeigel ericio de mar '''Seejungfer nereide '''Seekabel cablo submarin '''Seekadett cadetto naval/del academia/schola naval '''Seekarte mappa/carta nautic '''Seeklima climate maritime/nautic '''seekrank qui ha le mal de mar '''Seekrankheit mal de mar '''Seekrieg guerra naval '''Seekriegsrecht derecto maritime '''Seekuh vacca marin '''Seeküste costa marin; litoral '''Seele anima; e-e ~ von Mensch: un bonissime/sancte persona; es war keine menschliche ~ da: ibi era nulle anima vive; j-m in der ~ weh tun: affliger alicuno multo; j-m in der ~ zuwider sein: repugnar profundemente ad alicuno; er spricht mir aus der ~: ille pensa toto como io '''Seelenamt officio pro le mort/os,-as/defunctes; officio funebre '''Seelenangst angustia mortal '''Seelengrösse|Seelengröße magnanimitate '''seelengut bonissime, excellente '''Seelenheil salute/salvation del anima '''Seelenheilkunde psychiatria '''Seelenhirt pastor spiritual/de animas '''Seelenkunde psychologia '''Seelenleben vita interior '''Seelenmesse missa pro le mort/os,-as/defunctes; missa funebre '''Seelenpein angustia; agonia/tormento mental '''Seelenqual angustia; agonia/tormento mental '''Seelenruhe tranquillitate de anima; serenitate '''seelenruhig seren '''seelenvergnügt contentissime, hilare '''seelenverwandt affin '''Seelenverwandtschaft sympathia de animas; affinitate spiritual '''seelenvoll expressive; plen de anima '''Seelenwanderung metempsychose '''Seelenzustand stato de animo '''Seeleute marineros '''seelisch psychic; del anima '''Seelsorge cura de animas; pastorato '''Seelsorger patre spiritual; pastor '''Seeluft aere maritime/del mar '''Seelöwe leon marin '''Seemacht potentia maritime/naval; (Flotte) fortias Pl naval '''Seemann marinero, nauta '''Seemeile millia marin '''Seemine mina subaquee/submarin '''Seemuschel concha/musculo de mar '''seemännisch nautic; de marinero '''Seemöwe laro de mar '''Seenot periculo maritime nave; in mar '''Seeoffizier officiero de marina '''Seepferdchen hippocampo '''Seeraub preda/butino de mar '''Seerecht derecto maritime '''Seereise viage per mar '''Seerose Bot nenufar, nymphea; Zool actinia '''Seeräuber pirata '''Seeräuberei pirateria '''Seeräuberschiff (nave-)pirata; corsario '''Seesalz sal marin '''Seeschaden avaria '''Seeschlacht battalia naval '''Seeschlange serpente de mar '''Seeschule schola naval '''Seesieg victoria naval '''Seestadt citate maritime '''Seestern stella marin/de mar; Zool asteria '''Seestreitkräfte fortias naval '''Seesturm tempesta super mar '''Seestück Mal marina '''Seetang Bot fuco; alga marin '''Seetier animal marin '''Seetransport transporto maritime mar '''seetüchtig in (perfecte) stato de navigar, apte a navigar '''Seeungetüm monstro marin '''seeuntüchtig innavigabile '''Seeverkehr traffico maritime '''Seeversicherung assecurantia maritime '''Seevolk populo/nation maritime; marineros Pl '''Seewarte observatorio maritime '''Seewasser aqua de mar '''Seeweg via maritime; auf dem ~: per mar maritime '''Seewesen marina; scientia nautic; marineria '''Seewind vento/brisa de mar '''seewärts verso le mar/resp. laco '''Seezeichen boia '''Seezunge (Fisch) solea '''Segel vela; unter ~ gehen: poner al vela; mit vollen ~n: a plen velas; die ~ umlegen: cambiar le velas '''Segelboot barca a vela '''Segelfahrt cursa per vela '''segelfertig preste a facer vela '''segelfliegen volar a vela '''Segelflieger planator; aviator (de volo) a vela '''Segelflug volo a vela '''Segelflugzeug avion de volo a vela; avion sin motor; planator '''Segeljacht yacht (E) a vela '''segelklar preste a facer vela '''Segelmacher velero '''segeln navigar; facer vela (nach: pro); ir a vela '''Segelregatta regata de velieros '''Segelschiff nave a vela(s); veliero '''Segelschiffahrt navigation a vela '''Segelschlitten slitta a velas '''Segelschulschiff nave-schola a vela '''Segelsport sport de barca a vela; yachting (E) (a vela) '''Segeltuch tela a/de vela; holländ. ~: canevas '''Segelverein club (E) naval '''Segelwerk velas Pl '''Segen benediction; fig prosperitate, felicitate '''Segenerteilung (impartition del) benediction '''Segenspender benedictor '''segensreich benedicte; propitie, benefic, prospere '''Segenswunsch felicitation; augurio de felicitate '''Segler Pers navigante per vela; (Schiff) veliero; (Vogel) apode cypselo (La) '''Segment segmento '''segnen benedicer; dar/impartir le benediction (a); mit et. gesegnet sein: haber grande copia de alique; das Zeitliche ~: deceder '''Segnung benediction '''sehen vider; (anblicken) reguardar, spectar; sich ~ lassen: apparer; sich ~ lassen können: presentar se ben; facer bon figura; gut ~: haber bon oculos; nach et. ~ (sorgen für et.): haber cura de alique Sehen n vista; von ~ kennen: cognoscer de vista '''sehenswert que merita le pena de esser vidite; notabile, interessante '''sehenswürdig que merita le pena de esser vidite; notabile, interessante '''Sehenswürdigkeit curiositate; cosa interessante; die ~en Pl e-r Stadt: le monumentos/curiositates de un citate '''Seher vidente; divino; (Prophet) propheta '''Seherblick reguardo prophetic '''Sehergabe secunde vista '''Seherin videnta; divin/a; (Prophet) propheta '''Sehfehler defecto visual/ocular '''Sehfeld campo visual '''Sehkraft facultate/fortia visual; (Sinn) vista '''Sehne tendine, tendon '''sehnen sich ~ nach et.: desirar ardentemente alique; aspirar ad alique Sehnen n desiros Pl ardente '''Sehnerv nervo optic '''sehnig tendinose; (kräftig) nervose '''sehnlich ardente '''Sehnsucht desiro ardente; ~ nach der Heimat: nostalgia; mit ~ erwarten: expectar con impatientia '''sehnsüchtig plen de desiro; impatiente; Adv con desiro ardente '''sehr multo; ~ groß: grandissime; so ~: tanto; wie ~: quanto; ~ viele Teilnehmer: multissime participantes; wie ~ auch immer: quantocunque '''Sehrohr Mar periscopio '''Sehschärfe acutessa visual '''Sehstrahl Phys radio visual '''Sehstörung defecto visual/ocular '''Sehvermögen facultate visual '''Sehweite portata de vista '''Sehwinkel angulo visual/optic '''seicht basse; pauco profunde; fig superficial, futile '''Seichtheit bassessa; pauc profunditate; fig legieressa -dzh-, superficialitate '''Seide seta '''Seidel (Maß) pinta; (Glas) vitro de medie litro '''seiden de seta, setose '''seidenartig setacee; fin como le seta '''Seidenbau cultura del seta; sericicultura '''Seidenfaden filo de seta '''Seidengarn seta filate '''Seidengeschäft seteria '''Seidenpapier papiro de seta '''Seidenraupe verme de seta '''Seidenraupenzucht cultura del verme de seta; sericicultura '''Seidenschwanz Ornith bombycilla (garrule) '''Seidenspinner filandero; (Wurm) verme de seta '''Seidenspinnerei filanda/resp. filatura de seta '''Seidenspinnerin filandera '''Seidenstoff seteria '''Seidenware seteria '''Seidenwurm verme de seta '''Seidenzucht cultura del verme de seta; sericicultura '''seidig setose '''Seife sapon; (Stück Toiletten~) saponetta '''seifen saponar '''seifenartig saponacee '''Seifenbehälter saponiera '''Seifenbereitung saponification '''Seifenbildung saponification '''Seifenblase bulla de sapon '''Seifenfabrik saponeria '''Seifenflocken floccos de sapon '''seifenhaltig saponose '''Seifenkraut Bot saponaria '''Seifenlauge lixivia de sapon '''Seifennapf saponiera '''Seifenpulver sapon in pulvere '''Seifenschaum scuma/spuma de sapon '''Seifensieder saponero '''Seifensiederei saponeria '''Seifenstein Min saponite '''Seifenwasser aqua saponose/de sapon '''seifig saponose '''Seihe colatorio, filtro '''seihen colar, filtrar '''Seihpapier papiro de filtro '''Seihtuch filtro de tela '''Seihung colatura, filtration '''Seil corda, fun; (Tau) cablo '''Seilbahn (ferrovia) funicular '''Seilbrücke ponte suspense (de cordas) '''Seiler cordero, funero '''Seilerbahn corderia '''Seilerei corderia '''Seilerware cordage '''Seilmacher funero, cordero '''Seilschaft partita cordate '''Seilschwebebahn telepherico, linea de telepherage '''Seilspringen salto al corda '''Seiltänzer dansator de corda; funambulo '''Seilwerk cordage '''Seim mucilagine '''seimig mucilaginose; (zähflüssig) viscose; (dick) spisse '''sein I vi esser; exister; wie dem auch sei!: comocunque sia!; II Pron su; der sein(ig)e: le sue III Sein n esser; (Dasein) existentia '''seiner de ille, de se; ich gedenke ~: io me le rememora/recorda; io pensa ad ille; erbarme ~!: habe pietate de ille! '''seinerseits de su parte/latere '''seinerzeit in su tempore; olim; aliquando '''seinesgleichen su equal, su equales; su similantes; wie ~ behandeln: tractar super le pede de equalitate '''seinethalben pro causa de ille '''seinetwegen pro causa de ille '''seinetwillen pro causa de ille '''seinige der, die, das ~: le sue; die ~n Pl: le sues; das Seinige tun: facer le possibile seis '''Seismograph seismographo '''seit desde, depost; a partir de; Bw desde/depost que '''seitdem desde alora; Bw desde/depost que '''Seite latere; (Flanke) flanco; (Richtung) senso, direction; (Algebra) membro; (Buch~) pagina; von allen ~n: de tote lateres; j-m zur ~ stehen: star al latere de alicuno; assister alicuno; Mar auf der ~ liegen: esser inclinate; inclinar se (al latere); von der ~ ansehen: reguardar de latere transverso '''Seitenabriss|Seitenabriß profilo '''Seitenangriff attacco de flanco '''Seitenansicht vista lateral; (Profil) profilo '''Seitenblick reguardo oblique a.) de transverso '''Seiteneingang entrata/ingresso lateral '''Seitenfläche facie lateral '''Seitenflügel (Gebäude) ala '''Seitenfront Arch faciada lateral '''Seitengang corridor lateral '''Seitengasse vico/via lateral '''Seitengebäude ala; annexo; (Eckflügel) pavilion '''Seitengewehr bayonetta '''Seitenhieb colpo de flanco '''Seitenlehne bracio '''Seitenlinie linea lateral; (Bahn) via/linea secundari; (Stammbaum) linea collateral '''Seitenlähmung hemiplegia '''Seitennummer numero del pagina '''Seitenrand margine '''Seitenriss|Seitenriß projection lateral; (Profil) profilo '''Seitenruder timon de direction '''seitens del parte de '''Seitenschiff Arch nave lateral '''Seitenschmerz dolor al latere; pleuralgia '''Seitensprung salto al latere; fig escappada '''Seitenstechen punctos Pl de latere '''Seitensteuer (n) timon de direction '''Seitenstiche punctos Pl de latere '''Seitenstrasse|Seitenstraße strata lateral '''Seitenstück pecia lateral; pendente; ein ~ bilden zu: facer un par con '''Seitental valle/vallata transversal '''Seitentasche tasca de/al latere '''Seitentür porta lateral '''Seitenzahl numero de(l) paginas pagina; mit ~en versehen: paginar '''Seitenzweig ramo lateral '''seither desde alora tempore '-seitig de/que ha .. paginas/resp. lateres, facies; z.B. vierseitig: de quatro paginas/resp. lateres 'seitlich lateral; super le latere; ~ von et. gelegen: situate al latere de alique '''seitwärts al/verso le latere '''Sekante secante '''Sekret secretion '''Sekretariat secretariato '''Sekretär secretario '''Sekretärin secretaria '''Sekt vino spumante; champagne (F) '''Sekte secta '''Sektierer sectario '''Sektiererin sectaria '''Sektion section; Med (dis)section '''Sekunda secunde classe '''Sekundaner scholar/studente de secunde classe '''Sekundanerin scholara/studenta de secunde classe '''Sekundant secundo, secundante '''Sekunde secunda '''Sekundenzeiger agulia del secundas '''sekundieren secundar; Mus accompaniar '''sekundär secundari '''selbst ipse, mesme; (persönlich) in persona; ich ~: io ipse/mesme; von ~: de/per se; de proprie initiativa; Adv mesmo; ~ seine Freunde: mesmo su amicos; das versteht sich von ~: isto es (toto) comprensibile/natural '''Selbstachtung estima/respecto de se ipse '''Selbstanklage autoaccusation '''Selbstanschlussapparat|Selbstanschlußapparat telephono automatic '''Selbstaufopferung sacrificio de se ipse; abnegation '''Selbstauslöser relaxator/disparator automatic '''Selbstbedienung (Restaurant) servicio libere/proprie '''Selbstbefleckung masturbation, onanismo '''Selbstbefriedigung masturbation, onanismo '''Selbstbeherrschung domination de se (ipse) '''Selbstbekenntnis confession spontanee '''Selbstbeköstigung alimentation a (su) proprie costos '''Selbstbesinnung replicamento supra se ipse '''Selbstbestimmung autodetermination; libere disposition de se ipse '''Selbstbestimmungsrecht derecto al autodetermination/autodecision '''Selbstbetrug illusion (de se ipse) '''selbstbewusst|selbstbewußt conscie del proprie valor; (stolz) presumptuose '''Selbstbewusstsein|Selbstbewußtsein conscientia del/de su proprie valor; presumption '''Selbstbildnis autoportrait (F) '''Selbstbiographie autobiographia '''Selbsteinkehr recolligimento '''Selbsteinschätzung autotaxation; declaration del proprie rendimentos '''Selbstentzündung inflammation spontanee; autoinflammation '''Selbsterhaltung auto-conservation '''Selbsterhaltungstrieb instincto de autoconservation '''Selbsterkenntnis cognoscentia de se ipse '''Selbsterniedrigung humiliation voluntari '''Selbsterziehung autoeducation '''selbstgebacken cocite a domo '''Selbstgebrauch uso personal '''selbstgefällig satisfacte de se ipse; presumptuose '''Selbstgefälligkeit contentamento de se ipse; presumption '''Selbstgefühl sentimento de su dignitate; orgolio '''selbstgenügsam que suffice a se ipse; modeste '''Selbstgenügsamkeit contentamento de se ipse; modestia '''selbstgerecht presumptuose; pharisaic '''Selbstgespräch soliloquio, monologo '''selbstherrlich soveran '''Selbstherrschaft autocratia '''Selbstherrscher autocrate '''Selbsthilfe defensa proprie/personal; autodefensa; (Bemühung) effortio personal '''selbstisch egoista '''Selbstkostenpreis precio de costo/fabrica '''Selbstkritik autocritica '''Selbstladepistole pistola automatic '''Selbstlaut vocal '''Selbstliebe amor proprie/de se '''Selbstlob elogio proprie/de se '''selbstlos disinteressate, altruista '''Selbstlosigkeit disinteresse, altruismo '''Selbstmord suicidio '''Selbstmordversuch tentativa de suicidio '''Selbstmörder suicida '''selbstmörderisch suicidal '''selbstredend Adv naturalmente, claro (que ..) '''Selbstregierung autonomia '''Selbstschutz autoprotection; autodefensa '''selbstsicher secur de se (ipse) '''Selbstsucht egoismo '''selbstsüchtig egoistic '''Selbstsüchtiger egoista '''selbsttätig autoactive; automatic '''Selbsttäuschung illusion '''Selbstunterricht autodidactica; instruction autodidactic; studios sin professor '''Selbstverbrennung combustion spontanee '''Selbstverlag edition del autor; publication al costos del autor '''Selbstverleugnung abnegation (de se ipse) '''Selbstvernichtung autodestruction '''Selbstverschluss|Selbstverschluß clausura/serratura automatic '''selbstverschuldet per su (proprie) culpa '''Selbstversorgung autoapprovisionamento '''selbstverständlich natural, evidente, obvie; Adv naturalmente, claro '''Selbstverständlichkeit cosa natural/evidente '''Selbstverstümmelung mutilation voluntari '''Selbstverteidigung autodefensa; legitime defensa '''Selbstvertrauen fiducia in se ipse/mesme '''Selbstverwaltung autonomia administrative '''Selbstzucht autodisciplina '''selbstzufrieden contente de se ipse; presumptuose '''Selbstzweck fin a/in se (mesme); scopo absolute '''Selbstzündung accension automatic; autoignition '''selbständig independente, autonome '''Selbständigkeit independentia, autonomia '''Selbstüberwindung domination de se ipse '''Selen Chem selenium '''selenhaltig seleniose, selenifere '''Selenit Min selenite '''Selenzelle cellula de selenium '''selig beate; (verstorben) defuncte; (glücklich) felice; (entzückt) rapite; ~ sprechen: beatificar; ~en Andenkens: de felice memoria; ~ entschlafen: morir (como bon) christiano; Gott habe ihn ~: que Deo habe su anima '''Seligkeit felicitate, beatitude '''seligmachend beatificante '''Seligmacher Salvator '''seligpreisen (Gott) glorificar '''Seligpreisung glorification; (Bibel) ~en Pl beatitudes '''seligsprechen beatificar '''Seligsprechung beatification '''Sellerie Bot seleri '''selten rar; Adv rarmente, raro; rar vices '''Seltenheit raritate; cosa rar '''Selterswasser aqua de Selters/Seltz) '''Selterwasser aqua de Selters/Seltz) '''seltsam estranie; (wunderlich) bizarre; (sonderbar) singular '''Seltsamkeit estranitate; bizarria; singularitate '''Semester semestre; (Adj semestral) '''Semikolon puncto e virgula '''Seminar seminario '''Seminarist seminarista '''Seminaristin seminarista '''Semit semita '''Semitin semita '''semitisch semita, semitic '''Semmel panetto '''Senat senato '''Senator senator '''senatorisch senatorial '''Sendbote inviato, emissario '''Sendbrief missiva, littera, epistola '''Sendeanlage installation emissori/transmittente '''Sendeantenne antenna de emission '''Sendeapparat (apparato) emissor '''Sendebühne studio de emission '''senden inviar, mandar; (Radio) emitter, diffunder; (übertragen) transmitter '''Sender (v. Waren) expeditor; (Radio) emissor; posto/station de emission '''Senderaum (Radio) studio, sala de emission '''Sendespiel selten f. Hörspiel, s.d. '''Sendestation station de emission '''Sendschreiben missiva, epistola; circular '''Sendung invio; (Auftrag) mission; (Radio) emission '''Senf mustarda '''Senfbüchse mustardiera '''Senffabrikant fabricante de mustarda, mustardero '''Senfgas gas vesicante/de mustarda; yperite '''Senfgurke cucumbretto (in conserva; al mustarda) '''Senfpflaster sinapismo '''Senftopf mustardiera '''sengen adurer; ~ und brennen: vastar in foco e sanguine '''sengerig aduste; ~ riechen: oler adustion '''senil senil '''Senilität senilitate '''senior senior; antenate Senior antenato; decano '''Senkblei plumbo; Mar sonda '''Senke depression (de terreno) '''Senkel lacetto '''senken abassar; (Preis, Stimme, Augen) bassar; (neigen) inclinar; sich ~: abassar se; (Boden) affundar se '''Senkfuss|Senkfuß Med pede platte '''Senkgrube cloaca, latrina '''Senknadel Chir stiletto, sonda '''senkrecht vertical, perpendicular '''Senkrechte f perpendiculo (errichten: elevar; fällen: abassar) '''Senkschnur linea de sonda '''Senkung abassamento; descendita; (Gelände) depression (de terreno); (Preise) bassa '''Senkwaage aerometro '''Senne vacchero alpin '''Senner vacchero alpin '''Sennerin vacchera alpin '''Sennhütte chalet (F) '''Sennin vacchera alpin '''Sensation sensation '''sensationell sensational '''Sensationsprozess|Sensationsprozeß causa celebre '''Sensationsroman romance a sensation '''Sense falce '''Sensenmann falcator; homine al/con le falce; fig Morte '''sensibel sensibile '''Sensualismus sensualismo '''Sensualist sensualista '''Sentenz sententia '''sentenzenhaft sententiose '''sentimental sentimental '''Sentimentalität sentimentalitate '''separat separate, reservate; particular; Adv a parte '''Separatismus separatismo '''Separatist separatista '''Sepia sepia '''September septembre '''Septett Mus septetto '''Serail seralio '''Seraph seraphin '''seraphisch seraphic '''Serenade serenada '''Serge serga '''Sergeant sergente '''Serie serie '''Serienarbeit labor in serie '''Serienschaltung connexion in serie '''serienweise in serie '''Serpentin Min serpentino '''Serpentine cammino serpentin '''Serpentinenweg cammino serpentin '''Serum sero '''Serumbehandlung serotherapia '''Service (Bedienung u. Tafelgeschirr) servicio '''servieren servir '''Serviette servietta '''Serviettenring anulo/anello de servietta '''Sessel sedia de bracios; confortabile '''Sesselbahn telesede '''Sessellift telesede '''sesshaft|seßhaft sedentari; (wohnhaft) domiciliate, stabilite, residente '''Sesshaftigkeit|Seßhaftigkeit sedentaritate; spirito sedentari '''Session session '''Setzei ovo super le platto '''setzen mitter, poner; placiar; (Belohnung) fixar; (Denkmal) eriger; (Fall) supponer; Typ componer; (pflanzen) plantar; in Brand ~: incendiar; über den Fluß ~: facer passar/transversar le riviera; sich ~: seder se; (sich niederlassen) stabilir se; (sich klären) reposar; sich zur Wehr ~: opponer resistentia; sich zur Ruhe ~: retirar se; sich in Bewegung ~: poner se in movimento '''Setzer Typ compositor, typographo '''Setzerei sala de compositores '''Setzkasten cassa de characteres/typos '''Setzling planton; (Fisch) piscetto '''Setzmaschine machina a/de componer '''Setzteich vivario '''Setzwaage nivello '''Seuche epidemia '''seuchenartig epidemic '''Seuchenbekämpfung lucta antiepidemic '''Seuchenerreger microbio, bacillo, bacterio '''seuchenfrei disinfectate '''Seuchengefahr periculo de epidemia/contamination '''Seuchenherd focar de contagion/epidemia '''seufzen suspirar (nach: pro) '''Seufzer suspiro '''Sexta sexte classe '''Sextaner scholar del sexte classe '''Sexte Mus sexta '''Sextett Mus sextetto '''Sexualität sexualitate '''sexuell sexual '''sezieren dissecar; sectionar; facer le autopsia (de) '''Seziermesser scalpello '''si... aus griechischen Wörtern: siehe unter sy... '''sich se; (unverb. Dat.) a se; für ~: pro se; ~ selbst: se ipse/mesme; die Sache an ~: le cosa in se (ipse); nichts auf ~ haben: non haber importantia '''Sichel falce; (Mond~) crescente (de luna) '''sicher secur; (gewiß) certe; Adv securmente, certo; sin falta; e-r Sache ~ sein: esser secur de un cosa '''Sicherheit securitate; (Gewißheit) certitude; Hdl garantia; (im Auftreten) assecurantia; firmitate, firmessa; in ~ bringen: poner in securitate '''Sicherheitsbeamter agente del securitate (public) '''Sicherheitsbehörde (autoriatate de) policia '''Sicherheitsgeleit salveconducto '''Sicherheitsgürtel cinctura de securitate '''Sicherheitshaft detention preventive '''sicherheitshalber pro le (plus de) securitate '''Sicherheitskette catena de securitate '''Sicherheitsmassnahme|Sicherheitsmaßnahme mesura de securitate '''Sicherheitsnadel aco/spinula de securitate '''Sicherheitspolizei policia de securitate '''Sicherheitsrat consilio de securitate '''Sicherheitsschloss|Sicherheitsschloß serratura de securitate '''Sicherheitsventil valvula de securitate '''Sicherheitsvorrichtung dispositivo de securitate '''sicherlich certemente, certo '''sichern assecurar (gegen: contra); garantir; (schützen) proteger '''sicherstellen assecurar, garantir; poner/mitter in securitate '''Sicherung assecurantia, garantia; (Schutz) protection; (Befestigung) consolidation; Elektr fusibile; (am Gewehr) pessulo de securitate '''Sicht vista; Hdl auf ~: a vista; (Wetter) visibilitate; auf kurze ~: a curte/breve termino; in ~: in vista '''sichtbar visibile; (offenbar) evidente '''Sichtbarkeit visibilitate; evidentia '''sichten (ordnen) ordinar, classificar; (erblicken) (ap)perciper; (entdecken) discoperir sichtlich visibile; manifeste '''Sichtung examine; (Auslese) selection, classification '''Sichtvermerk visa '''Sichtwechsel littera de cambio a vista '''Sichtweite campo visual/visive '''sickern manar, emanar; percolar; exsudar; (tröpfeln) stillar Sickern n emanation, percolation, exsudation, stillation '''sie (w. Sg) illa; (Sache Sg) illo; (Akk. w. Sg) la; (Akk. Sache Sg) lo; (w. Pl) illas; (Sachen Pl) illos; (Akk. w. Pl) las; (Akk. Sachen Pl) los Sie (Anrede): vos (Nom. u. Akk.); j-n mit ~ anreden: dicer vos ad alicuno; vosear alicuno '''Sieb cribro; (feines) setasso; (Küchen~) passator; (Filter) colatorio '''sieben Vb cribrar, setassar, colar; passar per le cribro/setasso/colatorio; (Zahl) septe; böse ~: (obs.) megera '''Siebenbürgen Transsilvania '''Siebeneck heptagono '''siebeneckig heptagon, heptagonal '''siebenerlei de septe species '''siebenfach septuple '''Siebenfache (n) septuplo '''siebenflächig heptahedre '''Siebenflächner heptahedro '''siebenfüssig|siebenfüßig (Vers.) a/de septe pedes '''Siebengestirn pleiades '''siebenhundert septe centos '''Siebenhügelstadt (Rom) citate del septe colles '''siebenjährig de septe annos (de etate), septenne '''siebenjährlich septennal '''siebenmal septe vices '''siebenmalig repetite septe vices '''Siebenmeilenstiefel Pl bottas de septe millias '''Siebensachen Pl cosas, haber Sg; seine ~ packen: paccar su cosas/cosalias '''Siebenschläfer Zool glire; fig magne dormitor; Lit le septe dormientes '''siebenseitig heptagon,-al; (Körper) heptahedre '''siebensilbig heptasyllabe '''Siebensilbner heptasyllabo '''siebenstündig de septe horas '''siebentausend septe milles '''Siebentel septimo '''siebentens septimo, septimemente '''siebenter septime '''siebentägig de septe dies '''siebenundzwanzig vinti-septe '''Siebmacher cribrero, setassero '''Siebtuch (tela de) percolator '''siebzehn dece-septe '''Siebzehntel dece-septimo '''siebzehnter dece-septime '''siebzig septanta '''Siebziger septuagenario '''Siebzigerin septuagenaria '''siebzigjährig septuagenari '''Siebzigstel septantesimo/septagesimo '''siebzigster septantesime/septagesime '''siech malade, infirme; (unheilbar) incurabile; (kränkelnd) valetudinari '''Siechbett lecto de dolores/suffrentia(s) '''siechen languer '''Siechenhaus hospicio/hospital de incurabiles leprosos '''Siechtum infirmitate; maladia lente/inexorabile; stato languente '''Siedegrad grado de ebullition '''Siedehitze temperatura de ebullition; fig calor tropical '''Siedekessel caldiera '''siedeln stabilir/establir se '''sieden vi bullir, ferver; vt facer bullir; zu ~ beginnen: entrar in ebullition; (Zucker) raffinar; Chem effervescer Sieden n ebullition, fervor '''Siedepunkt puncto de ebullition '''Siederei (f. Zucker) raffineria; (f. Seife) saponeria '''Siedler colono '''Siedlung colonia; (Bau) quartiero obrer; (ländliche) colonia rural '''Sieg victoria; den ~ davontragen/erringen: ganiar le victoria; zum ~e verhelfen: facer triumphar '''Siegel sigillo '''Siegelbewahrer guarda-sigillos '''Siegellack cera de sigillatura '''Siegellackstange baston de cera de sigillatura/de lacca a sigillar '''siegeln sigillar '''Siegelring anello con sigillo; (zum Siegeln) anello pro sigillar '''Siegelung sigillatura '''Siegelwachs cera de sigillatura '''siegen vincer (über: super) '''siegend victoriose '''Sieger victor, vincitor '''Siegesbogen arco de triumpho '''Siegeseinzug entrata triumphal '''Siegesfeier celebration del/de un victoria '''siegesgewiss|siegesgewiß secur de vincer '''Siegesgöttin (dea del) Victoria '''Siegeshymne hymno triumphal/de victoria '''Siegespreis precio del victoria; tropheo '''Siegessäule columna triumphal '''siegestrunken ebrie per le victoria '''Siegeszeichen tropheo '''Siegeszug cortegio triumphal '''sieggewohnt habituate/accostumate a vincer '''siegreich victoriose '''Siel canal de defluxo '''Siele pectoral; in den ~n sterben: morir in plen activitate '''Sielengeschirr harnese '''Siesta siesta; ~ halten: facer le siesta '''siezen dicer vos; vosear Siezen n voseamento '''Signal signal '''Signalanlage systema de signalisation '''Signalapparat apparato de signalation; elektrischer ~: advertitor electric '''Signalement signalamento '''Signalfeuer Mar signal accendite; foco de signal '''Signalflagge bandiera de signalisation '''Signalhorn Mus cornetta '''signalisieren signal(is)ar '''Signallampe lampa-pilota '''Signalmast Mar mast de signales; (Bahn) (poste de) semaphoro '''Signalscheibe (Bahn) disco de signalisation '''Signatarmacht potentia signatari '''Signatur signatura; (Zeichen) marca; (auf Landkarten) signo conventional '''signieren marcar; (unterschreiben) signar '''Silbe syllaba '''Silbenmass|Silbenmaß quantitate (de syllabas); metro; mesura '''Silbenmessung prosodia '''Silbenrätsel charade (F) '''Silbenstecher criticastro de parolas '''Silbentrennung division in syllabas '''Silber argento '''Silberarbeit argenteria '''Silberarbeiter argentero; (Versilberer) argentator '''silberartig argentin '''Silberbarren lingoto de argento '''silberfarben argentee '''silberfarbig argentee '''Silberfisch pisce argentee/argentate '''Silberfuchs vulpe argentee/argentate '''Silbergehalt contento/titulo de argento '''Silbergeld moneta de argento '''Silbergeschirr argenteria '''Silberglanz fulgor argentin '''silberhaltig argentose, argentifere '''Silberhochzeit nuptias de argento '''silberig argentifere '''Silberling moneta/pecia de argento '''Silbermünze moneta de argento '''silbern de argento '''Silberpapier papiro argentate '''Silberpappel poplo blanc/albe '''Silbersachen Pl argenteria Sg '''Silbertanne abiete blanc/argentee '''Silberwaren Pl argenteria Sg '''Silberweide Bot salice blanc/argentee '''silberweiss|silberweiß argentee '''Silberwelle (Poet) unda argentin '''Silberwährung standard (E) de argento '''Silberzeug argenteria '''Silhouette silhouette (F) '''Silikat silicato '''Silo silo (Sp) '''Silvester (Name) Silvestre '''Silvesterabend le Sancte-Silvestre, vigilia de Anno Nove '''simpel simple, simplice; naive, stulte '''Sims Arch modulatura; cornice; (Fenster) tabula '''Simulant simulator '''Simulantin simulatrice '''simulieren simular, finger '''Simultanschule schola interconfessional '''Singakademie academia de canto '''singbar cantabile '''singen cantar; Su canto '''Singsang canto monotone '''Singspiel operetta; comedia musical/lyric; vaudeville (F) '''Singstimme voce; parte vocal/de canto '''Singstunde lection de canto '''Singular (numero) singular '''Singvogel ave cantator/canor '''Singweise maniera de cantar; melodia, aria (I) '''sinken abassar se; descender; subsider; (abnehmen) diminuer; Mar affundar se; (Hoffnung) evanescer; ~ lassen: abassar; in Ohnmacht ~: cader evanescite; in Schlaf ~: addormir se; den Mut ~ lassen: disanimar se Sinken n descendita; abassamento, diminution, bassa; (Versinken) affundamento '''Sinn senso; (Bedeutung a.) signification; (Geist, Verstand) spirito, mente; (Gemüt) animo; im ~ haben: haber in mente; intender; ~ für: interesse pro; anderen ~es werden: cambiar de opinion; das will mir nicht in den ~: io non lo comprende; bei ~en sein: haber su ration; von ~en sein: perder le ration; ihr vergingen die ~e: illa perdeva conscientia; im ~e behalten: memorar; aus dem ~ schlagen: abandonar le idea (de); (Prov.) aus den Augen, aus dem ~: lontan del oculos, lontan del corde; in j-s ~e handeln: ager secundo le intentiones de alicuno; das hat keinen ~: es inutile '''Sinnbild symbolo; emblema '''sinnbildlich symbolic, emblematic; allegoric; ~ darstellen: symbolisar '''sinnen meditar; reflecter; ~ auf: pensar a Sinnen n meditationes Pl; pensamento(s); reflexion(es); all sein ~ und Trachten: toto lo que occupa su spirito '''sinnend meditative, pensative '''Sinnenlust voluptate; placer del sensos; concupiscentia '''Sinnenrausch ebrietate del sensos '''Sinnenreiz sensualitate '''Sinnenwelt mundo physic/material '''Sinnerklärung explication del senso '''Sinnesart mentalitate, sentimentos Pl '''Sinnesorgan organo sensori/del sensos '''Sinnestäuschung hallucination '''Sinnesänderung cambiamento de idea/aviso/opinion '''sinnfällig evidente, manifeste, patente, obvie '''Sinngedicht epigramma '''sinngemäss|sinngemäß conforme al senso; fidel '''sinngetreu conforme al senso; fidel '''sinnig sensate; (sinnreich) ingeniose; (zart) fin, delicate '''sinnlich sensual; (wahrnehmbar) sensibile; (wollüstig) voluptuose; Phys material, physic '''Sinnlichkeit sensualitate, materialitate; volupt(uosit)ate '''sinnlos (bedeutungslos) sin senso/signification; absurde; (von Sinnen) insensate; (zwecklos) inutile '''Sinnlosigkeit absurditate; inutilitate '''Sinnpflanze sensitiva '''sinnreich ingeniose '''Sinnspruch sententia '''sinnverwandt synonyme; ~es Wort: synonymo '''Sinnverwandtschaft synonymia '''sinnwidrig absurde '''Sinologie sinologia '''Sinter (Tropfstein) stalactite; (Metall) scoria '''sintern transsudar; formar stalactites '''Sintflut diluvio '''sintflutlich diluvian, diluvial '''Sinus Geom sinus, sino '''Sinuskurve sinusoide '''Sippe parentela, familia, stirpe; clan, clique (F) '''Sippschaft parentela, familia, stirpe; clan, clique (F) '''Sirene sirena '''Sirokko (obs. f. Schirokko) sirocco '''Sirup sirop; (Rest) melassa '''Sitte costume, uso; ~n Pl: mores '''Sittenbild pictura de mores '''Sittengemälde pictura de mores '''Sittengesetz lege moral '''Sittenlehre ethica; (philosophia) moral '''Sittenlehrer moralista '''sittenlos immoral '''Sittenlosigkeit immoralitate '''Sittenpolizei policia del mores/costumes '''Sittenprediger moralista '''Sittenrichter censor '''sittenstreng auster '''Sittenstrenge austeritate '''Sittenverderbnis corruption (moral); depravation del mores '''Sittenverfall decadentia moral '''Sittenverfeinerung affinamento del mores '''Sittenzeugnis certificato de bon mores '''Sittich papagai; melopsittaco '''sittig honeste, decente '''sittlich moral '''Sittlichkeit moralitate '''Sittlichkeitsgefühl senso moral '''Sittlichkeitsvergehen attentato al pudor '''sittsam honeste, decente; virtuose '''Sittsamkeit honest(it)ate; decentia; virtute '''Situation situation '''Situationsplan plano de situation/sito '''situiert situate, site; fig gut ~: in bon conditiones/situation '''Sitz sede; (Wohn~) domicilio, residentia; (Stuhl) sedia '''Sitzarbeit labor sedentari '''Sitzbad semicupio '''sitzen seder; esser sedite; (Kleid) seder; (im Gefängnis) esser imprisionate; (Vogel) esser perticate; e-e Beleidigung auf sich ~ lassen: glutir un affronto/offensa '''sitzend sedite; ~e Lebensweise: vita sedentari '''sitzenlassen abandonar '''Sitzfleisch ~ haben: esser sedentari; kein ~ haben: non poter restar ad un cosa; esser impatiente/inquiete '''Sitzgelegenheit sede '''Sitzplatz sede '''Sitzraum Flugz carlinga '''Sitzreihe fila (de sedes); bancada '''Sitzstange (Vögel) pertica (horizontal) '''Sitzung session; Jur audientia '''Sitzungsbericht processo verbal de session '''Sitzungsperiode session; legislatura '''Sitzungssaal sala de sessiones '''Skala scala; (Tonleiter) gamma; scala; gleitende ~: scala mobile/variabile '''Skalp scalp '''skalpieren scalpar '''Skandal scandalo; (Larm) tumulto '''Skandalchronik chronica scandalose '''skandalieren tumultuar '''skandalisieren scandalisar '''Skandalmacher tumultuator '''skandalös scandalose '''skandieren scander '''Skat skat (D) '''Skelett skeleto '''skelettartig skeletic '''Skepsis scepticismo '''Skeptiker sceptico '''skeptisch sceptic '''Ski s. Schi '''Skizze schizzo (I); (Entwurf) esbosso '''skizzenhaft esbossate '''skizzieren schizzar, esbossar '''Skizzierung schizzatura '''Sklave sclavo; servo '''Sklavenhalter negrero '''Sklavenhandel traffico de sclavos '''Sklavenhändler mercante/negotiante de sclavos; negrero '''Sklaverei sclavitude; servitude '''Sklavin sclava; serva '''sklavisch sclave; servil '''Sklerose scleros/e,-is '''sklerotisch sclerotic '''Skonto disconto '''Skorbut scorbuto '''Skorpion scorpion; Astr Scorpion '''Skrofel scrofula '''skrofulös scrofulose '''Skrupel scrupulo '''skrupelhaft scrupulose '''skrupellos sin scrupulos '''Skulptur sculptura '''Skunk skunk (E) '''Slalom slalom (N) '''Slawe slavo '''Slawin slava '''slawisch slave '''Slawismus slavismo '''Smaragd esmeraldo, smaragdo '''smaragdgrün esmeraldin, smaragdin '''Snob snob (E) '''Snobismus snobismo '''so assi; (Kzf. vor Adj. u. Adv.) si; ~ sehr, ~ viel: tanto; ~ lange: tante tempore; ~?: ah si?; ach ~!: io comprende!; ~ ~: assi assi; ~ ein ..!: que ..!; ~ etwas: un tal cosa; ~ reich er auch ist: quantocunque ric ille es; ~ ein Mann: un tal homine; wie der Vater, ~ der Sohn: qual patre, tal filio; bald ~, bald ~: ora assi, ora alias '''sobald ~ als: si tosto que '''Socke calcetta; Theat socco '''Sockel socculo '''Sockenhalter garrettiera '''Soda soda '''sodann postea, pois '''Sodawasser (aqua de) soda; aqua de Seltz '''Sodbrennen Med pyrosis; arditura/ardor de stomacho '''Sodom Sodoma '''Sodomie sodomia '''Sodomit sodomita '''sodomitisch sodomitic '''soeben ora mesmo; justo nunc/ora '''Sofa sofa, divan '''sofern in tanto que; (wenn nur) proviste que; ~ nicht: a minus que '''sofort presto; immediatemente '''sofortig prompte; immediate '''Sog Mar vortice; sulco de carina; (Saugen) suction '''sogar mesmo '''sogenannt assi appellate, assi nominate; (angeblich) pretendite, pretense '''sogleich presto; immediatemente '''Sohle solea; (Fuß~) planta '''sohlen solear '''Sohlengänger plantigrado '''Sohlenleder corio de solea '''Sohn filio '''Sohnesliebe amor filial '''Soja soja '''Sojabohne soja '''solange tanto que; dum '''Solawechsel sol littera de cambio '''Solbad banio de aqua salin; (Ort) aquas salin '''solch tal '''solcherlei tales '''solchermassen|solchermaßen talmente '''solcherweise de tal maniera/modo '''Sold soldo; paga (del soldatos) '''Soldat soldato; milite, militar '''Soldatenleben vita militar '''Soldatenrock uniforme '''Soldatensprache linguage militar '''Soldateska soldatesca '''soldatisch militar '''Soldbuch libretto de soldo/paga/salario '''Sole aqua salin/salate; (Salzlake) salmuria '''Solei ovo cocite in aqua salate '''solfeggieren solfeggiar (I) '''Solfeggio solfeggio (I) '''solid solide; fig seriose '''solidarisch solidari '''Solidarität solidaritate '''Solidität soliditate; fig serio; Hdl solventia '''Solist solista '''Solistin solista '''Solitär solitario '''Soll debito; ~ und Haben: debito e credito '''Sollbestand effectivo theoric; inventario nominal '''Solleinnahme recepta brute '''sollen deber; (Notw.) esser obligate (de); er soll kommen: que ille veni; du sollst nicht töten: tu non occidera; sollte jem. kommen: si venirea alicuno; er soll schon abgereist sein: on dice que ille ha jam partite; was soll das?: que significa isto?; was soll das heißen? que vole isto dicer? '''Solo solo '''Solosänger solista '''Solosängerin solista '''Solquelle fonte (de aqua) salin '''solvent solvente '''Solvenz solventia '''somit dunque; per consequente; assi '''Sommer estate '''Sommeranzug habito de estate '''Sommeraufenthalt sojorno de estate '''Sommerfrischler estivante '''Sommergast estivante '''Sommerkurort station estive '''Sommerlandschaft paisage estive '''sommerlich estive; de estate '''Sommernachtstraum sonio de un nocte de estate '''Sommersaison saison (F) estive '''Sommerseite latere de medie die '''Sommersemester semestre de estate '''Sommersitz residentia de estate '''Sommersonnenwende solstitio de estate '''Sommersprosse lentigine '''sommersprossig lentiginose '''Sommerzeit estate; (Uhrzeit) hora/tempore de estate '''sonach per consequente '''Sonate sonata '''Sonatine sonatina '''Sonde sonda '''Sonder Sonder-: (in Zssgn. meistens) special, particular, a parte '''Sonderabdruck tirage separate/a parte '''Sonderangebot offerta special '''Sonderauftrag im ~: in mission special '''Sonderausgabe edition special '''sonderbar singular, estranie; (seltsam) bizarre '''sonderbarerweise ~ hat er ..: lo estranie es que ille ha .. '''Sonderbarkeit estrani(e)tate '''Sonderbeilage supplemento (special) '''Sonderberichterstatter correspondente special '''Sonderermässigung|Sonderermäßigung reduction de favor '''Sonderfrieden pace separate '''Sondergericht tribunal special '''sondergleichen sin equal/par '''Sonderinteresse interesse particular '''sonderlich particular, extraordinari; Adv nicht ~: non multo '''Sonderling original; fam typo rar/bizarre '''sondern Bw ma, sed; vt separar, isolar; (unterscheiden) distinguer '''Sondernummer numero special '''Sonderrecht privilegio '''Sonderstellung position privilegiate '''Sonderung separation; distinction '''Sondervollmachten Pl poteres extraordinari/special '''Sonderzug traino special '''Sonderzuteilung repartition special '''sondieren sondar '''Sondierung sondage '''Sonett sonetto '''Sonnabend sabbato '''Sonne sol; die ~ scheint: il face sol; le sol splende; in der ~: al sol '''sonnen poner/exponer al sol, insolar; sich ~: prender le sol, insolar se, poner/mitter se al sol; sich in j-s Gunst ~: florar/florer/florescer sub le favores de alicuno '''Sonnenanbeter adorator del sol '''Sonnenanbeterin adoratrice del sol '''Sonnenaufgang levar del sol '''Sonnenbad banio de sol, insolation '''Sonnenbahn orbita solar; (scheinbare) ecliptica '''Sonnenball globo solar '''Sonnenblume heliantho '''Sonnenbrand ardor de sol '''Sonnenbrille berillos Pl solar/de sol '''Sonnenfinsternis eclipse solar '''Sonnenfleck macula solar '''Sonnengebräunt bronzate per le sol '''sonnenklar clar como de sol/die; evidente '''Sonnenkugel globo solar '''Sonnenschein (luce de) sol '''Sonnenschirm parasol; umbrella '''Sonnenschutzcreme crema solar '''Sonnensegel tenta (solar) '''Sonnenstich colpo de sol; insolation '''Sonnenstrahl radio de sol '''Sonnensystem systema solar '''Sonnenuhr quadrante/horologio solar '''Sonnenuntergang poner del sol '''sonnenverbrannt bronzate per le sol '''Sonnenwende solstitio '''sonnig exposite al sol; fig radiose '''Sonntag dominica; an Sonn- und Feiertagen: le dominicas e dies feriate '''sonntags le dominica '''Sonntagsanzug habito dominical '''Sonntagsheiligung sanctification del dominica '''Sonntagskind infante nate un dominica; fig homine fortunate '''Sonntagsruhe reposo dominical '''sonntägig dominical '''sonntäglich (tote) le dominicas '''sonst alteremente; si non; (einst) olim; (gewöhnlich) de habitude; ~ nichts: nihil altere; wer ~?: qui altere?; ~ nirgends: nusquam altere; in nulle altere loco '''sonstig altere; (gewöhnlich) habitual '''sonstwo in altere loco/parte '''sooft semper vice que '''Sophist sophista '''Sophisterei sophistica '''sophistisch sophistic '''Sopran soprano (I) '''Sopranist sopranista '''Sopranistin sopranista '''Sorge cura; (Für~) sollicitude; (Besorgnis) preoccupation; (Unruhe) inquietude; laßt das s-e ~ sein: que ille pensa ad illo; dafür ~ tragen, daß; procurar que '''sorgen ~ für: provider a; (wachen über) veliar a; ich werde schon dafür ~: ad isto pensara io; sich ~ um: preoccupar/inquietar se de '''sorgenfrei sin preoccupationes '''Sorgenkind infante qui require multe cura; infante delicate '''sorgenlos sin preoccupationes '''sorgenvoll multo preoccupate; anxie; sollicite '''Sorgfalt accuratessa '''sorgfältig accurate '''sorglos s. sorgenlos; (nachlässig) negligente '''Sorglosigkeit non-curantia, incuria; (Ruhe) tranquillitate; (Nachlässigk.) negligentia '''sorgsam accurate '''Sorgsamkeit accuratessa '''Sorte sorta, specie '''sortieren assortir; (ordnen) classificar '''Sortierung classification '''Sortiment assortimento '''Sortimentsbuchhandlung libreria per commission/de assortimento '''Sortimentsbuchhändler librero commissionero '''SOS SOS-ruf: SOS, signal de succurso (aussenden: dar) '''sosehr tanto; talmente '''soso assi assi '''Sosse|Soße sauce (F) '''Sossennapf|Soßennapf sauciera '''Sossenschüssel|Soßenschüssel sauciera '''Souffleur sufflator '''Souffleurkasten cassa del sufflator '''Souffleuse sufflatrice '''soufflieren sufflar '''soundso hundert und ~ viel Franken: cento e tante francos; Herr Soundso: senior un Tal; Frau Soundso: seniora Tal e Tal '''Souterrain subterraneo '''souverän soveran; Su soverano '''Souveränität soveranitate '''soviel tanto; Adj tante; ~ ich weiß: per quanto io sape; dreimal ~: tres vices tanto; ~ wie möglich: tanto como/quanto possibile; er mag sich noch ~ Mühe geben: quantocunque pena ille se da '''sovielte der ~ Teil: le tantesime parte; den ~n Juli: le tantesime de julio '''soweit in tanto que; du hast ~ recht: usque ad un certe puncto, tu ha ration '''sowenig tanto pauco/poco '''sowie assi como; (sobald) tosto que '''sowieso in omne caso; de tote manieras '''Sowjet soviet (Rs) '''Sowjetregierung governamento sovietic '''Sowjetsystem sovietismo '''Sowjetunion Union Sovietic '''sowohl ~ .. als auch: e .., e; tanto .. quanto/como; non solmente .. ma anque etiam '''sozial social '''Sozialabgabe contribution/taxa social '''Sozialbeamter functionario del assistentia social '''Sozialdemokrat socialdemocrate '''Sozialdemokratie socialdemocratia '''Sozialdemokratin socialdemocrata '''sozialdemokratisch socialdemocratic '''sozialisieren socialisar '''Sozialismus socialismo '''Sozialist socialista '''Sozialistin socialista '''sozialistisch socialista '''Sozialpolitik politica social '''Sozialreform reforma social '''Sozialrente renta social '''Sozialrentner beneficiario de un renta social; rentero social '''Sozialrentnerin beneficiaria de un renta social; rentera social '''Sozialversicherung assecurantia social '''Sozialwissenschaft sociologia '''Soziologe sociologo '''Soziologie sociologia '''soziologisch sociologic '''Sozius socio; associato '''Soziussitz (Motorrad) sede posterior/supplementari '''sozusagen pro si dicer '''Spachtel spatula '''Spaghetti Pl spaghetti (I) '''Spalier spalier; fig haga, sepe; ~ bilden: formar un haga/sepe '''Spalierobst fructos de spalier '''Spalt fissura '''spaltbar findibile; Phys fissile '''Spaltbarkeit findibilitate; Phys fissilitate '''Spalte Typ columna '''spalten finder; fig scinder; divider, disunir; Phys separar, decomponer, (in zwei Teilen) disduplar '''spaltfüssig|spaltfüßig fissipede '''Spaltpilz bacterio schizomycete '''Spaltung findimento, finditura; Phys fission; Chem disduplamento; fig scission, division '''Spaltungsprodukt producto de fission '''Span morsello (de ligno); clasma/fragmento (de ligno); (Metallspäne) limatura '''Spanferkel porchetto allactate '''Spange fibula; (Arm~) bracialetto '''Spann collo del pede '''spannbar expansibile, extendibile '''Spanne (Hand~) palmo; (Zeit~) spatio (de tempore) '''spannen tender; (Neugier) excitar; (in den Schraubstock) poner; (vor den Wagen) attachar -sch-; (unters Joch) adjugar; (Muskeln) contraher '''spannend fig multo interessante; (erregend) excitante '''Spanner tenditor; Anat tensor; (Schuh~) (ex)tenditor '''Spannfeder resorto '''Spannkraft elasticitate '''Spannmuskel (musculo) extensor '''Spannrahmen quadro de pression '''Spannschraube (am Fahrrad) (matre) vite tenditor '''Spannung tension; Elektr voltage; (Dampf) pression '''Spannungsmesser m voltimetro '''Spannweite (Bogen) apertura (de un arco); Flugz largessa/largor maxime '''Sparbrenner becco economic '''Sparbuch libretto/quadernetto de sparnios/depositos '''Sparbüchse cassetta de sparnios '''Spareinlage deposito al/in le cassa de sparnio '''sparen sparniar; facer economias; (sparsam anwenden) economisar '''Sparer sparniator '''Spargel asparago '''Spargelbeet asparageto '''Spargelder sparnios, economias '''Spargelkopf testa de asparago '''Spargelsuppe suppa de asparagos '''Sparguthaben haber in conto de sparnio '''Sparherd furno/cocina economic '''Sparkasse cassa de sparnio '''Sparkassenbuch libretto (de cassa) de sparnio '''Sparmassnahme|Sparmaßnahme mesura de economia '''Sparpfennig (parve) economias '''Sparren trave angulate; fig e-n ~ (zuviel) haben: esser follette/craccate '''sparsam economic; (karg) parsimoniose '''Sparsamkeit economia; parsimonia '''spartanisch spartan '''Sparte section, columna '''Spass|Spaß burla; (Vergnügen) joco, amusamento, divertimento; (Freude) placer; das macht mir ~: isto me diverte; zum ~: pro rider; per burla '''spassen|spaßen burlar '''spasshaft|spaßhaft placente, drolle '''spassig|spaßig placente, drolle '''Spassmacher|Spaßmacher burlator '''Spassvogel|Spaßvogel burlator '''Spat Min spatho; (Vet.) tumor al garretto de un cavallo '''Spatel spatula '''Spaten pala '''Spatenstich colpo de pala '''Spatz passere '''spazieren promenar se; ambular '''spazierenfahren promenar se in vehiculo/resp. auto, bicycletta '''spazierenführen promenar '''spazierengehen (ir) promenar se; facer un promenada '''spazierenreiten promenar se a cavallo; cavalcar '''Spazierfahrt promenada (in automobile, bicycletta, nave usw) '''Spaziergang promenada '''Spaziergänger promenator '''Spazierritt promenada a cavallo; cavalcada '''Spazierstock canna; baston '''Spazierweg promenada '''Specht pico '''Speck lardo '''Speckhals collo (multo) grasse '''speckig lardose '''Speckschwarte pelle/crusta de lardo '''Speckstein Min steatite '''Spediteur expeditor '''Spedition expedition '''Speditionsgeschäft firma de expedition; agentia de transportos '''Speer lancea; (zum Werfen) javelina '''Speerwerfen (n) lanceamento del javelina '''Speiche (Rad, Anat radio '''Speichel saliva; (Auswurf) sputo '''Speicheldrüse glandula salivari salival '''Speichelfluss|Speichelfluß salivation '''Speichellecker vil adulator; lecca-bottas; vulg lecca-culo '''Speichelleckerei vil adulation '''Speichenrad rota con radios '''Speicher magazin; (Korn~) granario '''speichern immagazinar '''Speicherung immagazinage '''speien sputar; (erbrechen) vomitar '''Speise alimento; cibo; nutrimento; (Gericht) platto; ~ und Trank: le mangiar -dzh- e le biber '''Speiseeis gelato '''Speiseeisverkäufer gelatero '''Speisehaus restaurante '''Speisekammer dispensa '''Speisekarte menu (F); carta/indice/lista/tabella del cibos/vivandas '''speisen vi mangiar -dzh-; (zu Mittag) dinar, prander; (zu Abend) cenar; vt alimentar (a. Techn); (ernähren) nutrir '''Speisenaufzug montaplattos '''Speisenfolge lista del cibos; menu (F) '''Speiseröhre esophago '''Speisesaal sala de mangiar -dzh-/prandio; (Kloster, Kaserne) refectorio '''Speiseschrank armario pro cibos/victualia/vivanda(s) '''Speisewagen wagon restaurante '''Speisewirtschaft restaurante (al carta) '''Speisewärmer calefactor de plattos '''Speisezettel menu (F); s. Speisekarte '''Speiseöl oleo de tabula '''Speisung alimentation '''Spektakel (Lärm) ruito '''spektakeln ruitar; facer (grande) ruito '''Spektralanalyse ancalyse spectral '''Spektroskop spectroscopio '''Spektrum spectro '''Spekulant speculator '''Spekulation speculation '''Spekulationspapier titulo de speculation '''spekulativ speculative '''spekulieren specular '''Spelt Bot spelta '''Spelunke spelunca '''Spelze (der Gräser) gluma '''Spende dono; (wohltätige) donation, donativo, oblation; (Almosen) almosna; (Austeilung) distribution '''spenden donar; distribuer; (Sakramente) administrar; (Lob, Segen) dispensar '''Spender donator '''Spenderin donatrice '''spendieren (bezahlen) pagar; (darbringen) offerer; j-m et. ~: regalar alicuno de alique; sich et. ~: conceder se (le luxo de) alique '''Spengler stannero; (Install.) plumbero '''Sperber sparviero '''Sperling passere '''sperlingsartig passeriforme '''sperrangelweit toto aperte '''Sperrballon ballon de barrage '''Sperrbaum barriera '''Sperrdruck in ~: con litteras spatiate '''Sperre (das Sperren) barramento, (le) barrar; (Schranke) barriera; Mar embargo (Sp); (Blockade) blocada; (Tal, Straße) barrage; (Verbot) interdiction; (Gesundheits~) quarantena; s.a. Aussperrung '''sperren clauder; (ver~) barrar; obstruer; Typ spatiar; (untersagen) interdicer; (Hafen, Konto) blocar; (Urlaub) cancellar, annullar; sich ~ gegen: opponer se a; (hindern) impedir '''Sperrfeder resorto de escappamento/arresto/clausura '''Sperrfeuer tiro/foco de barrage '''Sperrgut merce incombrante '''Sperrhaken unco de clausura '''Sperrholz ligno contraplicate '''sperrig incombrante, obstruente; (im Umfang) grosse; voluminose '''Sperrkette catena de barrage '''Sperrkonto conto blocate '''Sperrkreis (Radio) circuito rejector/eliminator '''Sperrsitz Theat sede (anterior) reservate/numerate '''Sperrstunden Elektr horas de interruption de currente '''Sperrung barrage, clausura; Typ spatiamento; (Verbot) interdiction, prohibition; Mar blocada '''Sperrvorrichtung dispositivo/apparato de arresto '''Sperrzoll derecto prohibitive '''Sperrzone zona blocate/interdicte/prohibite '''Spesen Pl costos, expensas '''Spezerei (mst. Pl -en) specie(ria)s '''Spezereihändler speciero '''Spezereihändlerin speciera '''Spezereiladen specieria '''Spezialarzt medico specialista '''Spezialfach specialitate '''spezialisieren specialisar '''Spezialist specialista '''Spezialität specialitate '''speziell special, particular '''Spezies specie; Math regula '''spezifisch specific '''spezifizieren specificar '''Sphinx sphinge '''Sphäre sphera; fig ambiente '''Sphärenmusik harmonia celeste/del spheras '''sphärisch spheric '''Spickaal anguilla fum(ig)ate '''spicken lardar; interlardar; s-e Rede mit Zitaten ~: farcir/lardar su discurso con citationes; (i. d. Schule) s. abschreiben '''Spickgans oca/ansere fum(ig)ate '''Spiegel speculo; (Wasser) nivello; (Uniform) speculetto de collo '''Spiegelbelegung stannatura de speculos '''Spiegelbild imagine reflectite (per le speculo); reflexo; fig mirage '''spiegelblank lucide/brillante como un speculo '''Spiegelei ovo al platto; ovo frite '''Spiegelfabrikant speculero '''Spiegelfechterei combatto simulate; fig fingimento '''Spiegelfernrohr telescopio catoptic '''Spiegelglas vitro/crystallo de speculo '''spiegelglatt lisie como un speculo '''Spiegelhändler speculero '''spiegeln brillar; vt reflecter; sich ~: specular se; reflecter se; (sich besehen) reguardar/mirar se '''Spiegelscheibe vitro de speculo '''Spiegelschrank armario a speculo '''Spiegelung reflexion; (Bild) reflexo; (Luft~) mirage '''Spiel joco; ludo; (Partie, a. Tennis) partita; (Sport a.) match (E); (Vorstellung) representation; Mus modo de sonar; aufs ~ setzen: riscar in le joco/ludo; gewonnenes ~ haben: haber vincite '''Spielart modo/maniera de jocar sonar; Theat recitar; (Abart) varietate '''Spielball balla (a jocar); fig joculo '''Spielbank casino/domo de joco '''Spielbrett tabuliero '''Spieldauer duration del joco/resp. match, representation usw '''Spieldose cassa de musica '''spielen jocar; Theat recitar; Mus sonar; er spielt Flöte: ille sona le flauta; wir ~ Karten: nos joca a cartas; den Dummen ~: finger se '''spielend Adv fig con le maxime facilitate, multo facilemente '''Spieler jocator; Theat actor; Mus sonator '''Spielerei joco; (Scherz) burla; cosa pauco seri(os)e; cosa facilissime '''Spielerin jocatrice; Theat actrice; Mus sonatrice '''spielerisch legier -dzh- '''Spielfeld campo de joco(s); (Tennis) corte '''Spielfolge programma '''Spielführer (Sport) capitano '''Spielgefährte camerada/companion de joco '''Spielgefährtin camerada/companiona de joco '''Spielgeld (Einsatz) summa riscate; entrata '''Spielhölle spelunca '''Spielkarte carta de joco '''Spielklub club (E) de jocatores '''Spielleiter Theat director de scena; (Film) realisator; (Sport) arbitro '''Spielmann musico; sonator; Mil tambur; (Mittelalter) menestrel; joculator '''Spielmarke jeton '''Spielplan programma; repertoire (F) '''Spielplatz terreno/campo de jocos '''Spielratte jocator passionate '''Spielraum fig spatio; margine; freien ~ haben: haber le campo libere '''Spielregel regula de joco '''Spielsachen Pl joculos '''Spielschuld debito de joco '''Spielstunde hora de recreation '''Spielsucht passion/vitio del joco '''Spieltisch tabula de joco '''Spieluhr horologio musical '''Spielverderber guastafesta; turbator de festa/gaudio '''Spielverderberin guastafesta; turbator de festa/gaudio '''Spielwaren Pl joculos '''Spielwarengeschäft boteca/magazin de joculos '''Spielwerk horologio musical '''Spielwut passion/vitio del joco '''Spielzeit hora del joco/resp. match, partita; Theat saison (F); s.a. Spieldauer '''Spielzeug joculo '''Spielzeugfabrik fabrica de joculos '''Spiess|Spieß picca; (Wurf~) javelina; (Brat~) spido; fig den ~ umdrehen: retorquer le argumento (contra alicuno) '''Spiessbürger|Spießbürger burgese (meschin); philisteo '''spiessbürgerlich|spießbürgerlich de burgese meschin; burgese '''Spiessbürgertum|Spießbürgertum (parve; meschin) burgesia '''spiessen|spießen (trans)perciar (con le picca usw); inspidar '''Spiesser|Spießer (Jagd) cervo capreolo de un anno; s. Spießbürger '''Spiessgeselle|Spießgeselle complice '''Spiessglanz|Spießglanz antimonio '''spiessig|spießig burgese '''Spiessrute|Spießrute virga; ~n laufen (lassen): passar per le virgas '''Spill Mar cabestan '''Spinat spinace, spinacia '''Spind armario; guardaroba '''Spindel fuso; Anat radio; (Achse) axe; (Zapfen) pivote '''spindeldürr magre como un clave/skeleto '''spindelförmig fusiforme '''Spinett Mus spinetta '''spinnbar filabile '''Spinne aranea '''spinnefeind j-m ~ sein: haber alicuno in horror; odiar alicuno mortalmente '''spinnen filar; (Katze) ronronar; facer ronron; fig ordir, tramar, texer; fam du spinnst wohl!: tu ha un aranea sub le tecto! '''Spinner filator, filandero '''Spinnerei filanda '''Spinnerin filatrice, filandera '''Spinngewebe tela de aranea '''Spinnmaschine filatorio '''Spinnrad rota de filar '''Spinnrocken rocca (de filar) '''Spinnstube camera/sala de filanderas '''spintisieren subtilisar; ratiocinar; s.a. faseln Spintisieren n subtilisation; ratiocination '''Spion spia; spion '''Spionage spionage '''Spionageabwehr contraspionage '''spionieren spiar; spionar '''Spionin spia; spiona '''Spiralbohrer forator spiral/helicoide '''Spirale spiral '''Spiralfeder resorto spiral '''spiralförmig (in) spiral '''Spirallinie (linea) spiral '''Spiritismus spiritismo '''Spiritist spiritista '''spiritistisch spiritistic '''Spiritualismus spiritualismo '''Spirituosen Pl bibitas/liquores alcoholic '''Spiritus spirito, alcohol '''Spirituskocher estufa ad/de alcohol '''Spirituslampe lampa ad/de alcohol '''Spital hospital; (Armenhaus) domo del povres '''Spitalschiff nave-hospital '''spitz punctute; acute (a. Winkel); (Gesicht, Zunge) longe; (stechend, a. fig) pungente; (Nase, Zunge) affilate; ~e Worte: parolas acre Spitz m can lupin '''Spitzbart barb(ett)a in puncta '''Spitzbogen ogiva; arco ogival '''spitzbogig ogival '''Spitzbube picaro (Sp); (Dieb) fur '''spitzbübisch picaresc '''Spitze puncta; (Berg~) picco, cima; (Ende) extremitate; Mil (capite de) vanguarda; (Zigarren~) portacigarro; die ~n der Gesellschaft: le crema del societate; (führende Person) summitate; (Gewebe) dentella; an der ~ von: al testa de; die ~ bieten: facer fronte (a); auf die ~ treiben: exaggerar; abusar (de); pulsar (usque) al extremo '''Spitzel agente provocator '''spitzen facer punctute; appunctar; (schleifend) acutiar; die Ohren ~: tender le aures; sich auf (et.) ~: contar super (alique); expectar anxiemente; esser anxie de saper/resp. vider usw alique '''Spitzenarbeit dentella '''Spitzenbesatz guarnitura de dentellas '''Spitzeneinsatz insertion de dentellas '''Spitzenfabrikant dentellero '''Spitzenfabrikation dentelleria '''Spitzengruppe (Sport) peloton de capite/testa '''Spitzenklöpplerin dentellera '''Spitzenkragen collar de dentella '''Spitzenleistung rendimento maxime/maximal; (Sport) record (E); (Fabrikat) producto de prime ordine '''Spitzenorganisation federation/organisation central '''Spitzentanz dansa super le punctas '''spitzfindig subtil, sophistic '''Spitzfindigkeit subtilitate, sophismo '''Spitzhacke picco '''spitzig fig mordace; piccante '''Spitzmaus musaranea '''Spitzname supernomine; e-n ~n geben: supernominar '''spitznase punctute, a puncta '''Spitzsäule obelisco '''spitzwinkelig acutangule '''spitzwinklig acutangule '''Spleen luna; phantasia '''spleenig lunatic '''Splint Techn cavilia '''Splintholz alburno '''Splitter clasma '''splitterfrei ~es Glas: vitro de securitate '''splittern (spalten) finder; (zersplittern) finder se '''splitternackt nude como un verme '''Splitterpartei partito dissidente scarse entitate '''spontan spontanee '''Spontaneität spontaneitate '''sporadisch sporadic '''Spore Bot spora '''Sporenmacher sporonero '''Sporer sporonero '''Sporn sporon (a. fig); sich die Sporen verdienen: ganiar su sporones; die Sporen geben: s. spornen '''spornen sporonar; Su sporonamento '''spornstreichs in tote haste '''Sport sport (E); (Berg~) alpinismo '''Sportabzeichen insignia sportive '''Sportanzug costume de sport '''Sportartikel articulo de sport '''Sportbeilage chronica sportive '''Sportflugzeug avion de sport '''Sportgeist spirito sportive '''Sportgeschäft magazin/boteca de sport '''Sporthosen Pl bracas de sport '''Sportjournalist jornalista sportive '''Sportlehrer professor de education physic '''Sportler sportista, sportivo; (IED sportsman (E)) '''Sportlerin sportiva; (IED sportswoman (E)) '''sportlich sportive '''Sportnachrichten novas sportive '''Sportplatz campo/placia/terreno de sport; (Stadion) stadio '''Sportreportage reportage sportive '''Sportsmann s. Sportler '''Sporttrikot tricot (F) de sport '''Sportverein societate/club de sport '''Sportzeitung jornal sportive/del sport '''Spott derision, irrision; beißender ~: sarcasmo; s-n ~ mit j-m treiben: derider/irrider alicuno; poner alicuno in ridiculo; ridiculisar alicuno; der ~ der Leute sein: esser le risada de omnes le mundo '''Spottbild caricatura '''spottbillig a precio derisori '''spotten ~ über: derider/irrider (Akk.); jeder Beschreibung ~: esser indescriptibile '''Spottgedicht satira; poema satiric '''Spottgeld um ein ~: a precio derisori '''Spottlied cantion satiric '''Spottlust humor/spirito/invidia/mania derisive; s.a. Spottsucht '''Spottname supernomine (derisive) '''Spottpreis precio derisori '''Spottschrift satira; scripto derisive '''Spottsucht mania de irrider '''spottsüchtig irridente; derisive; (satirisch) satiric '''spottwenig pauchissimo, pochissimo; multo pauco/poco '''Sprachatlas atlas/atlante linguistic '''Sprachbau structura linguistic '''Sprachbriefe Pl grammatica in forma epistolar(i) '''Sprache lingua; (Idiom) idioma; (Ausdrucksweise) linguage; zur ~ kommen: esser tractate; (Sprachweise) (le) parlar '''Spracheigentümlichkeit idiotismo; deutsche/resp. franz., englische ~: germanismo/resp. francesismo od. gallicismo, anglicismo '''Sprachfehler (körperl.) defecto de pronunciation; Gram error de grammatica; solecismo; falta grammatical '''Sprachforscher philologo; linguista '''Sprachforschung philologia, linguistica '''Sprachführer manual de conversation '''Sprachgebiet deutsches ~: paises Pl territorio de lingua german '''Sprachgebrauch uso (del lingua) '''Sprachgefühl sentimento/intuition/instincto linguistic '''Sprachgelehrter linguista, philologo '''Sprachgenie genio linguistic '''Sprachgrenze frontiera/limite linguistic '''Sprachkunde philologia '''sprachkundig experte in linguas extere/estranier; polyglotte; versate in philologia '''Sprachkundiger polyglotto '''Sprachlehre grammatica '''Sprachlehrer maestro/professor de lingua(s); (Grammatiker) grammatico '''sprachlich linguistic; concernente le lingua '''sprachlos sin parola; mute; ~ sein: remaner le bucca aperte '''Sprachlähmung aphasia '''Sprachneuerung neologismo '''Sprachregel regula de grammatica '''Sprachreiniger purista '''sprachrichtig correcte '''Sprachrohr fig portavoce; megaphono; (Wortführer) portaparola '''Sprachschatz vocabulario; (Erbgut) patrimonio lexical '''Sprachunterricht inseniamento del lingua(s) '''Sprachvergleichung philologia comparate '''sprachwidrig incorrecte; contrari al con le genio de un lingua '''Sprachwidrigkeit incorrection; barbarismo '''Sprachwissenschaft linguistica, philologia '''Sprachwissenschaftler linguista, philologo '''sprachwissenschaftlich linguistic, philologic '''Sprechart (maniera de) parlar; linguage '''Sprechchor choro parlate '''sprechen parlar (mit j-m: ad/con alicuno); über Politik ~: parlar de politica; (Gebet, Wahrheit, usw) dicer; (Gedicht) recitar; (Urteil) pronunciar; zu ~ sein: reciper; esser a domo; er ist nicht zu ~: nos non pote vider le nunc; auf .. nicht gut zu ~ sein: non sympathisar con ..; non vider .. de bon oculo; das spricht für ihn: iste facto es in su favor in su defensa '''sprechend parlante '''Sprecher (Radio) annunciator, locutor; (Redner) orator; (allg.) parlator Sprecherziehung inseniamento del diction '''Sprechfilm film parlate '''Sprechfunk radiotelephonia '''Sprechgebühr taxa telephonic '''Sprechstelle posto telephonic '''Sprechstunde (Arzt, Anwalt) hora de consultation audientia '''Sprechweise (maniera de) parlar; linguage '''Sprechzelle Tel cabina telephonic '''Sprechzimmer (Kloster, usw) parlatorio; (Arzt) cabinetto, consultorio '''Sprechübung exercitio de conversation (anglese, usw) '''spreiten extender, distender '''spreizen distender, aperir, allargar; (mit Spreizen stützen) appoiar per traves; fig sich ~: pavonisar; dar se aeres '''Sprengarbeit labor con le minas '''Sprengbombe bomba explosive '''Sprengel Rel diocese; (Kirchspiel) parochia '''sprengen vt facer exploder/saltar; (mit Wasser) aquar; rigar; (mit Weihwasser) asperger; (vergießen) sparger; (Widerstand) rumper; vi venir in galopo '''Sprenggeschoss|Sprenggeschoß projectil explosive '''Sprengkapsel detonator '''Sprengkraft fortia explosive '''Sprengkörper explosivo '''Sprengladung carga explosive '''Sprengloch foramine de mina '''Sprengpatrone cartucha -sch- explosive '''Sprengstoff materia explosive, explosivo '''Sprengstück clasma de granata/bomba '''Sprengung destruction per explosivo/dynamite; (mit Wasser) (ir)rigation; (mit Weihwasser) aspersion '''Sprengwagen carro/auto de (ir)rigation '''Sprengwedel aspersorio '''Sprengwirkung effecto del explosion '''Sprenkel (Tüpfel) maculetta '''sprenkelig maculettate '''sprenkeln maculettar '''Spreu vannatura '''Sprichwort proverbio '''sprichwörtlich proverbial '''spriessen|sprießen germinar; (aufblühen) florescer; (ausschlagen) gemmar '''Springbrunnen fontana (saliente); jecto de aqua '''springen saltar, salir; (platzen) exploder; (bersten) crepar; (Glas, Haut) finder se; der ~de Punkt: le puncto saliente '''Springer saltator; (Schack) cavallo '''Springerin saltatrice '''Springfeder resorto '''Springflut marea alte/maxime '''Springinsfeld juvene esturdit/o,-a '''Springkraft elasticitate '''springlebendig vivacissime '''Springmaus gerbo (Ar.) '''Springquelle fonte saliente '''Springseil corda de/pro saltar '''Springstunde hora libere '''Springwurzel mandragora '''Sprinter cursor; sprinter (E) '''Sprit spirito (de vino); alcohol; fam benzina '''Spritzbad ducha -sch- '''Spritzblock parafango '''Spritzbrett parafango '''Spritze Med syringa; (Feuer~) pumpa (de incendio) '''spritzen (besprengen) rigar, asperger; (ein~) injectar, injicer; vi sparger aqua/resp. tinta, usw '''Spritzenhaus deposito del pumpas (de incendios) '''Spritzfahrt fam parve excursion/tour (F) '''Spritzkanne rigatorio '''Spritzkuchen fritura '''Spritzlackieren pictura con le pistola/pulverisator '''Spritzleder parafango (de corio) '''Spritztour fam parve excursion/tour (F) '''Spross|Sproß stirpe; Pers descendente '''Sprosse scalon '''sprossen germinar '''Sprossentau corda a nodos '''Sprotte sardina/spratto fum(ig)ate '''Spruch sententia, verdicto; (Bibel~) versetto; (Sinn~) dicto; proverbio, adagio (I); (Zauber~) formula (magic); die Sprüche Salomos: le Proverbios de Salomon '''Spruchband (n) bandierola (de propaganda) '''Spruchdichter poeta gnomic/aphoristic, aphorista '''Spruchdichtung poesia gnomic/aphoristic '''spruchreif matur pro decision/sententia '''Sprudel (Quelle) fonte thermal; (Wasser) aqua mineral/gasosespumante '''sprudeln gurguliar; scumar, spumar '''sprudelnd scumose/spumose; (Witz) brillante '''Sprung salto; (Riß) fissura, finda; Sprünge bekommen: finder se; j-m auf die Sprünge helfen: dar un adjuta ad alicuno; mitter alicuno super le via/cammino '''Sprungbrett planca de salto; trampolino '''Sprungfeder resorto '''Sprungfedermatratze matras de resortos '''Sprunggelenk articulation del tarso '''sprunghaft inconstante, versatile; Adv bruscamente '''Sprungkraft elasticitate '''Sprungriemen (an der Hose, Hosensteg) corregia banda sub le pede '''Sprungschanze pista de salto (de ski) '''Sprungstab pertica de salto '''Sprungtuch tela de salvamento '''sprungweise a/per saltos '''Sprungweite distantia de un salto '''spröde (zerbrechlich) fragile; (unbiegsam) rigide; (rauh) aspere; (rauh Pers.) rude; (Frau) prude (F); (Metalle) sic, immalleabile '''Sprödigkeit fragilitate, rigiditate, asperitate, rudessa, pruderia; immalleabilitate '''Sprössling|Sprößling descendente '''sprühen vt (Funken) emitter, ejacular, lancear; vi esseremittite/ejaculate; (Regen) es sprüht: il pluve finmente/tenuemente '''sprühend fig brillante, scintillante '''Sprühfeuer pluvia de foco '''Sprühregen pluvia fin/tenue; (Nebel) nebula '''Spucke sputo; saliva; da bleibt mir die ~ weg: io remane stupefacte '''spucken sputar; (Med a.) expectorar '''Spucknapf sputiera '''Spuk apparition de phantasmas; (Gespenst) phantasma, spectro; fam strepito, ruito '''spuken es spukt: il ha phantasmas; (rumoren) ruitar; es spukt in s-m Kopf: ille ha manias '''Spukgeist demonietto '''Spukgeschichte conto de phantasmas '''spukhaft phantastic, spectral '''Spule bobina '''spulen bobinar '''Spulrad rota a bobinar '''Spulwurm ascaride '''Spund tappo '''Spundbohrer forator de barril '''Spundgeld taxa super le bibituras '''Spundloch foramine de barril/tonnello '''Spur tracia; vestigio; (Bahn) via; fig indice, marca; keine ~ von: nulle umbra de; non le minime apparentia de; von der ~ abbringen: facer perder le pista (a) '''spurlos sin (lassar) tracia '''Spurweite (Bahn) distantia inter le vias '''sputen sich ~: hastar '''Sputum Med expectorato; s.a. Spucke '''spähen spiar; nach et. ~: cercar alique con le oculos '''Späher spia; (Ausforscher) explorator '''Spähtrupp patrulia '''spärlich scarse; (zerstreut, dünn) sparse; (Mahlzeiten) frugal; (selten) rar '''Spärlichkeit scarsitate, raritate, frugalitate '''spät Adj/Adv tarde; Adj a. tardive; wie ~ ist es?: que hora (es)? '''spätblühend tardive '''später Adj posterior; (weiter) ulterior; Adv plus tarde '''spätestens al plus tarde '''Spätfrost gelo tardive '''Spätfrucht fructo tardive '''Spätherbst fin del autumno '''Spätling fructo tardive '''Spätsommer fin del estate, tarde estate; estate de Sancte Martino '''Spätzündung accension retardate; auf ~ einstellen: retardar le accension '''Spöttelei s. Spott; burla '''spötteln facer (se) burlar (de) '''Spötter derisor; irrisor; Rel blasphemator '''Spötterin derisora; irrisora; Rel blasphematrice '''spöttisch ironic; irrisori '''Spülbecken cupetta '''spülen lavar, rinciar; (ans Land) rejectar; (netzen) aquar '''Spülfass|Spülfaß cupetta '''Spülfrau lavatrice '''Spülicht lavatura, rinciatura '''Spülklosett W.C. a rinciamento '''Spülung lavage, rinci/age,-amento; Med lavamento, irrigation '''Spülvorrichtung apparato de rinciamento; irrigator '''Spülwasser lavatura, rinciatura '''spürbar sensibile '''spüren (Jagd) cercar le tracia (de);flairar; (empfinden) sentir '''Spürhund bracco '''Spürkraft flair (F); fig sagacitate '''Spürnase bon naso/olfacto '''Spürsinn flair (F); fig sagacitate '''Staat stato; (Prunk) gala, luxo; mit et. ~ machen: ostentar alique '''Staatenbund confederation (del statos) '''Staatenkunde politologia; geographia/scientia politic '''staatenlos sin nationalitate, apatride '''staatlich statal; del stato, national '''Staatsakt ceremonia/solemnitate official '''Staatsamt carga public '''Staatsangehörige citatana (de un stato) '''Staatsangehöriger citatano (de un stato) '''Staatsangehörigkeit nationalitate; citatanitate '''Staatsangelegenheit affaire (F) de stato '''Staatsanleihe presto de stato '''Staatsanwalt procurator del stato/resp. republica '''Staatsanwaltschaft officio de(l) ministerio public '''Staatsanzeiger jornal official '''Staatsarchiv archivo de stato '''Staatsbank banca de stato '''Staatsbeamter functionario public/statal/del stato '''Staatsbegräbnis funerales/obsequias national '''Staatsbürger citatano, cive '''Staatsbürgerin citatana, cive '''Staatsbürgerkunde instruction civic '''staatsbürgerlich civic, civil; de citatano/cive '''Staatsbürgerrecht derecto civic '''Staatsdienst servicio public '''Staatseigentum proprietate national/del stato '''Staatseinkünfte rentas Pl public '''staatserhaltend conservatori '''Staatsexamen examine de stato '''Staatsfeind inimico public '''staatsfeindlich hostil al stato '''Staatsform forma de governamento '''Staatsgebäude edificio public '''staatsgefährlich periculose pro le stato; subversive '''Staatsgeheimnis secreto de stato '''Staatsgelder fundos public '''Staatsgesinnung civismo '''Staatsgewalt autoritate public; poter del stato '''Staatshaushalt financias statal; budget (E) public/national '''Staatshoheit soveranitate (del stato) '''Staatskasse tresor public; fisco; cassa del stato '''Staatskirche ecclesia national '''Staatsklugheit politica '''Staatskosten auf ~: al costos del stato '''Staatskunst politica; diplomatia '''Staatslehre scientia/theoria politic '''Staatsmann homine de stato, statista '''Staatsminister ministro de stato '''staatsmännisch de homine de stato; statista; politic '''Staatsoberhaupt capite/chef (F) de stato '''Staatspapiere Fin effectos public '''Staatspolizei geheime ~: policia secrete politic (del stato) '''Staatsprüfung examine de stato '''Staatsrat consilio consiliero de stato '''Staatsrecht derecto public/constitutional '''Staatsrechtler professor de derecto public/constitutional '''staatsrechtlich de super le derecto public/constitutional '''Staatsreligion religion de stato '''Staatsschatz tresor public '''Staatsschuld debita public '''Staatsschuldschein bono del tresor (public) '''Staatssekretär secretario de stato '''Staatssicherheitsdienst servicio de securitate de stato '''Staatsstreich colpo de stato, putsch (D) '''Staatsumwälzung revolution (politic) '''Staatsverbrechen crimine/delicto politic '''Staatsverfassung constitution (del stato) '''Staatsvergötterung statolatria '''Staatsvertrag tractato politic; contracto con le stato '''Staatswesen stato, affaires (F) statal '''Staatswirtschaft economia politic '''Staatswissenschaft scientia politic '''Staatswohl ben public '''Staatszimmer salon de gala '''Staatszuschuss|Staatszuschuß subsidio official/del governamento '''Stab baston; (dünner) virga; (Metall) barra; (Sport) pertica; Mil stato major; fig den ~ über j-n brechen: condemnar (le conducta de) alicuno; condemnar alicuno sin recurso '''Stabeisen ferro in barras '''Stabgold auro in lingotos '''Stabhochsprung salto con pertica '''stabil stabile '''stabilisieren stabilisar '''Stabilisierung stabilisation (Fin monetari) '''Stabilität stabilitate '''Stabreim alliteration '''Stabsarzt capitano-medico '''Stabsilber argento in barras '''Stabsoffizier officiero de stato major '''Stabspringen salto con pertica '''Stabsquartier quartiero general '''Stabweitsprung salto con pertica in longor '''Stachel puncta, acicula; Bot spina, aculeo '''Stachelbeere grossula '''Stacheldraht filo (de ferro) spinate '''Stacheldrahtverhau (rete de) filos spinate '''Stachelfrucht fructo spinose '''Stachelhalsband (f. Hunde) collar guarnite de punctas '''stachelig ericiate de punctas; spinose; Zool, Bot aculeate '''stacheln piccar; punger; fig stimular '''Stachelschwein porcospino '''Stadion stadio; arena '''Stadium stadio; phase '''Stadt citate; urbe '''Stadtamt officio municipal '''Stadtanleihe presto communal '''Stadtbahn metropolitana '''Stadtbaumeister architecto municipal '''Stadtbehörde autoritate municipal '''stadtbekannt notori; cognite de tote le citate '''Stadtbevölkerung population urban '''Stadtbewohner habitante urban/del citate '''Stadtbezirk districto urban/municipal '''Stadtbibliothek bibliotheca municipal '''Stadtchronik chronica urban '''Stadtgarten jardin municipal '''Stadtgebiet area urban, territorio del citate '''Stadtgemeinde municipalitate '''Stadtgespräch Tel conversation local/urban; fig ~ sein: esser notori '''Stadthaus domo municipal '''Stadtkasse cassa municipal '''Stadtklatsch garrulada del citate '''Stadtkoffer valisetta '''Stadtkommandant commandante de placia '''stadtkundig qui cognosce le citate; ~ sein: haber cognoscentias local; (stadtbekannt) notori '''Stadtkämmerer tresorero municipal '''Stadtmauer muralia; muros Pl del citate '''Stadtobrigkeit municipalitate '''Stadtpark parco municipal/del citate '''Stadtplan plano del citate '''Stadtplanung (plano de) urbanisation '''Stadtpolizei policia municipal '''Stadtrand peripheria (del citate) '''Stadtrat consilio consiliero municipal '''Stadtrecht derecto municipal '''Stadtrichter judice municipal '''Stadtrundfahrt gyro/tour (F) de citate '''Stadtschule schola communal '''Stadtsekretär secretario communal '''Stadtteil quartiero (urban) '''Stadttheater theatro municipal '''Stadttor (n) porta del citate '''Stadtverordneter consiliero municipal '''Stadtverwaltung administration municipal/communal '''Stadtviertel quartiero '''Stadtväter fam consilio municipal; (röm. Gesch.) edilitate; ediles Pl '''Stadtwaage bascula public '''Stadtwappen armas Pl del citate '''Stadtwesen affaires (F, Pl) municipal '''Stadtzoll accisia '''Stafette staffetta '''Stafettenlauf cursa de staffettas '''Staffage accessorios Pl, decoration '''Staffel scalon; grado; Flugz esquadrilia '''Staffelei cavalletto '''Staffellauf cursa a/de staffettas '''staffeln scalonar; graduar; differentiar Staffeln n scalonamento; graduation; differentiation '''Staffeltarif tarifa mobile/differential/gradu/al,-ate '''Staffelung scalonamento; graduation; differentiation '''Stag stag '''Stagnation stagnation '''stagnieren stagnar; fig languer '''Stahl aciero '''stahlartig acierate '''Stahlbad banio ferruginose '''stahlblau blau de aciero '''Stahlbrunnen fonte ferruginose '''Stahlfeder resorto de aciero; (Schreibfeder) penna metallic '''Stahlflasche bottilia de aciero '''Stahlguss|Stahlguß aciero fundite/fuse '''stahlhart dur como le aciero '''Stahlhelm casco de aciero '''Stahlhütte acieria '''Stahlindustrie industria del aciero '''Stahlkammer camera forte/cuirassate '''Stahlquelle fonte ferruginose '''Stahlstich gravure (F) super aciero, siderographia '''Stahlwerk acieria '''Staken pertica '''Staket palissada '''Stalagmit stalagmite '''Stalaktit stalactite '''Stall stabulo '''Stalldienst servicio del stabulos '''Stalldünger stercore '''Stallfütterung stabulation '''Stallknecht stabulero; domestico de stabulo; (Reitknecht) staffero '''Stallmeister maestro del stabulos '''Stallung stabulos Pl; (Einstallung) stabulation '''Stallwache guarda de stabulo '''Stamm trunco; (Familie) stirpe; (Volks~) tribo; Gram radice, radical '''Stammaktie action ordinari/de prime emission '''Stammbaum arbore genealogic '''Stammbuch album '''stammeln balbutiar; (stottern) blesar Stammeln n balbutiamento; blesamento '''Stammeltern progenitores '''stammen descender/provenir (de); Gram derivar (de); (aus e-m Lande) esser originari (de) '''Stammfolge genealogia; filiation; linea de descendentes '''Stammform forma radical; thema; prototypo '''Stammgast habitué (F); frequentator/hospite habitual '''Stammgut ben de familia; patrimonio '''Stammhalter herede mascule; filio primogenite '''Stammhaus linea principal; Hdl domo/firma matre '''Stammholz arbores Pl de fuste alte '''Stammkapital capital fundamental/original '''Stammkneipe bireria solite/habitual '''Stammkunde cliente habitual/regular '''Stammland pais natal; matre patria '''Stammler balbutiator '''Stammliste matricula '''Stammlokal restaurante/café usw ubi alicuno sole ir; local habitual '''Stammpersonal personal stabile quadro '''Stammprioritätsaktie action de prioritate; action privilegiate '''Stammrolle Mil matricula '''Stammsilbe syllaba radical '''Stammsitz residentia del ancestres; (Volk) patria primitive; Theat sede de abonamento '''Stammtafel tabula genealogic '''Stammtisch tabula reservate habitués (F), del frequentatores habitual '''Stammutter progenitrice '''Stammvater progenitor; ancestre '''stammverwandt del mesme origine/racia/stirpe; Gram del mesme radical '''Stammvolk aborigines Pl; populo primitive '''Stammwort radical; parola primitive '''Stammwurzel radical; parola primitive '''Stampfe (Stößel) pistillo, fullatorio; (Schlegel) malletto '''stampfen (mit dem Fuße) fullar le solo; calcar; batter con le pede; (zerreiben) triturar; (dreschen) mallear; (Schiff) balanciar (se) de poppa a proa Stampfen n fullatura, battimento con le pede; trituration; (Schiff) balanciamento de poppa a proa '''Stampfhammer martello-pistillo '''Stampftrog maceratorio '''Stand stato; (Lage) situation; (Beruf) profession; (Klasse) classe; (Sonne) altor; (Wasser) nivello; Fin curso, quota; (Schieß~) stand (D) de tiro; in ~e sein zu: esser in stato de; e-n schweren ~ haben: esser in un situation difficile '''Standard standard (E) '''standardisieren standardisar '''Standardisierung standardisation '''Standarte standardo '''Standbild statua; (kleines) statuetta '''Standesamt officio del stato civil '''Standesbeamter officiero del stato civil '''Standesehe matrimonio/maritage de convenientia '''Standesehre puncto de honor professional '''Standeserhöhung altiamento/elevation ad un (plus alte) rango; innobilimento '''standesgemäss|standesgemäß conforme a secundo su rango '''Standesgenosse equal '''Standesgleichheit equalitate de rango/condition '''Standesperson persona de alte rango '''Standesregister registro del stato civil '''Standesvorurteil prejudicio de casta '''standeswidrig derogante; contrari al rango '''Standgeld derectos de exposition; (Auto) taxa de stationamento '''Standgericht corte martial; tribunal de guerra '''standhaft constante, firme; (beharrlich) perseverante '''Standhaftigkeit constantia, firmitate, perseverantia '''standhalten resister; tener dur/firme '''Standlicht (Auto) luce de position '''Standort station, position; Mil guarnition; placia; (Biol) habitat '''Standpauke fam sermon (sever); philippica '''Standplatz station, position; Mil guarnition; placia; (Biol) habitat '''Standpunkt puncto de vista '''Standquartier Mil guarnition; (f. Feldtruppen) cantonamento '''Standrecht lege martial '''standrechtlich secundo le lege martial; ~ erschießen: fusilar; passar per le armas '''Standrohr tubo vertical '''Standuhr pendula '''Stange pertica; (Stock) baston; (Pfahl) palo; (Gerte) virga; bei der ~ bleiben: non digreder del subjecto; fig j-m die ~ halten: prender le partito de alicuno '''Stangenbohne faba/phaseolo scandente '''Stangengold auro in barras/lingotos '''Stangenpferd cavallo de timon '''Stangenspargel asparago longe integre '''Stank putor; fig fam querela, intriga '''Stanniol folio de stanno '''Stanze Lit stanza (I); Techn punction; stampa, perforatura '''stanzen punctionar; stampar; perforar '''Stanzmaschine machina de punctionar/stampar/perforar '''Stapel (Haufe) pila, cumulo; (Gerüst) scafoltage; von ~ (laufen) lassen: lancear; auf ~ legen: poner in construction '''Stapellauf lanceamento (ad aqua) '''stapeln pilar; cumular '''Stapelplatz deposito '''stapfen camminar a passos pesante '''Star Zool sturno; Med grauer ~: cataracta; grüner ~: glaucoma; Theat stella '''stark forte; (kräftig) robuste, vigorose; (dick) grosse; (zahlreich) numerose; (Kaffee) cargate; (mächtig) potente; (Adv sehr, viel) multo; (beleibt) corpulente; ~e Seite: (le) forte; das ist ein ~es Stück!: es (troppo) forte!; in et. ~ sein: esser forte in alique; hundert Mann ~ sein: contar cento homines '''starkgliedrig membrute '''starkknochig ossute '''Starkstrom currente ad alte tension '''starr rigide; (Blick) fixe; (unbewegl.) immobile; (unbeugsam) inflexibile, intransigente; ~ ansehen: fixar; ~ vor Staunen: stupefacte; ~ vor Entsetzen: petrificate de stupor '''starren (auf) reguardar fixemente (Akk.) '''Starrheit rigiditate; (Blick) fixitate '''Starrkopf obstinato '''Starrkrampf tetano '''starrköpfig obstinate '''Starrköpfigkeit obstination '''starrsinnig obstinate '''Starrsucht catalepsia '''starrsüchtig cataleptic '''Start partita '''Startbahn pista de volo '''starten partir '''Starter (Sport) starter; (Mot. a.) (motor) impulsor '''Startordnung ordine de partita '''Startplatz terreno de partita '''Startschuss|Startschuß signal de partita '''Startzeichen signal de partita '''Statik statica '''Station station; (Halt) halto; freie ~ haben: haber le pension complete '''stationieren stationar '''Stationierung stationamento '''Stationsvorsteher chef (F) de station '''stationär stationari '''statisch static '''Statist figurante, comparsa '''Statistik statistica '''Statistiker statistico '''statistisch statistic '''Stativ supporto; (Photo) tripede '''statt in vice/loco de; ~ meiner: in mi loco Statt loco; placia; an Kindes ~ annehmen: adoptar '''stattfinden haber loco; evenir; occurrer, advenir '''statthaben haber loco; evenir; occurrer, advenir '''statthaft admissibile; permissibile; licite '''Statthaftigkeit admissibilitate; (Gültigkeit) validitate '''Statthalter governator; locotenente; Pol Rel vicario '''stattlich elegante, splendide; imponente; fig de galliarde presentia '''Stattlichkeit elegantia; imponentia '''Statue statua '''statuieren stabilir; statuer; ein Exempel ~: facer un exemplo (an: de) '''Statur statura, talia '''Statut statuto '''statutarisch statutari '''statutenmässig|statutenmäßig conforme al statuto '''statutenwidrig contrari al statuto '''Stau regurgito; Mar das Wasser ist im ~: le marea es inter le fluxo e le refluxo; Techn das Wasser im ~ halten: arrestar le aquas '''Staub pulvere; in ~ verwandeln: pulverisar; reducer in pulvere; fam sich aus dem ~e machen: discampar, eclipsar se; fig viel ~ aufwirbeln: facer multe ruito; in den ~ zerren: trainar in le pulvere/fango '''staubartig pulverulente '''Staubbeutel Bot anthera '''Staubecken bassino/reservoir (F) de barrage '''stauben facer pulvere; es staubt: il es pulverose '''Staubfaden Bot stamine '''Staubfänger parapulvere '''Staubgefäss|Staubgefäß Bot stamine '''staubig pulverose; coperite de pulvere '''Staubkörnchen grano de pulvere '''Staublappen pannello de dispulverar '''Staubmantel mantello parapulvere '''Staubregen pluvia fin; kalter ~: pruina '''Staubsauger aspirator de pulvere, aspira-pulvere '''Staubwedel fasce de plumas (pro dispulverar) '''Staubwirbel vortice de pulvere '''Staubwolke nube de pulvere '''stauchen colpar, choccar sch-; (Arm) contunder, torquer; Techn repeller '''Staudamm dica; barrage '''Staude Bot arbusto '''stauen (Schiff) stivar; (Wasser) retener; barrar; (anhäufen) amassar; das Wasser stauet (sich): le aquas se altia; (Blut) congerer/congestionar se '''stauenswert stupende, surprendente '''Stauer stivator '''staunen stuper; esser stupite Staunen stupor '''Staupe (Seuche) contagion; (Vet.) muco de nare '''Stausee laco artificial '''Stauung Mar stivage; (Wasser) accumulation, retention; Med congestion; (Verkehr) incombramento '''Stauwasser aqua accumulate/resp. de barrage; aqua morte/dormiente '''Stauwerk dica; barrage '''Stearin stearina '''Stearinkerze candela stearic '''Stechapfel Bot datura (Hind.); (gemeiner ~) stramonio; (Frucht) pomo spinose '''Stechbecken urinal de camera '''stechen piccar, punger; (durch~) perciar; (Dolch) plantar; (Tier) macellar; (Karten) taliar; (Star) operar; (in Kupfer) gravar; (Torf) extraher; (Sonne) vi adurer, arder; Mar in See ~: mitter se in mar; ins Grüne ~: tirar al blau; in die Augen ~: saltar al oculos Stechen n punctura '''Stechfliege tabano '''Stechginster genista spinose '''Stechheber siphon; pipetta '''Stechmücke culice; mosquito (Sp) '''Stechpalme ilice '''Steckbrief mandato de arresto '''Steckdose prisa de currente '''stecken mitter, poner (in); (Pflanzen) plantar; (Ziel) fixar; (Pfähle) figer; (einführen) introducer; in Brand ~: incendiar; es steckt et. dahinter: isto cela alique Stecken m baston '''steckenbleiben restar figite; arrestar se; (Redner) non poter continuar '''steckenlassen lassar (attachate -sch-) '''Steckenpferd fig mania; passatempore '''Stecker Elektr cavilia '''Steckkontakt prisa de currente '''Steckling planton '''Stecknadel spinula '''Stecknadelkissen pelota a spinulas '''Steckzirkel compasso a punctas '''Steg sentiero; (Brücke) ponte pedestre; (Hosen) subpede; Mus cavalletto; Typ reguletto '''Stegreif aus dem ~ sprechen: improvisar '''Stegreifdichter improvisator '''stehen star; (sich befinden) esser; (auf dem Programm) figurar; (Kleid) ir (ben), convenir; (Uhr) esser arrestate; für et./resp. j-n ~: responder de alique; responder pro alicuno; über/resp. unter j-m ~: esser superior inferior ad alicuno Stehen n station(amento); zum ~ bringen: arrestar '''stehenbleiben (anhalten) arrestar se '''stehend stante; (Wasser) stagnante; (unbeweglich) fixe; (Heer) permanente '''stehenlassen lassar; (vergessen) oblidar '''Stehkragen coll(ett)o alte/amidate/recte '''Stehlampe lampa a pede; lampadario '''Stehleiter f scala duple/resp. con appoio '''stehlen furar, robar; j-m die Zeit ~: facer perder su tempore ad alicuno; sich ~ aus: exir furtivemente de Stehlen n furto, robamento '''Stehler fur, robator '''Stehlsucht kleptomania '''stehlsüchtig kleptomane '''Stehplatz placia stante '''Stehpult pulpito pro scriber stante '''Stehumlegekragen collo alte duple '''steif rigide; (Wäsche) inamidate; (Hut) dur; Adv ~ und fest: firmemente; (Blick) fixe; (kühl) frigide; (gezwungen) constricte '''steifen render rigide; amidar '''Steifheit rigiditate '''Steifleinen tela dur '''Steig sentiero, cammino '''Steigbügel staffa '''Steige (Stiege) scala '''Steigeisen ferro de alpinista; crampa '''steigen ascender, montar; (klimmen) scander; (niederwärts) descender; (Wasser) crescer; (Preise) augmentar, montar Steigen n montata; crescimento '''Steiger (Bergbau) chef (F) minator '''steigern vt augmentar, intensificar, reinfortiar, accrescer; Gram formar le grados de comparation; poner al comparativo/resp. superlativo; sich ~: intensificar/accentuar se '''Steigerung augmentation, accrescimento; Gram comparation '''Steigerungsstufe grado de comparation '''Steigfähigkeit Flugz capacitate ascensional '''Steiggeschwindigkeit velocitate ascensional '''Steighöhe altor attingite '''Steigleitung Elektr conducta/linea montante '''Steigung montata; (Böschung) inclination '''steil scarpate, abrupte, ardue; ~ stellen: poner vertical '''Steilflug volo abrupte/vertical '''Steilhang declivitate abrupte; scarpamento '''Steilheit scarpatessa, abruptessa; declivitate; arduitate (a. fig) '''Steilküste costa scarpate/abrupte '''Stein petra, saxo, lapide; (Fels) rocca; (Obst) nucleo; (Spiel) pedon; Med calculo; ~ des Anstoßes: petra de scandalo; ~ der Weisen: petra philosophal; (Juwel) joiel; (Kiesel) silice, flint (A) '''Steinadler aquila auree '''steinalt vetulissime, vetuste '''steinartig petrose '''Steinbeschwerde Med affection calculose '''Steinbock capro alpin/salvage; Astr Capricorno '''Steinboden solo/terreno petrose '''Steinbohrer trepano '''Steinbrech Bot saxifraga '''Steinbrecher petrero '''Steinbruch petreria '''Steinbutt Zool rhombo '''Steindruck lithographia '''Steindrucker lithographo '''Steineiche robore; querco verde/ilice '''Steineisen Arch petra armate '''Steinerbarmen fig es ist zum ~: isto move a compassion le petras '''steinern de petra; saxee, lapidee '''Steinforelle tructa de rivo '''Steinfrucht fructo a nucleo '''Steingriess|Steingrieß gravella '''steingriessig|steingrießig gravellose '''Steingrube petreria '''Steingut olleria; testo; potteria; majolica '''steinhart dur como le petra '''Steinhauer taliator de petra '''steinig petrose '''steinigen lapidar '''Steinigung lapidation '''Steinkenner lithologo '''Steinklopfer ruptor de petras '''Steinkohle carbon fossile '''Steinkohlengräber minator de carbon fossile '''Steinkohlenlager jacimento de carbon fossile '''Steinkohlenrevier bassino carbonifere '''steinkrank Med calculose '''Steinkrankheit maladia calculose; lithiasis '''Steinkunde lithologia '''Steinmarder mustela; martara '''Steinmetz taliator de petra '''Steinobst fructos a nucleo '''Steinoperation operation del petra/calculo; lithotomia '''Steinpflaster pavimento '''Steinpilz boleto (comestibile) '''Steinplatte platta de petra '''steinreich ricchissime '''Steinsalz sal gemma '''Steinschlag cadita de petras '''Steinschleuder funda de petras '''Steinschneider lapidario '''Steinschotter ballast '''Steinsetzer pavitor; (in Gebäuden) quadrellero '''Steinwurf jecto de petra '''Steinzeit etate del petra; ältere ~: paleolithico; jüngere ~: neolithico; mittlere ~: mesolithico '''Steinöl petroleo '''Steiss|Steiß region anal; podice '''Steissbein|Steißbein coccyge '''Stellage (Gestell) pedestallo; (Börse) duple premio '''stellbar movibile, regulabile '''Stelldichein appunctamento; rendez-vous (F) '''Stelle loco; placia; posto; (Lage) sito, position, situation; (Arbeits~) posto, empleo, carga; (Buch) passage; freie ~: vacantia; an ~ von: in vice/loco de; auf der ~: immediatemente; zur ~ sein: esser presente; nicht von der ~ kommen: non avantiar; an deiner ~: in tu placia/loco; an j-s ~ treten: prender le placia/posto de alicuno '''stellen mitter, poner, placiar; (Frist) fixar; (Uhr) regular; (Bürgen) fornir; sich dem Gericht ~: presentar se in justitia; (Fallen) tender; zur Rede ~: demandar/exiger explicationes; sich auf die Zehen ~: altiar se super le puncta del pedes; fig sich krank ~: finger esser malade; Hdl sich ~ auf: amontar a '''Stellenangebot offerta de empleo '''Stellengesuch demanda de empleo '''stellenlos sin empleo; disempleate '''Stellennachweis agentia/officio de empleamento '''Stellenvermittler agente de empleamento '''Stellenvermittlung agentia/officio de empleamento '''Stellenvermittlungsbüro agentia/officio de empleamento '''stellenweise hic e ibi; (teilweise) in parte, sporadicamente '''Stellmacher carrero; carrossero '''Stellschraube vite de adjustamento '''Stellung position; (An~) empleo; (Haltung) attitude; (Lage) situation; ~ nehmen: prender position; zu et. ~ nehmen: pronunciar se super/re alique '''Stellungnahme prisa de position '''Stellungsbefehl ordine de presentation '''Stellungskrieg guerra de position/trencheas -sch- '''stellungslos sin empleo; disempleate '''stellvertretend reimplaciante, suppletive, supplente '''Stellvertreter reimplaciante, supplente; (im Amt) substituto '''Stellvertretung reimplaciamento, representation; substitution '''Stellvorrichtung dispositivo de adjustamento '''Stellwagen diligentia '''Stellwerk (Bahn) posto de manovra/signales '''Stelzbein gamba de ligno '''Stelze gralla '''stelzen grallar '''Stelzenläufer ave grallator '''Stelzenvogel ave grallator '''Stelzfuss|Stelzfuß gamba de ligno '''Stemmeisen cisello '''stemmen (heben) levar; sich ~ auf: appoiar se super; sich ~ gegen: opponer se a; (Wasser) retener; (Holz) cisellar; (Löcher) facer; punctionar '''Stempel timbro; (Präge~) punction; Bot pistillo; (Gepräge) cuneo, stampa '''Stempelabdruck timbro '''Stempelabgabe derecto de timbro '''Stempelamt officio del timbro '''Stempelbogen folio de papiro timbrate '''Stempelfarbe tinta de timbrar '''Stempelgebühr derecto/taxa de timbro '''Stempelkissen cossinetto de timbrar '''Stempelmarke marca de timbro '''Stempelmaschine machina de timbrar '''stempeln timbrar, marcar; (entwerten) obliterar '''Stempelpapier papiro timbrate '''stempelpflichtig submisse al timbro '''Stempelsteuer derecto/taxa de timbro '''Stempeltaxe derecto/taxa de timbro '''Stengel pedunculo; stirpe; (Blatt~) petiolo '''Stenogramm stenogramma '''Stenograph stenographo '''Stenographie stenographia '''stenographieren stenographiar '''Stenographin stenographa '''stenographisch stenographic '''Stenotypist (steno)dactylographo '''Stenotypistin (steno)dactylographa '''Stentorstimme voce stentoree '''Steppdecke coperilecto, coperipedes (pungite) '''Steppe steppa '''steppen punger '''Steppnaht punctura '''Sterbebett lecto de morte '''Sterbefall decesso; caso de decesso/morte '''Sterbegeld indemnitate in caso de decesso '''Sterbegesang canto funebre '''Sterbegewand habito mortuari '''Sterbehaus domo/casa mortuari '''Sterbehemd camisa mortuari; sudario '''Sterbekasse cassa de assecurantia in caso de decesso '''Sterbelager lecto de morte '''sterben morir (vor, an: de) Sterben: n morte; im ~ liegen: agonisar; esser agonisante in agonia; zum ~ verliebt: inamoratissime; zum ~ langweilig: a morir de enoio '''Sterbender moriente, agonisante; moribundo '''Sterbensangst pavor de morir '''sterbenskrank malade a morir '''sterbensmüde fatigatissime; lasse a morir '''Sterbensseele keine ~: nulle anima vive '''Sterbenswort kein ~: non mesmo un parola '''Sterbesakramente ultime sacramentos '''Sterbestunde hora del morte; ultime hora '''Sterbeurkunde acto de decesso '''Sterbezimmer camera mortuari '''sterblich mortal '''Sterblichkeit mortalitate '''Stereometrie stereometria '''Stereoskop stereoscopio '''stereotyp stereotype '''Stereotypie stereotypia '''steril sterile '''sterilisieren sterilisar '''Sterilisierung sterilisation '''Sterke vitella '''Sterling Pfund ~: libra sterling '''Stern stella; (Gestirn) astro; Typ asterisco '''Sternbild constellation '''Sternchen stelletta; Typ asterisco '''Sterndeuter astrologo '''Sterndeutung astrologia '''Sternenbahn orbita del astros '''Sternenbanner bandiera stellate '''Sternenhimmel celo stellate '''sternenklar stellate, stellante '''Sternenzelt volta stellate, firmamento '''Sternkarte carta celeste/astronomic '''Sternkunde astronomia '''Sternkundiger astronomo '''Sternschnuppe stella cadente/fugace '''Sternschnuppenfall pluvia de stellas cadente/de meteorites '''Sternwarte observatorio '''Sternzeit tempore sideral '''Sterz (Schwanz) cauda; (Handhabe) manico '''stet fixe '''stetig continue '''Stetigkeit continuitate '''stets semper, sempre '''Steuer f taxa, imposto; contribution; (n) Mar governaculo, timon; (Auto) volante '''Steuerabzug deduction fiscal/del imposto '''Steueramt officio del impostos/contributiones '''Steueranschlag evalutation del impostos '''steuerbar Fin imponibile; (Schiff) governabile; Flugz dirigibile '''Steuerbeamter empleato del contributiones '''Steuerbefreiung exemption/exoneration del impostos '''Steuerbehörde fisco '''Steuerberater consiliero fiscal '''Steuerbord Mar sterbordo '''Steuereinnehmer perceptor, exactor '''Steuererheber perceptor, exactor '''Steuererhebung perception/exaction (del impostos) '''Steuererklärung declaration fiscal '''Steuererleichterung alleviation fiscal '''Steuerermässigung|Steuerermäßigung reduction de impostos '''Steuerfahndungsdienst servicio del inquestas fiscal '''Steuerflucht evasion fiscal '''steuerfrei exempte de impostos/taxas '''Steuerfreiheit exemption del impostos '''steuerfähig Fin imponibile; (Schiff) governabile; Flugz dirigibile '''Steuerfähigkeit imponibilitate; Flugz dirigibilitate '''Steuergesetz lege fiscal '''Steuergesetzgebung legislation fiscal '''Steuerhinterziehung fraude fiscal '''Steuerkasse cassa de impostos '''Steuerknüppel Flugz levator/barra de commando '''Steuerkraft capacitate contributive '''Steuerlast cargas Pl fiscal '''steuerlos Mar sin governaculo/timon '''Steuermann Mar pilota, timonero '''steuern governar, pilotar; (Auto) guidar, conducer; vi star al timon/resp. volante; ~ nach: diriger se a/verso '''Steuernachlass|Steuernachlaß diminution/reduction de impostos '''steuerpflichtig taxabile; subjecte ad impostos '''Steuerpflichtiger contribuente; pagator de taxas '''Steuerrad rota del governaculo/timon; (Auto, Flugz) volante '''Steuerreform reforma fiscal '''Steuerregister registro del contributiones '''Steuerrevisor agente de impostos '''Steuerruder governaculo, timon '''Steuersatz taxa de impostos '''Steuerschraube die ~ anziehen: augmentar le impostos '''Steuerschuld debita fiscal '''Steuersenkung diminution/bassa de impostos '''Steuersäule (Auto) barra de direction '''Steuerung Mar, Flugz pilotage; (Führung) direction, conducta, commando; (Steuerrad) volante '''Steuerveranlagung taxation (del impostos) '''Steuervergehen contravention al leges fiscal '''Steuervergünstigung alleviation fiscal '''Steuerwesen impostos Pl '''Steuerzahler contribuente '''Steuerzettel aviso/folio del impostos '''Steuerzuschlag imposto additional '''Steven Mar rota de proa '''Steward steward (E) '''Stewardess stewardess (E) '''stibitzen escamotar '''Stich punctura; (Insekt) piccatura; (e-r Naht) puncto; (Stoß) colpo; (Kartensp.) prisa; (Kunstwerk) gravure (F); im ~ lassen: abandonar; e-n ~ haben: esser un pauco folle; (Wein) devenir acre '''Stichel cisello '''Stichelei parolas piccante '''sticheln piccar, suer; fig piccar '''Stichelrede parolas piccante '''stichfest a prova de spada; invulnerabile '''Stichflamme jecto de flamma; (ganz kleine Flamme) flammetta '''stichhaltig plausibile, pertinente, valide '''Stichhaltigkeit plausibilitate, pertinentia, validitate '''Stichling Zool gasterosteo '''Stichprobe prova/proba (facite) al hasardo '''Stichsäge serra perciante (con impugnatura aperte) '''Stichtag die fixate/terminal; (äußerster Termin) data limite, termino '''Stichwaffe arma a puncta '''Stichwahl secunde ballota; ballotage (final) '''Stichwort (Losungswort) parola de ordine; (im Wörterbuch) vocabulo de referentia; (vereinbartes) signal conventional '''Stichwunde vulnere de puncta '''Stickarbeit (labor de) broderia '''sticken brodar '''Sticker brodator '''Stickerei broderia '''Stickerin brodatrice '''Stickgarn filo/coton a brodar '''Stickgas gas asphyxiante '''Stickhusten pertusse '''stickig suffocante '''Stickluft aere suffocante '''Stickmaschine machina brodator(i)/de brodar '''Stickmuster patrono de broderia '''Sticknadel agulia/aco de brodar '''Stickrahmen tambur de brodar '''Stickstoff nitrogeno, azoto '''stickstoffhaltig nitrogenose, azotate '''Stiefbruder fratrastro '''Stiefel botta; (Halb~) bottina '''Stiefelabsatz talon de botta '''Stiefelanzieher calceator '''Stiefelhaken uncino a bottinas '''Stiefelknecht discalceator '''Stiefelmacher bottinero '''stiefeln vi camminar a grande passos '''Stiefelputzer lustrabottas, lustrascarpas '''Stiefelschaft m gamba de botta '''Stiefeltern patrastro e matrastra '''Stiefelwichse crema de bottas '''Stiefkind filiastr/o,-a '''Stiefmutter matrastra '''Stiefmütterchen Bot viola tricolor; pensata '''stiefmütterlich de/como matrastra; fig Adv con indifferentia/contempto '''Stiefschwester sororastra '''Stiefsohn filiastro '''Stieftochter filiastra '''Stiefvater patrastro '''Stiege scala; (20 Stück) vintena '''Stieglitz carduel (ab La) '''Stiel (Handhabe) manico; Bot pedunculo; (Blatt) petiolo '''Stielbrille berillos Pl con manico '''stiellos sin manico/resp. pedunculo '''Stier tauro; Astr Tauro stier fixe '''stieren reguardar/ocular fixemente '''Stiergefecht cursa de tauros '''Stierkampf cursa de tauros '''Stierkämpfer toreador (Sp) '''Stift m puncta, agulietta; cavilia; (Blei~) stilo (de graphite); (Lehrling) apprentisse; (n) convento; fundation (caritabile); (Domkapitel) capitulo; (Bistum) episcopato '''stiften (gründen) fundar; (schenken) donar; (Frieden, Urteil) producer, causar, facer '''Stifter fundator; (Spender) donator '''Stifterin fundatrice; (Spender) donator '''Stiftsdame canonica '''Stiftsfräulein canonica '''Stiftsherr canonico '''Stiftshütte tabernaculo '''Stiftskirche ecclesia collegial '''Stiftsschule schola conventual/episcopal '''Stiftung fundation; (Anstalt) stabilimento de caritate; milde ~: opera/obra pie '''Stiftungsfest anniversario de un fundation '''Stiftungsurkunde acto de fundation '''Stiftzahn dente a pivote '''Stil stilo; in großem ~: super vaste scala '''Stilart stilo '''Stilett stiletto '''Stilgebung stilisation '''stilgerecht stilisate; conforme al stilo '''stilisieren stilisar '''Stilist stilista '''Stilistik stilistica '''stilistisch stilistic; ~e Feinheiten: finessas de stilo '''still tranquille, calme, quiete; (unbewegl.) immobile; (lautlos) silentiose; (Geschäft) disanimate; (heiml.) secrete; still!: silentio!; ~es Gebet: oration/prece mental; ~e Jahreszeit: saison (F) morte; ~er Teilhaber: commanditario '''stillbleiben restar tranquille; tener se quiete '''Stille tranquillitate, calma, quietude; silentio; (Ruhe) reposo; (Friede) pace; in der ~: in silentio; fig in secreto '''Stilleben natura morte '''stillegen arrestar, suspender, clauder; (lähmen) paralysar '''Stillegung clausura, arresto '''Stillehre stilistica '''stillen (anhalten) arrestar; (beruhigen) appaciar, calmar, quietar, sedar; (Kind) allactar '''stillend Med calmante, sedative '''Stillgeld premio de allactamento '''stillgestanden stillgestanden!: Mil attente! '''Stillhalteabkommen moratorio '''stillhalten vt tener tranquille; vi haltar; non mover se '''stillos sin stilo '''stillschweigen vi tacer Stillschweigen n silentio (bewahren: guardar, observar) '''stillschweigend tacite, implicite; Adv in silentio; sin objectiones '''stillsitzen restar tranquil le/quiete '''Stillstand arresto; interruption, pausa '''stillstehen non mover se; Hdl esser paralysate '''stillstehend stationari, stagnante '''Stillungsmittel sedativo '''stillvergnügt (calme e) seren; Adv con intime satisfaction '''Stilmöbel mobile de stilo '''stilvoll de (bon) stilo '''Stilübung exercitio de stilo '''Stimmabgabe voto, votation '''Stimmband (n) chorda vocal '''stimmberechtigt con derecto de votar; votante '''Stimmbruch muta del voce '''Stimme voce; Pol voto, suffragio; s-e ~ abgeben: votar; die ~n zählen: appurar le scrutinio '''stimmen vt accordar; höher/resp. tiefer ~: altiar/resp. bassar le tono; j-n wohl/resp. übel ~: mitter alicuno de bon/resp. mal humor; j-n traurig ~: attristar alicuno; j-n zu et. ~: disponer alicuno ad alique; vi esser juste/exacte; Mus accordar se; esser de accordo; Hdl esser conforme; Pol ~ für: votar pro '''Stimmeneinheit unanimitate (mit: al) '''Stimmengleichheit paritate de votos '''Stimmenmehrheit majoritate de votos '''Stimmenminderheit minoritate de votos '''Stimmenprüfung verification del scrutinio '''Stimmenthaltung abstention del voto '''Stimmenzähler scrutator '''Stimmenzählung scrutinio; enumeration/appuramento del votos '''Stimmer Pers Mus accordator; (Werkz.) accordatorio '''stimmfähig s. stimmberechtigt '''Stimmgabel diapason '''stimmhaft sonor '''Stimmhammer accordatorio '''Stimmlage Mus registro '''stimmlos aphone; (Laut) surde '''Stimmlosigkeit aphonia '''Stimmorgan organo vocal '''Stimmrecht derecto de voto; suffragio (allgemeines: universal) '''Stimmritze glotta '''Stimmung Mus accordatura; fig disposition de animo; (Laune) humor; (Milieu) ambiente; (fröhl.) allegressa; Hdl tendentia; Mil moral; öffentliche ~: opinion public; Mal effecto, nuance (F) '''Stimmungsbild quadro de ambiente; impressiones Pl '''Stimmungsmache Pol agitationes Pl politic; propaganda '''Stimmungsmensch homine femina velleitose humor instabile '''Stimmungsumschwung cambiamento de opinion '''stimmungsvoll impressionante; intime; expressive; (Fest) multo animate '''Stimmwechsel muta(ntia) del voce '''Stimmzettel scheda electoral/de voto '''Stinkbombe bomba putente '''stinken puter; sentir mal '''stinkend putente, fetide, infecte '''stinkig putente, fetide, infecte '''Stinktier moffetta, skunk (E) '''Stint eperlano '''Stipendiat stipendiario '''Stipendiatin stipendiaria '''Stipendium stipendio; bursa (de studio) '''stippen molliar '''Stirn fronte; die ~ bieten: facer fronte (a) '''Stirnader vena frontal '''Stirnband banda frontal; (Schmuck) diadema '''Stirnbein osso frontal '''Stirnbinde banda frontal; (Schmuck) diadema '''Stirnhöhle sinus frontal '''Stirnhöhleneiterung sinusitis '''Stirnlocke bucla/tufa frontal '''Stirnreif m diadema '''Stirnriemen corregietta frontal '''Stirnrunzeln (n) corrugation del fronte '''Stirnseite Arch faciada; fronte '''stochern piccar (in); (Feuer) attisar; (Zähne) mundar '''Stock baston; (Stumpf) trunco; (~werk) etage; (Wein~) vite; (Rohr~) canna, junco; (dünner) virga; (Spazier~) canna; (Gebirgs~) massivo; (Bienen~) apiario; (Waren) fundo '''stockblind integremente/completemente cec '''Stockdegen canna a spada '''Stockdeutscher germano pur sanguine '''stockdumm stultissime; idiotic, stupidissime '''stockdunkel obscurissime '''stocken vt (Reben) palar; vi stoppar; arrestar se; fig languer; (beim Sprechen) hesitar; (Flüssigkeiten) cessar (de) fluer; (Blut) non plus circular '''stockend Adv blesante, interrumpente se '''stockfinster extrememente obscur '''Stockfisch gado siccate '''Stockfleck macula de humiditate '''Stockflinte canna a fusil '''Stockhieb colpo de baston '''stockig guastate per le humiditate; (Zahn) cariate '''Stocklaterne lanterna a baston '''Stockrose malva '''Stockschläge colpos de baston; bastonada Sg '''Stockschnupfen coryza sic '''Stockständer portacannas '''stocktaub surdissime; surde como un petra '''Stockung arresto, interruption, stoppage; Med congestion; Hdl stagnation; (beim Sprechen) hesitation; (Verkehr) congestion (del traffico); s.a. Stau, Stauung '''Stockwerk etage '''Stockzahn dente molar '''Stoff materia; (Zeug) stoffa; (Gewebe) texito; Chem elemento, substantia; (Thema) thema, subjecto; ~ zu ..: materia a .. '''Stoffel imbecille, stupido '''Stofflehre chimia '''stofflich material '''Stoffwechsel excambios organic; metabolismo '''Stoiker stoico '''stoisch stoic '''Stoizismus stoicismo '''Stola stola '''Stollen (Bergbau) galeria; (Kuchen) torta oblonge con uvas sic '''stolperig insecur '''stolpern titubar, facer un false passo '''stolz fer; (frohmütig) superbe, orgoliose; (stattl.) imponente; auf et. ~ sein: inorgoliar se de alique Stolz m feritate, superbia, orgolio '''stolzieren pavonisar (se) '''stopfen vt mitter (in); (füllen) impler; (schließend) obturar; (auffüllen) stipar; (polstern) borrar; (flicken) sarcir; Med constipar; j-m den Mund ~: tappar le bucca ad alicuno '''stopfend Med astringente '''Stopfer sarcitor '''Stopfgarn filo de sarcir '''Stopfmittel Med astringente '''Stopfnadel agulia/aco de sarcir '''Stopfnaht sarcitura '''Stoppel stupula '''Stoppelbart barba de plure dies '''Stoppelfeld campo de stupulas '''stoppen stoppar; vi arrestar se; haltar, stoppar; (Uhrzeit) chronometrar '''Stopplicht luce de stop '''Stoppsignal signal de stop '''Stoppuhr chronometro, chronoscopio '''Storch ciconia '''Storchschnabel becco de ciconia; Techn pantographo; Bot geranio '''Stoss|Stoß colpo; (Schub) pulsata; (Erschütterung) succussa; (Haufen) cumulo, pila; (Gewehr) retrochoc -sch-; recul(ament)o; (Billard) impacto '''Stossdegen|Stoßdegen floretto '''Stossdämpfer|Stoßdämpfer paracolpos, parachocches -schok- '''stossen|stoßen pulsar; (schlagen) colpar; (an~) choccar sch-; (klein~) triturar; (treiben) impeller; j-n von sich ~: repulsar/repeller alicuno; sich an et. ~: fig esser choccate per alique; j-n vor den Kopf ~: tractar impolitemente alicuno; auf j-n ~: incontrar alicuno; (Raubvogel) auf et. ~: cader super alique '''Stossfänger|Stoßfänger parachocches '''Stossgebet|Stoßgebet jaculatoria; prece breve e fervente; precaria jaculatori '''Stosskraft|Stoßkraft fortia de propulsion; fig dynamismo, impulso, inpeto '''Stossrapier|Stoßrapier floretto '''Stossseufzer|Stoßseufzer profunde suspiro '''Stossstange|Stoßstange (Auto) paracolpos '''Stosstrupp|Stoßtrupp truppa de assalto '''Stosstruppen|Stoßtruppen Pl truppas de assalto '''Stosswaffe|Stoßwaffe arma a puncta '''stossweise|stoßweise a/per succussas '''Stosswind|Stoßwind borrasca '''Stosszahn|Stoßzahn defensa '''Stotterei balbutiamento '''Stotterer balbutiator, balbutiante '''stotterig balbutiante '''stottern balbutiar '''stracks directemente, immediatemente '''Strafabteilung compania de disciplina '''Strafanstalt penitentiario; domo de correction '''Strafantrag requisitorio '''Strafarbeit labor punitive/imponite '''Strafaufschub dilation de pena '''strafbar punibile; sich ~ machen: delinquer; committer un delicto '''Strafbarkeit punibilitate; culpabilitate; (Handlung) criminalitate '''Strafbefehl ordinantia penal; intimation de pagar un mulcta '''Strafbefugnis derecto de punir '''Strafbestimmung penalitate; prescription penal '''Strafe punition; Jur pena; (Züchtigung) castigamento; (Geld~) mulcta; ~ bezahlen müssen: esser mulctate; bei ~: sub pena (de); zur ~: como punition; pro penitentia '''strafen punir; (züchtigen) castigar; Lügen ~: dismentir '''Straferlass|Straferlaß remission de un pena '''Strafexpedition expedition punitive '''straff (fortemente) tendite, tense; rigide; ~ anziehen: stringer; (Kleid) ~ sitzen: cinger ben '''Straffall caso punibile '''straffen tender; facer rigide '''Straffheit forte tension; fig rigiditate; rigorismo '''straffrei impunite, exempte de pena; Adv impunitemente '''Straffreiheit impunitate '''straffällig punibile '''Straffälligkeit culpabilitate '''Strafgefangene detenita '''Strafgefangener detenito '''Strafgeld mulcta '''Strafgericht tribunal penal; fig judicamento; ein ~ ergehen lassen: facer justitia (über: de) '''Strafgerichtsbarkeit jurisdiction penal/criminal '''Strafgerichtsordnung codice de instruction penal '''Strafgesetz lege penal '''Strafgesetzbuch codice penal '''Strafkammer tribunal correctional '''Strafkolonie colonia penitentiari '''Strafkompanie compania de disciplina '''straflos impun, impunite '''Straflosigkeit impunitate '''Strafmandat aviso de contravention/resp. mulcta '''Strafmass|Strafmaß (grado de) punition/pena; das höchste/resp. niedrigste ~: le maximo/resp. minimo del pena '''Strafmassnahme|Strafmaßnahme mesura/sanction disciplinari/penal '''strafmildernd attenuante '''Strafmilderung Jur mitigation de pena '''strafmündig ~ sein: esser in le etate de responsabilitate penal '''Strafporto supertaxa (postal) '''Strafpredigt sermon '''Strafprozess|Strafprozeß processo penal '''Strafprozessordnung|Strafprozeßordnung codice de procedura penal/criminal '''Strafpunkt (Sport) penalisation; puncto de penalitate; mit ~en belegen: penalisar '''Strafraum (Sport) area de penalitate '''Strafrecht derecto penal '''strafrechtlich penal, criminal '''Strafrede sermon '''Strafregister registro penal '''Strafrichter judice criminal '''Strafsache causa penal/criminal '''Strafstoss|Strafstoß (Sport) penalitate '''Straftat delicto '''Strafumwandlung commutation del pena '''Strafverfahren procedura penal '''strafverschärfend aggravante, exasperante '''Strafverschärfung aggravamento/aggravation/exasperation del pena '''Strafversetzung transferimento (pro rationes) disciplinari '''Strafvollstreckung execution del pena '''Strahl radio; (Wasser~) jecto (de aqua); (Blitz~) fulgor '''strahlen radiar (a. fig); (glänzen) brillar, splender '''Strahlenbehandlung radiotherapia '''strahlenbrechend refractive '''Strahlenbrechung refraction '''Strahlenbündel fasce luminose/de radios '''strahlend radiante, radiose '''Strahlenforschung radiologia '''strahlenförmig radiate, radial '''Strahlenkranz nimbo; aureola '''Strahlenkrone nimbo; aureola '''Strahlentier radiolario '''strahlig radiate '''Strahlung radiation '''stramm (straff) tendite; (kräftig) robuste, energic; (Soldaten) martial; ~er Bursche: vigorose galliardo '''strammstehen Mil esser in le position de "attente" '''strammziehen traher forte(mente) '''Strampelhöschen calceonettos Pl '''strampeln agitar (continuemente) le bracios/resp. gambas '''Strand plagia -dzh-; ripa del mar; (Küste) costa, litore, litoral; Mar auf den ~ laufen: naufragar (al litore) '''Strandanzug costume de plagia -dzh- '''Strandbatterie batteria costari '''stranden naufragar (al litore) '''Strandgut relicto de mar; resto de naufragio '''Strandkorb sedia de plagia -dzh- '''Strandraub robamento de plagia -dzh- '''Strandrecht derecto de (relicto de) mar '''Strandräuber robator de plagia -dzh- '''Strandung naufragio (al litore) '''Strandweg cammino costari '''Strandwächter guardacostas '''Strang corda; (Geleise) via; zum ~ verurteilen: condemnar al patibulo; mit j-m am gleichen ~ ziehen: esser jungite al mesme carro como alicuno; wenn alle Stränge reißen: in le pessime caso '''strangulieren strangular '''Strangulierung strangulation '''Strapaze fatiga '''strapazieren fatigar; (Kleider) guastar, usar '''strapazierfähig resistente '''Strasse|Straße strata; (Weg) via, cammino; (Meeres~) stricto; (Seeweg) via maritime '''Strassenanlage|Straßenanlage traciato de un strata '''Strassenanzug|Straßenanzug costume de citate '''Strassenarbeit|Straßenarbeit labor stratal '''Strassenarbeiter|Straßenarbeiter obrero stratal '''Strassenaufseher|Straßenaufseher inspector del stratas public '''Strassenaufsicht|Straßenaufsicht inspection del stratas public '''Strassenbahn|Straßenbahn tram(via) '''Strassenbahnangestellter|Straßenbahnangestellter tramviario; empleato tramviari '''Strassenbau|Straßenbau construction del stratas/vias '''Strassenbeleuchtung|Straßenbeleuchtung illumination del stratas '''Strassendamm|Straßendamm terrapleno; (Pflaster) pavimento; (Straßenmitte) medio del strata '''Strassendienst|Straßendienst servicio stratal '''Strassendirne|Straßendirne femina de mal vita '''Strassenecke|Straßenecke angulo de strata '''Strassenfeger|Straßenfeger scopator de strata '''Strassengabel|Straßengabel bifurcation '''Strassengraben|Straßengraben fossato '''Strassenhilfe|Straßenhilfe succurso stratal '''Strassenhändler|Straßenhändler venditor ambulante '''Strassenjunge|Straßenjunge pupo/puero de strata '''Strassenkampf|Straßenkampf combatto de/in le stratas '''Strassenkarte|Straßenkarte carta stratal/del vias '''Strassenkehrer|Straßenkehrer scopator de strata '''Strassenkehrmaschine|Straßenkehrmaschine machina de scopar (le stratas) '''Strassenkleid|Straßenkleid habito roba de citate '''Strassenkreuzung|Straßenkreuzung cruciata (de vias) '''Strassenlaterne|Straßenlaterne lanterna de strata '''Strassenmädchen|Straßenmädchen prostituta; s.a. Straßendirne '''Strassennetz|Straßennetz rete stratal '''Strassenpflaster|Straßenpflaster pavimento (stratal) '''Strassenrand|Straßenrand bordo del strata '''Strassenraub|Straßenraub rapina (super le stratas) '''Strassenreinigung|Straßenreinigung nettitate urban; mundification public/del stratas '''Strassenrennen|Straßenrennen cursa super strata '''Strassenschild|Straßenschild placa/indicator de strata '''Strassentunnel|Straßentunnel tunnel (E) stratal '''Strassenunterführung|Straßenunterführung passage inferior '''Strassenverkehr|Straßenverkehr circulation stratal; traffico/movimento in le stratas '''Strassenverkehrsgesetz|Straßenverkehrsgesetz codice del strata '''Strassenverkehrsordnung|Straßenverkehrsordnung ordine stratal '''Strassenverzeichnis|Straßenverzeichnis indice del stratas '''Strassenzoll|Straßenzoll pedage '''Strassenüberführung|Straßenüberführung passage superior '''Strassenübergang|Straßenübergang passage superior '''Stratege stratego, strategista '''Strategie strategia '''strategisch strategic '''Stratosphäre stratosphera '''Strauch arbusto '''Strauchdieb malandrino, brigante, bandito '''straucheln titubar '''Strauchwerk boscage '''Strauss|Strauß bouquet (F); (Streit) querela, lucta; Zool struthio '''Straussenfeder|Straußenfeder pluma/penna de struthio '''Strebe appoio, supporto '''Strebebalken trave de appoio '''Strebebogen arco de appoio '''Strebemauer contramuro '''streben ~ nach: aspirar/tender a Streben n aspiration, tendentia '''Strebepfeiler pilastro de appoio '''Streber ambitioso (sin scrupulos); arrivista '''streberhaft ambitiose, arrivista '''Streberin ambitiosa (sin scrupulos); arrivista '''Strebertum arrivismo '''strebsam assidue, applicate; (ehrgeizig) ambitiose '''Strebsamkeit assiduitate, application; ambition '''streckbar extensibile; (dehnbar) ductile; (hämmerbar) malleabile '''Streckbarkeit extensibilitate, ductilitate, malleabilitate '''Streckbett lecto orthopedic/extensori '''Strecke spatio, extension; (durchlaufene ~) percurso, trajecto; (Entfernung) distantia; (Bergbau) galeria; (Gleis) via; (Jagdbeute) chassa sch-; zur ~ bringen: occider; abatter '''strecken extender; (Vorräte) rationar; (Waffen) deponer; (Arm; aus~) allongar; (Zunge) monstrar '''Streckenarbeiter (Bahn) obrero de ferrovia '''streckenweise a/per tractos; hic e ibi '''Streckenwärter guardavia; guardalinea '''Strecker Anat (musculo) extensor '''Streckmuskel musculo extensor '''Streckwerk (metall.) laminatorio; filiera '''Streich colpo; fig perdita; böser ~: mal jocada; lustiger ~: burla; dummer ~: stultitia '''Streichbogen Mus archetto '''streicheln caressar '''streichen vi passar (über: super); vt (~ aus) cancellar (de); passar; (Haare) lisiar; (Brot) poner butyro; (Wand) pinger; frisch gestrichen: pingite de fresco; (herum~) vagabundar '''Streichholz flammifero '''Streichholzschachtel cassetta a/de flammiferos '''Streichinstrument instrumento a/de chordas '''Streichkonzert concerto a/de instrumentos de chordas '''Streichkäse caseo molle '''Streichleder corregia/corio a rasorio '''Streichquartett quartetto de chordas '''Streichriemen corregia/corio a rasorio '''Streichung cancellation '''Streichwolle lana cordate '''Streifband banda (de papiro); unter ~: sub banda '''Streife Mil patrulia '''Streifen m banda; stria; (an den Hosen) galon; (Säule) cannellatura streifen (mit Streifen versehen) striar; (Ärmel) in die Höhe ~: plicar a supra; (berühren) toccar; (Säule) cannellar '''streifig striate '''Streifjagd battita '''Streiflicht reflexo de lumine '''Streifschuss|Streifschuß vulnere superficial (causate per un balla) '''Streifwunde vulnere superficial (causate per un balla) '''Streifzug Mil incursion; raid (E); (Poliz.) razzia (F) '''Streik exopero '''Streikbrecher ruptor de exopero '''streiken exoperar '''Streikender exoperante '''Streikparole parola (de ordine) de exopero '''Streikposten sentinella/picchetto del exoperantes '''Streikrecht derecto de exopero '''Streit litigio; (Wort~) disputa, querela; (Kampf) lucta; Pol conflicto; (Tätlichkeit) rixa; ~ stiften: mitter/provocar discordia '''Streitaxt hacha -sch- de armas '''streitbar pugnace, bellicose; (tapfer) valente '''streiten litigar, disputar, querelar, luctar, pugnar '''streitend combattente, militante; die ~en Parteien: le partitas litigante/adverse '''Streiter querelator, disputator; litigante; (Kämpfer) combattente, guerrero '''Streitfall litigio '''Streitfrage puncto/question litigiose/de controversia '''Streithahn querelator, disputator '''Streithammel querelator, disputator '''Streithandel litigio, processo '''streitig contestabile, discutibile; ~ machen: disputar '''Streitigkeiten Pl differentias '''Streitkräfte fortias (armate) '''Streitlust spirito querelose/bellicose; bellicositate, polemicitate '''streitlustig bellicose, pugnace, polemic '''Streitmacht fortias (armate) '''Streitobjekt objecto del litigio/lite '''Streitsache causa; objecto del litigio/lite '''Streitschrift scripto polemic '''Streitsucht mania de querelar/disputar/litigar/polemisar; litigiositate '''streitsüchtig bellicose, pugnace, polemic '''Streitwagen carro de guerra '''streng sever, rigorose; (Sitten) auster; (scharf, bestimmt) stricte; ~ vertraulich: strictemente confidential; (sauer) aspere, acerbe; im ~sten Sinne des Wortes: al pede del littera '''Strenge severitate, rigor; austeritate; asperitate '''strenggenommen in rigor; rigorosemente parlante '''strenggläubig orthodoxe (rigide) '''Strenggläubigheit orthodoxia (rigide) '''Streptomyzin streptomycina '''Streu lectiera; (Stroh) (lecto de) palea '''Streubüchse (f. Pfeffer) piperiera; (f. Salz) saliera; (f. Zucker) sucriera '''Streudose (f. Pfeffer) piperiera; (f. Salz) saliera; (f. Zucker) sucriera '''streuen sparger; (ver~) disperger; Sand in die Augen ~: jectar pulvere in le oculos; (aus~) disseminar '''Streufeuer foco a dispersion '''Streusand sablo/arena a pulverar '''Streuzucker sucro in pulvere '''Strich tracto; (Feder~) tracto de penna; (Linie) linea; (Binde~) lineetta; (Vögel) passage, volata; (Stoff, Bart) pilo; gegen den ~: contra pilo; (Land) region; j-m e-n ~ durch die Rechnung machen: contrariar/subverter le projectos de alicuno; j-n auf dem ~ haben: haber un despecto contra alicuno; fig fam auf den ~ gehen: prostituer se '''stricheln traciettar '''Strichpunkt puncto e virgula '''Strichregen pluvia partial/local '''strichweise Adj local, regional; Adv (mit Strichen) per tractos; (in gewissen Gegenden) per regiones/locos '''Strick corda; (Fall~) lasso (Sp); wenn alle ~e reißen: in le pessime caso '''Strickarbeit tricot (F), tricotage '''Strickbeutel sacco de labor '''stricken tricotar Stricken n tricotage '''Stricker tricotator '''Strickerei tricotage '''Strickerin tricotatrice '''Strickgarn filo de tricotar '''Strickjacke gilet (F)/jaco tricotate '''Strickleiter scala de corda '''Strickmaschine machina de tricotar '''Stricknadel agulia/aco de tricotar '''Strickwaren Pl tricotages '''Striegel strilia '''striegeln striliar '''Strieme banda, stria; blutige ~: stria sanguinante '''Striemen banda, stria; blutige ~: stria sanguinante '''striemig striate '''strikt rigorose; Adv strictemente '''Strippe cord(ett)a '''strittig discutibile, controverse, contest/abile,-ate '''Stroh palea; mit ~ ausstopfen: impalear '''Strohblume Bot helichryso '''Strohdach tecto de palea '''Strohdecke (zum Füßereinigen) matta de palea '''strohern de palea '''strohfarben paleate '''Strohfeuer foco de palea (a. fig) '''Strohflasche flasco (involvite de palea) '''Strohflechter impaliator; tressator de palea '''Strohgeflecht interlaciamento de palea '''strohgelb (de) color de palea '''Strohhalm paleetta '''Strohhut cappello de palea '''Strohhütte cabana de palea '''strohig de palea '''Strohkopf fam testa vacue; homine stupide, stupido '''Strohlager strato de palea '''Strohmann (Vogelscheuche) espaventaculo; fig homine de palea '''Strohmatte matta (de palea) '''Strohsack paleassa '''Strohschneider hacha-palea -sch- '''Strohschober paleario '''Strohschuppen paleario '''Strohwisch fasce/fascetto de palea '''Strohwitwe sposa cuje marito es in viage '''Strohwitwer marito cuje sposa es in viage '''Strolch vagabundo '''strolchen vagabundar '''Strom fluvio; (Berg~ u. fig) torrente; (Strömung u. Elektr) currente; es regnet in Strömen: il pluve a torrentes; mit dem ~ fahren/schwimmen: sequer le currente '''Stromabnehmer collector (de currente); (Tram, Bus) trolley (E) '''stromabwärts a valle '''stromaufwärts a monte '''Strombett lecto de un fluvio '''Stromenge stricto stricte (de un fluvio) '''Stromer vagabundo '''Stromerzeuger generator '''Stromgebiet bassino fluvial/de un fluvio '''Stromkarte carta hydrographic '''Stromkreis circuito '''Stromleiter m Elektr filo conductor '''Stromlinie (Auto etc.) forma aerodynamic '''Stromlinienform (Auto etc.) forma aerodynamic '''Strommesser m amperometro '''Stromnetz rete electric '''Stromrechnung nota de electricitate '''Stromsammler collector; accumulator '''Stromschalter commutator '''Stromschnelle rapido '''Stromstange pertica de currente; (am Bus od. Tram) trolley (E) '''Stromstärke Elektr intensitate de currente; amperage '''Stromunterbrecher interruptor (del currente) '''Stromverbrauch consumption de currente '''Stromversorgung distribution de energia electric '''Stromwender commutator, inversor '''Stromzeiger indicator de currente; rheoscopio '''Stromzähler contator de currente (electric) '''Strophe strophe '''strotzen abundar (in); exuberar (in); von Hochmut ~: esser inflate de orgolio; (überfüllt sein) regurgitar (de) '''strotzend exuberante, regurgitante, disbordante (von: de) '''Strudel vortice; (Stromschnelle) rapido; Kochk pasta reimplite de melle; strudel (D) '''strudeln tornear '''Struktur structura '''Strumpf calcea; (Glüh~) manichetto incandescente; kurzer ~: calcetta '''Strumpfband garrettiera '''Strumpffabrikant calcettero '''Strumpfhalter suspensor (de calcea) '''Strumpfwaren Pl calcetteria '''Strunk stirpe; (Stamm) trunco '''struppig ericiate; (Bart) hirsute; (Haar) mal pectinate '''Strychnin strychnina '''sträflich punibile; culpabile '''Sträfling detenito; convicto; (Zuchthäusler) fortiato '''Strähne mataxa; (Haare) tufa; (Locke) bucla '''strähnig tufose, buclate; (glatt) lisie '''sträuben ericiar; sich ~ gegen: resister se a '''strömen fluer; (Regen) cader a torrentes; diluviar; (zu~) affluer (a) '''strömend (Regen) torrential '''Strömung currente (a. fig) '''Stube camera; gute ~: salon '''Stubenarrest arresto in casa/domo; interdiction de exir '''Stubengelehrter erudito cameral; spirito libresc '''Stubenhocker sedentario '''Stubenluft aere confinate '''Stubenmädchen camerera '''stubenrein munde, nette '''Stubenältester chef (F) de camera '''Stuck stucco (I); mit ~ bekleiden: stuccar '''Stuckarbeit stuccatura '''Stuckarbeiter stuccator '''Student studente; studiante '''Studentenausweis carta de studente/studiante '''Studentenhaus casa/domo de studentes/studiantes '''Studentenheim focar del studentes/studiantes '''Studentenjahre Pl annos de universitate '''Studentenschaft studentes Pl, studiantes Pl; (Körperschaft) association de studen tes/studiantes '''Studentenverbindung association de studentes/studiantes '''Studentin student(ess)a; studiant(ess)a '''studentisch de studente(s)/studiante(s); studentesc '''Studie studio; Mal schizzo '''Studienassesssor professor adjuncte (de lyceo, lyceal) '''Studienassesssorin professora adjuncte (de lyceo, lyceal) '''Studiendirektor director de lyceo '''Studiengenosse companion de studios '''Studienrat professor de lyceo '''Studienreise viage de studio '''Studienzeit tempore del studios '''Studienzimmer studio; cabinetto de studio '''studieren studiar/studer; facer studios (superior); ein studierter Mann: un homine culte '''Studio studio '''Studium studios Pl '''Stufe grado; scalon; (Rang~) rango; die höhste ~: culmine; grado supreme '''Stufenfolge gradation; (Fortschritt) progression '''stufenförmig graduate '''Stufengang grad(u)ation '''Stufenleiter f scala (graduate); fig hierarchia '''stufenweise gradualmente '''Stuhl sedia; (Sitz) sede; der Heilige ~: le sancte sede '''Stuhlbein pede de sedia '''Stuhlgang evacuation del feces; Med dejection; keinen ~ haben: esser constipate '''Stuhlgeld location de un sedia '''Stuhllehne dorso de sedia '''Stuhlvermieter locator de sedia(s) '''Stuhlvermieterin locatrice de sedia(s) '''Stuhlzwang Med tenesmo; obstruction del intestinos '''Stuhlzäpfchen suppositorio '''Stulle trencho -sch- de pan butyrate/con butyro '''Stulpe reverso; (Manschette) manchette (F) '''Stulpenhandschuh guanto a reverso '''Stulpenstiefel Pl bottas a reverso '''Stulphandschuh guanto a reverso '''Stulpstiefel Pl bottas a reverso '''stumm mute; fig silentiose, tacite '''Stummel stirpetto, trunchetto; (Zigarre) fin '''Stummheit mutismo '''Stumpf stirpe, trunco; mit ~ Stiel ausrotten: exterminar; extirpar; eradicar stumpf obtuse; sin puncta; (Kegel) truncate; (gefühllos) apathic; ~es Messer: cultello que non talia '''stumpfeckig obtusangule '''Stumpfheit obtusitate; fig apathia, indifferentia '''Stumpfnase naso platte/obtuse '''Stumpfsinn stupiditate '''stumpfsinnig stupide '''stumpfwinklig obtusangule '''Stunde hora; (Unterrichts~) lection; zu jeder ~: a qualcunque hora '''stunden conceder un prorogation; j-m e-e Summe ~: conceder/accordar un proroga tion/dilation pro pagar un summa '''Stundengeld honorario del lectiones '''Stundengeschwindigkeit velocitate horari '''Stundenglas sabliero (horari) '''Stundenkilometer kilometro horari '''stundenlang Adv durante que dura horas '''Stundenlohn salario horari '''Stundenplan horario/indice/tabula (del lectiones) '''Stundenschlag hora sonante '''stundenweise per hora(s) '''Stundenzeiger agulia del horas '''Stundung prorogation/dilation de pagamento; moratorio '''stur obstinate; dur de testa '''Sturm tempesta; Mil assalto; (Wirbel~) cyclon, huracan; fig tumulto; ~ laufen gegen: assaltar (Akk.); dar le assalto a; ~ läuten: sonar le alarma '''Sturmangriff assalto '''Sturmflut marea violente '''sturmfrei ~e Bude: fam camera independente entrata separate '''Sturmgeschütz cannon de assalto '''Sturmglocke campana de alarma '''Sturmhaube casco '''Sturmkolonne colonna de assalto '''Sturmlauf assalto '''Sturmlaufen assalto '''Sturmleiter f scala de assalto '''Sturmriemen corregia jugular '''Sturmschritt passo de carga '''Sturmsignal signal de assalto '''Sturmvogel petrel; procellaria '''Sturmwarnung Mar advertimento de tempesta al navigatores '''Sturmwind borrasca; vento violente; typhon; s.a. Sturm '''Sturz cadita; (Hdl a.) bassa; fig disgratia; (Untergang) ruina '''Sturzacker campo arate '''Sturzbach torrente (montan) '''Sturzbad (banio de) ducha -sch- '''Sturzflug volo a picco '''Sturzhelm casco protective '''Sturzkampfflieger aviator de stuka (D) '''Sturzsee colpo de mar '''Sturzweg cammino scarpate '''Sturzwelle colpo de mar '''Stuss|Stuß fam stultitia(s), stupidessa(s) '''Stute cavalla, equa '''Stutenfüllen pulla '''Stutzbart barbetta (quadrate) '''Stutzdegen spada curte; spadetta '''stutzen accurtar; vi restar surprendite/perplexe Stutzen m carabina, muschetto; (Muffe) manichetto; (Wadenstrumpf) gambiera '''Stutzer dandy (E); snob (E) '''Stutzflügel Mus piano de medie cauda '''stutzig surprendite, perplexe; ~ machen: surprender; render perplexe '''Stutzschwanz cauda accurtate '''Stutzuhr pendula/penduletta de camino/tabula '''Stutzärmel manica curte '''Städtebau urbanismo, urbanisation '''Städtebauer urbanista, urbanisator '''Städteordnung regime (F)/statuto municipal '''Städter habitante de un citate; burgese '''Städterin habitanta de un citate; burgesa '''Städtetag assemblea de delegatos municipal '''städtisch urban: Pol municipal; (Stadtgemeinde) communal '''stählen acierar; (härten) temperar; fig indurar, fortificar; aguerrir '''stählern de aciero; fig de ferro '''stämmig robuste '''Stämmigkeit robustessa '''Ständchen (Abend~) serenada (bringen: dar, facer) '''Ständer (Pfosten) pilar, pilastro; (Stütze) supporto; (Dreifuß) tripede; (Kleider~) portamantel lo '''Ständetag assemblea del statos '''Ständeversammlung assemblea del statos '''ständig permanente, continue '''ständisch del statos; corporative, professional '''Stänker (persona) putente; fig querelator, intrigante '''Stänkerei putor '''stänkern puter; fig querelar, intrigar '''Stärke fortia, robustessa, vigor, potentia; (Licht) intensitate; (Kraftmehl) amido; fecula; das ist s-e ~: (isto) es su forte '''Stärkefabrik feculeria '''Stärkegummi dextrina '''stärkehaltig feculente, feculose '''Stärkemehl (farina de) amido, fecula '''stärken fortificar, firmar; (mit Gründen) corroborar; Med tonificar; (trösten) reconfortar; (Wäsche) amidar '''stärkend Med fortificante, tonificante '''Stärkezucker glucosa; sucro de fecula '''Stärkung reinfortiamento; (Trost) reconforto; (Imbiß) refection '''Stärkungsmittel fortificante, tonico; cordial; corroborante '''Stätte loco '''stäuben (streuen) vt (im)pulverar; (ab~) dispulverar; vi facer pulvere '''stöbern (Schnee) es stöbert: il cade un fin nive '''Stöckelschuh scarpa a talon alte '''stöhnen gemer Stöhnen n gemito '''Stöpsel tappo; Elektr cavilia '''stöpseln tappar '''Stör (Fisch) sturion '''stören disturbar; turbar, perturbar; (in Unordnung bringen) disrangiar -dzh-; (unterbrechen) interrumper; (belästigen) incommodar, molestar '''störend turbante, incommodante '''Störenfried guasta-festa; intruso '''Störer disturbator, turbator, perturbator '''störrig obstinate; recalcitrante '''Störrigkeit obstination, recalcitration '''störrisch obstinate; recalcitrante '''Störsender station radiotransmissor disturbator(i) '''Störung disturbantia, perturbation; (Unterbrechung) interruption; Phys interferentia; (Unordnung) disordine, disrangiamento -dzh-; geistige ~: disordine mental; (Radio) parasito '''Störungsdämpfer dispositivo antiparasite '''störungsfrei (Radio) exempte de parasitos '''Störungsgeräusch ruito parasite '''Störungsquelle causa del ruitos parasite '''Störungstrupp Elektr equipa de reparation '''Stössel|Stößel pistillo '''Stösser|Stößer (Zool Habicht) astur '''stössig|stößig fig aggressive '''Stübchen cameretta '''Stück (ganzes) pecia; (abgetrennt) morsello; Theat pičce (F); (Buch) passage; pro ~: per pecia; (Bruch~) clasma, fragmento; in ~e schlagen: dispeciar (Su dispeciamento); in ~e zerreißen (vi)/gehen: disrumper se; große ~e auf et. halten: appreciar multo alique; sich große ~e einbilden: esser multo presumptuose '''Stückarbeit labor per pecia '''Stückarbeiter obrero (salariate) per pecia '''Stückarbeiterin obrera (salariate) per pecia '''Stückchen pecietta '''stückeln (zer~) dispeciar, divider; (flicken) sarcir '''stücken (zer~) dispeciar, divider; (flicken) sarcir '''Stückfass|Stückfaß barril; grosse botte '''Stückgüter Pl paccos distachate -sch-; merces in fardos '''Stücklohn salario per pecia '''Stückverkauf vendita al detalio '''stückweise pecia a pecia; al detalio '''Stückwerk obra sarcite mal facite '''stülpen (Ärmel) plicar a supra; reverter '''Stülpnase naso ascendente '''Stümper ignorante; inhabile; guastator (de labor) '''Stümperei labor guastate/inhabile '''stümperhaft guastate '''stümpern guastar '-stündig de .. hora(s); dreistündige Rede: discurso de tres horas '''Stündlein das letzte ~: le ultime hora '''stündlich Adv cata/per hora '''stürmen assalir, assaltar; prender per assalto; es stürmt: il tempesta; il ha borrasca; fig vi precipitar se (super); (e-e Tür) fortiar '''Stürmer assaltator; (Sport) avantero '''Stürmerreihe (Sport) linea de avanteros '''stürmisch tempestose; (Beifall) vibrante, phrenetic; fig impetuose, tumultuose '''Stürze (Deckel) coperculo '''stürzen vt precipitar; subverter; vi (tauchen) merger; (fallen) cader '''Stützbalken trave de appoio, architrave '''Stütze appoio, supporto; sustenimento; (der Hausfrau) adjuta '''stützen appoiar, sustener; (Behauptung usw) ~ auf: basar super '''Stützmauer muro de sustenimento '''Stützpfeiler pilar, pilastro '''Stützpunkt puncto de appoio; Mil base '''subaltern subalterne '''Subjekt subjecto '''subjektiv subjective '''Subjektivität subjectivitate '''Sublimat Chem sublimato '''Subskribent subscriptor '''subskribieren subscriber '''Subskription subscription '''substantiell substantial '''Substantiv substantivo '''Substanz substantia '''subtrahieren subtraher '''Subtraktion subtraction '''Subvention subvention '''subventionieren subventionar '''Suche cerca; auf der ~ nach: in cerca de '''suchen cercar; das Weite ~: fugir; was hast du hier zu ~?: que ha tu a facer hic? '''Sucher cercator; (Photo) visor '''Sucht mal; (krankhafte Begier) mania; passion (nach: de) '''Sud decocto '''Sudelei labor immunde '''sudeln polluer '''Sudler polluente '''Suff fam bibitura; (le) biber troppo; alcoholismo '''Suffix suffixo '''suggerieren suggerer '''Suggestion suggestion '''suggestiv suggestive '''Sulfat sulfato '''Sulfid sulfido '''Sultan sultan '''Sultanat sultanato '''summarisch summari '''Summe summa; (Gesamt~) total '''summen susurrar Summen n susurro, susurration '''Summer (Radio) vibrator '''summieren summar; additionar; sich ~: accumular/accrescer se '''Sumpf palude, marisco '''Sumpfboden terreno paludose '''Sumpffieber febre paludic; paludismo; malaria '''Sumpfgegend region paludose '''sumpfig paludose '''Sumpfpflanze planta del paludes '''Sumpfschnepfe beccassina '''Superdividende extradividendo '''superfein extrafin, superfin '''Superintendent superintendente '''superklug sagissime -dzh-, sapientissime '''Superlativ superlativo '''Suppe suppa; j-m e-e schöne ~ einbrocken: mitter alicuno in un bel(le) embarasso '''Suppenfleisch carne pro suppa; (gekocht) carne bullite '''Suppengrün verdura '''Suppenkelle concha '''Suppenkraut herbas Pl pro le suppa '''Suppenlöffel coclear a suppa '''Suppenschüssel suppiera '''Suppenteller platto a suppa '''Suppentopf potto a suppa; (Topf Suppe) potto/olla de suppa '''Suppenwürfel cub(ett)o a suppa '''surren susurrar Surren n susurro '''Surrogat surrogato '''suspendieren suspender '''Suspensorium suspensorio '''Sybarit sybarita '''Sykomore sycomoro '''Symbol symbolo '''Symbolik symbolica, symbolismo '''Symboliker symbolista '''symbolisch symbolic '''symbolisieren symbolisar '''Symmetrie symmetria '''symmetrisch symmetric '''Sympathie sympathia '''Sympathiestreik exopero de solidaritate '''sympathisch sympathic '''sympathisieren sympathisar '''Symphonie symphonia '''symphonisch symphonic '''Symptom symptoma '''symptomatisch symptomatic '''Synagoge synagoga '''synchronisieren synchronisar '''Synchronisierung synchronisation '''Syndikat syndicato '''Syndikus syndico '''Synkope syncope '''synkopieren syncopar '''Synode synodo '''Synonym synonymo '''syntaktisch syntactic '''Syntax syntaxe '''Synthese synthese '''synthetisch synthetic '''Syphilis syphilis '''Syphilitiker syphilitico '''syphilitisch syphilitic '''System systema '''systematisch systematic '''Szenarium scenario '''Szene scena; in ~ setzen: poner in scena; (Theat u.ä., a.) inscenar; (Streit) scena, disputa '''szenisch scenic '''Säbel sabla; (Türken~) scimitarra; mit dem ~ rasseln: monstrar se bellicose; menaciar con le guerra '''säbelbeinig valge '''Säbelduell duello con sabla '''Säbelhieb colpo de sabla '''säbeln sablar '''Säbelscheide (vaina de) sabla '''sächlich neutre '''Säckel (Geldbeutel) bursa '''säen seminar; Su semination '''Säge serra '''Sägeblatt lamina de serra '''Sägebock cavalletto de serrator '''Sägefisch pisce-serra '''Sägemaschine serra mechanic '''Sägemehl pulvere de serration '''Sägemühle serreria (al aqua) '''sägen serrar '''Säger serrator '''Sägespäne pulvere de serration '''Sägewerk serreria '''säkularisieren secularisar '''Sämann seminator '''Sämaschine seminatorio '''Sämerei semines, granas Pl '''sämig spisse, ligate, glutinose, viscose '''sämtlich tote; complete; ~e Werke: obras complete '''Sänfte lectiera; chaise (F) a portatores '''Sänger cantator; (Kantor) cantor '''Sängerfest festa choral '''Sängerin cantatrice; (Kantor) cantor '''sättigen satiar; Chem saturar '''Sättigung satiation; (Sattheit) satietate; Chem saturation '''säuberlich munde, nette; (zierlich) elegante '''säubern nettar; depurar, mundificar '''Säuberung mundification, depuration '''säuerlich acidule '''Säuerling aquas Pl acidule '''säuern acidificar; condir con vinagre; acidular; (Teig) poner levatura (in) '''Säufer bibulo; alcoholico; bibitor '''Säuferin bibula; alcoholica; bibitrice '''säugen (al)lactar; Su allactamento '''Säugetier mammifero '''Säugling baby (E); infante de pectore/mamma; allactato '''Säuglingsheim casa pro babies (E) '''Säuglingspflege puericultura '''Säuglingspflegerin puericultrice '''Säuglingssterblichkeit mortalitate infantil '''Säule columna, colonna; (Pfeiler) pilar; Phys pila; voltaische ~: pila voltaic '''Säulenbau (Bauen) construction de columnas/colonnas; (Gebäude) edificio a columna(s) '''Säulenfuss|Säulenfuß calce, socculo '''Säulengang colonnada; columnada '''Säulenhalle portico; (innen) peristylo '''Säulenknauf capitello '''Säulenreihe fila/rango de columnas '''säumen orlar, bordar; (zögern) tardar, hesitar '''säumig tardive, demorate; (Zahler) morose '''Säumigkeit demora, morositate '''Säumnis s. Saumseligkeit, Säumigkeit '''Säure aciditate; Chem acido '''Säurebildung acidification '''säurefest a prova de acidos '''Säuremesser m acidimetro '''säuseln murmurar, susurrar Säuseln n murmure, susurration '''Séparée (n) cabinetto particular '''Söhnchen filietto '''Söldling mercenario '''Söldner mercenario '''Söller Arch balcon; (Speicher) granario '''Süchtigkeit Med toxicomania '''Süd sud; meridie '''Süddeutschland Germania meridional '''Süden sud; meridie '''Südfrüchte Pl fructos meridional '''Südküste costa meridional '''Südländer meridional '''Südländerin meridionala '''Südosten sud-est '''Südpol polo sud '''Südwest sud-west '''Südwesten sud-west '''südwestlich del/resp. al sud-west '''Südwind vento del sud '''südwärts verso le sud '''südöstlich del/resp. al sud-est '''süffig (Wein) gustose '''Sühne expiation; (Rel a.) penitentia; (Entschädigung) reparation '''Sühnemassnahme|Sühnemaßnahme sanction '''Sühnopfer holocausto; sacrificio expiatori '''Sühnverfahren Jur procedura de/pro conciliation '''Sülze (Sole) aqua salate; (gallertartig) gelea (de carne) '''Sünde peccato (begehen: committer); kleine ~: peccatilio '''Sündenbekenntnis confession del peccatos '''Sündenbock capro expiatori '''Sündenerlass|Sündenerlaß absolution; remission del peccatos '''Sündenfall peccato original; peccato '''Sündengeld pecunia mal ganiate '''sündenlos sin peccato '''Sünder peccator '''Sünderin peccatrice '''Sündflut (fälschl. f. Sintflut) diluvio (universal) '''sündhaft Pers plen de peccatos; inclinate al peccato '''Sündhaftigkeit inclination al peccato '''sündigen peccar '''süss|süß dulce; fig suave; (reizend) incantatori; charmante sch- '''Süsse|Süße dulcor '''süssen|süßen adulciar; (mit Zucker) sucrar '''Süssholz|Süßholz liquiritia; fig fam ~ raspeln: galantear; facer le corte '''Süssigkeit|Süßigkeit dulcor; suavitate '''süsslich|süßlich adulciate; fig a. sentimental '''Süssmaul|Süßmaul gourmand (F) '''süsssauer|süßsauer acridulce '''Süssstoff|Süßstoff saccharina '''Süsswasser|Süßwasser aqua dulce